3 Kekkei Genkais
by Dark Priestess Kakurine
Summary: Sakura has just found out that her father is the one who killed one of the most powerful ninja in Konoha... Please read and REVIEW. on hold for a while
1. Sasuke and Sakura

**This is my first try at this story making stuff I hope you enjoy it.**

**Tobi: vampirekakurine-chan does not own Naruto.**

* * *

13 year old Uchiha Sasuke runs down the streets of Konoha to avoid his fangirls. "I got to get out of here or they may try to rape me again!"

**Flash Back**

"_SASUKE-KUN WE LOVE YOU!!" about twenty of Sasuke's fangirls yelled._

_Sasuke slowly backs away from the crazy girls before turning around making a run for it._

"_SASUKE-KUN COME BACK YOU HAVE TO HELP US BEAR YOUR BABIES!!" all the fangirls began chasing after Sasuke as he speed past everyone in the park._

"_NOOOO I DON'T WANT YOU CRAZY GIRLS," Sasuke starts running even faster._

_"Where's my mommy or Itachi when you need them?!" Sasuke yelled as he dodged two fangirls flying towards him._

_"There trying to kill meeee!!" _

**End of Flash Back**

"Now I'm going to be late for training because of them!" Sasuke stops in a alley to catch his breath.

As Sasuke began to start running again something pink and black jumped on his back, he went face down into the ground along with the person on his back.

The person started to giggle from the top of Sasuke's back, realizing who was on his back Sasuke quickly response to the person on him.

"Sakura if you don't get off my back right now, I will be forced to feed you to my fan club." Sasuke replied to this said person on his back.

"But Sasuke-Chan you really wouldn't feed me to your fan club…I thought that we were friends, how could you?" Sakura pouted while giving Sasuke the puppy-dog look.

"Yeah but you almost gave me a heart attack, I thought that you were one of my fangirls." Sasuke said as Sakura got off his back sitting on the ground. Sasuke pushes himself up on his knees before sitting down on them.

"Your fangirls are after you?" While Sakura and Sasuke were talking a fist came out of nowhere and connected itself in the back of Sakura's head.

"OWWWWWWWW…Who hit me," Sakura said while holding her head that started to form a large bump.

"Haruno if I have to tell you again about leaving in the middle of your training, then I will make sure personally that you won't have legs anymore."

"B-But Weasel-Chan I felt Sasuke-Chan's chakra nearby, so I came to say hi to him." Sakura looks up at Itachi while still holding the bump on the back of her head.

"The next thing you'll be feeling is another fist connect to that empty head of yours." Itachi replied while looking at Sakura's face expression.

"Itachi must you hit her every time she leaves in the middle of her training?" Sasuke asked while looking at Sakura nursing her bump on the top of her head.

"Yes, little brother I have to hit her on the head until she stops leaving doing her training, she could have killed me!"

**Flash Back**

"_Ok Sakura-Chan now I am going to show you how to put up a Charka barrier, so pay attention." Itachi makes a couple of hand signs, he was then surrounded by visible Chakra before it disappear._

"_Wow Weasel-Chan I wanna learn that!"_

"_I'll teach you this technique if you can break the barrier around me, so give me all you got," Itachi said sitting down on the ground folding his arms across his chest._

"_Ok!" Sakura jumps back a couple of feet, she starts looking for an opening before attacking the barrier._

_Forming a little bit of Charka in her hand Sakura runs toward Itachi, pushing her hand against the barrier a wave of energy shocking Itachi._

_Sakura looks around before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Itachi lies on the ground staring at the sky twitching. "I am going to kill her!" Itachi slowly gets up also disappearing in smoke._

**End of Flash Back**

"Hehehe sorry about that Weasel-Chan," Itachi slaps Sakura in the back of the head.

"OWWWW," Sasuke looks at Sakura then at Itachi.

"You know you could give her the week of from training. I mean come on she's been working very hard and deserves a break."

"Maybe I'll give her the week off if you give me all of your tomatoes for this entire week." Itachi said while having an evil look in his eye. Sasuke started to think for a moment…

(Inside Sasuke's head)

"**I may love our Sakura-Chan very much but....DON'T DO IT WE NEED THOSES TOMATOES TO SURVIVE!!"**

"_SHUT UP!! I know that but Sakura needs the week off....and since when was she ours?"_

"**FINE!! It is going to be your fault if we die from lack of tomatoes. Plus she's always been ours."**

"_Shut up and go away, so that I can think in peace."_

"**FINE THEN!! I'LL JUST GO AND CRY IN A CORNER SOMEWHERE!!** Inner Sasuke replied while going to find a empty space in Sasuke's head.

"_Good luck with that_..." Inner Sasuke sticks his tongue out before running off.

(Outside of Sasuke's head)

"Okay Itachi you can have the tomatoes for the week." Sasuke said with his bangs cover his eyes.

"Why thank you little brother," Itachi said smiling evilly.

(Inside of Itachi's head)

_"Did you hear that?"_

"**OHHHH YEAH!! WE GET TOMATOES FOR THE WHOLE WEEK" **Inner Itachi said while dancing around in circles.

(Outside of Itachi's head)

"Haruno I will see you next week so that we can continue working on that Sharingan of yours, also thanks for the tomatoes Sasuke." Itachi replied while disappearing in a flock of crows.

"I'll get that bastard back later." Sasuke mumbles under his breathe.

"Sasuke-Chan that's not very nice."

"Don't care...now let's get out of here before my fangirls arrive." Sasuke and Sakura both gets up walking out of the alley.

* * *

**Well there you have it!! My first chapter!!**

**Tobi: Please review**


	2. When Sasuke's Fangirls Attack

**My second chapter enjoy!! Believe It!!**

**Tobi: Vampirekakurine-chan doesn't own Naruto if she did then Karin would not exist and Tobi would be leader of Akatsuki.**

* * *

Recap:

_"Haruno I will see you next week so that we can continue working on that Sharingan of yours, also thanks for the tomatoes Sasuke." Itachi replied while disappearing in a flock of crows._

_"I'll get that bastard back later." Sasuke mumbles under his breathe._

_"Sasuke-Chan that's not very nice."_

_"Don't care...now let's get out of here before my fangirls arrive." Sasuke and Sakura both gets up walking out of the alley._

End Of Recap

* * *

"Sasuke-Chan I don't think you can survive a week without your tomatoes." Sakura said while looking at the black haired boy.

"I'll be fine Sakura, plus you do remember the last time you didn't get any rest right?"

**Flash Back**

_10-year-old Sasuke and 9-year-old Sakura were walking down the street of Konoha after coming from Sakura's training. Sasuke was rambling about Itachi always eating his tomatoes, but sadly his dear friend Sakura was not listening to what he was saying. She was to busy trying to stay awake to listen to what Sasuke was saying. _

"_And then I wa- HEY SAKURA ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ANYTHING!!!" Sakura was on the ground sleeping her life away. _

_"Sakura…are…you..ok" Sasuke said in between each poke toward Sakura's side._

_Sakura still said nothing to the raven-haired boy and just continued to sleep. Some of the villagers started to crowd around Sasuke trying to see what was wrong with Sakura. _

_Sakura suddenly jumped up screaming something about an evil rubber ducky (Mr. Quaky). _

_But as Sakura jumped up her head caught the bottom of Sasuke's chin. Sasuke then fell on his butt holding his chin while saying something about Sakura being a hard head._

"_OWWWWWWWWWWW!! Sasuke why was your chin over my head?" Sakura asked while holding her thumping bump. _

"_Your head hit my chin and I think I have a loose tooth now. Thanks a lot Sakura" Sasuke said_ _in a fake voice. _

"_You're welcome Sasuke-Chan" Sakura said cheerfully. _

_"Whatever" Sasuke said. All of the villagers left the two on the ground and continued their business._

"_Come on Sakura I promised your mom that I'll have you at home before it gets dark out." Sasuke said while pulling Sakura to her feet. _

"_Ok Sasuke-Chan" she said as they walk to her house on the other side of Konoha._

**End of Flash Back**

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaah I remember that now Sasuke-Chan and you also had to run away from your fangirls after you dropped me off at my house."

"I never forget that day my fangirls tried to take me to their hide out and- "Sasuke doesn't finish his sentence because TWO EVIL fangirls had jumped on him.

"SASUKE-KUNNNNN DO YOU WANT TO COME ON A DATE WITH MMMMMMMEEEE"

"SASUKE-KUN WILL YOU MARRY ME" Sasuke's fangirls replied while having Sasuke in a death grip because he was trying to crawl away from them.

These two fangirls were none other than Ami and Ino.

(I hate Ami treating Sakura the way she did when they were younger….Sorry for all Ami Fans out there. But I hate her. Onward with the story)

"GET OFF OF ME YOU MINDLESS FANGIRLS!!" Sasuke screamed while trying to get away from them because one of them groped his behind (Ino).

"SAKURA HELP ME BEFORE MORE OF THEM COME AND I'LL NEVER SEE THE DAYLIGHT AGAIN!!!" Sasuke screamed as Ami and Ino dragged him down the streets of Konoha by his legs.

Konoha villagers were looking at the scene before them: An Uchiha getting dragged down the streets by fangirls and the sad part was that more fangirls were coming and dragging him down the street.

"**GET YOUR HANDS OF MY FRIEND!! YOU MINDLESS SASUKE LOVERS THAT DON'T HAVE A LIFE OR A MAN!!!"** Inner Sakura said while taking over Sakura's body.

* * *

**Ohhhhhhh I bet you want to know what happens next do you not?**

**Tobi: Only vampirekakurine-chan and I knows what happens next. If you want to know also you better review.**


	3. Inner Sakura and a new voice

**Hi I am back again Wohoo**

**Tobi: vampirekakurine-chan does not own Naruto.**

* * *

Recap:

_"Yeaaaaaaaaaaah I remember that now Sasuke-Chan and you also had to run away from your fangirls after you dropped me off at my house."_

_"I never forget that day my fangirls tried to take me to their hide out and- "Sasuke doesn't finish his sentence because TWO EVIL fangirls had jumped on him._

_"SASUKE-KUNNNNN DO YOU WANT TO COME ON A DATE WITH MMMMMMMEEEE"_

_"SASUKE-KUN WILL YOU MARRY ME" Sasuke's fangirls replied while having Sasuke in a death grip because he was trying to crawl away from them._

_These two fangirls were none other than Ami and Ino._

_(I hate Ami treating Sakura the way she did when they were younger….Sorry for all Ami Fans out there. But I hate her. Onward with the story)_

_"GET OFF OF ME YOU MINDLESS FANGIRLS!!" Sasuke screamed while trying to get away from them because one of them groped his behind (Ino)._

_"SAKURA HELP ME BEFORE MORE OF THEM COME AND I'LL NEVER SEE THE DAYLIGHT AGAIN!!!" Sasuke screamed as Ami and Ino dragged him down the streets of Konoha by his legs._

_Konoha villagers were looking at the scene before them: An Uchiha getting dragged down the streets by fangirls and the sad part was that more fangirls were coming and dragging him down the street._

_"**GET YOUR HANDS OF MY FRIEND!! YOU MINDLESS SASUKE LOVERS THAT DON'T HAVE A LIFE OR A MAN!!!"** Inner Sakura said while taking over Sakura's body._

End Of Recap

* * *

All of Sasuke's fangirls (About 20 of them) stopped and looked at Sakura with a shock look on their faces.

**"YOU MINDLESS FANGIRLS GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF MY SASUKE-CHAN OR YOU WILL FEELTHE POWER OF MY FIST TO YOUR UGLY FACES!! THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO AMI AND INO!!"** Most of Sasuke's fan club ran for their lives while others were trying to stand up to Sakura (Inner Sakura).

**10 MINUTES LATER**

About 5 fangirls were laid out on the floor like a carpet with smoking bumps on their head.

The only ones that were still standing was Ino, Ami, and two other fangirls.

"You know I'll give the 4 of you 6 seconds to run or I'll let Inner Sakura back out again because she really wants to beat you guys into a bloody pulp." Sakura said as she glared at them.

"Ha you don't scary us Sakura Forehead Haruno" Ino said to the pink and black haired girl.

(Inside Sakura's Head)

"_Did Ino just call me what I think she just called me_?"

**"YEAH THAT INO-PIG JUST CALLED US Sakura FOREHEAD Haruno I say we should use that new Jutsu don't you think?"** Inner Sakura said with an evil smirk on her face.

"_It would be nice if we used it but you can get out of hand sometimes and it's hard to_ _control you"_

**"Hm… I don't need to be tamed I am just plain wild and crazy, while everyone else thinks that you are just a sweet innocent little Chunin."**

"_Shut up!! I don't have time for your nonsense right know because this is about to be a quick fight."_

(Outside Sakura's Head)

Sakura watches as Ami and the other four fangirls run away, the only one that was left was Ino.

"YOU STUPID PIG DON'T YOU EVER DARE CALL ME FOREHEAD AGAIN OR YOUR BE SEENING WHITE WALLS OF THE HOSIPTAL!! AM I CLEAR OR ARE YOU JUST TOO STUPID TO CACTH ON!!" Sakura yelled at Ino who was a safe (For now) distance from Sakura.

Ino takes a deep breath and yelled to Sakura " I'LL CALL YOU WHAT I WANT FOREHEAD GIRL!! AND SASKUE-KUN IS NOT YOUR SASUKE-CHAN AT AL- Ino was interrupted because a fist connected itself to Ino's mouth.

She was sent flying 100 feet into the air, while Ino was in the air Sakura disappear from the ground and appeared behind her.

"I'll let you go after I break a couple of your bones and send you to the hospital." Sakura said in a cold tone.

Ino tried to look behind her so that she could block Sakura's attack but it was too late. Sakura then activated her Sharingan, which had 3 black commons in it.

(Yes, Sakura is part Uchiha and the other half you'll find out later in the next chapter. Sakura is from a different Uchiha clan, so therefore she is not related to Sasuke).

As Sakura and Ino started to fall to the ground fast she used one of Sasuke's attacks that she picked up from him.

(It's that move that he use on Naruto and Orochimaru. The one when he wraps his legs around that person's neck and holds their waist upside down. That's the one I am talking about.)

Sakura broke Ino's neck but she didn't kill her though, it just paralyzed her body.

"See what did I tell you you're about to go to the hospital right now." Sakura said to Ino while the Konoha medic-ninjas arrive.

"Sasuke let's go," Sakura said while she started to walk away.

Sasuke continued to lay on the ground in shock, he shake his head before pushing his self to his feet.

But she was unable to make another step because a sharp pain went though her neck.

She then fell on her knees griping her neck to make the pain stop, but it only worsen. Sasuke quickly ran to Sakura's side.

"Sakura what is the matter, are you ok?" Sasuke asked trying to get a response from her.

"_What the hell did this pain come from?!"_ Sakura holds the right side of her shoulder blade.

"_You must be the one I've heard about ssso much. Who would have thought that I would have a child." _An unknown voice said inside of Sakura's head.

"_W-Who are you and what are you doing inside my head_?"

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhhh who is this person that is talking to Sakura inside her head. This is a hint this is not Inner Sakura.**

**Tobi: please leave a review.**


	4. Kihanna and Sasuke

Onward with chapter 4 YAYYY!!!

Tobi: Vampirekaurine-chan does not own Naruto.

"_You will know soon enough about who this is my dear daughter"_ the voice said while fading away along with the pain in her neck.

"Sakura are you ok?" Sasuke asked while sitting Sakura up. "Yeah I am going to ok Sasuke…can you please take me home now I feel very sleepy." She said starting to fall asleep.

"Yeah sure thing Sakura" Sasuke said while using a shadow clone to pick up Sakura to put her on his back.

"_I wonder what that was all about. She seemed fine when she was fighting Ino but then all the sudden she fell over holding her neck… Sakura is there something you're not telling me?" _Sasuke thought quietly to himself.

"_I'll just ask Sakura's mom when we get to her house"_ Sasuke started to jump on a roof and continued jumping roof to roof to Sakura's house.

(Ok before I finish this story I will make this clear. Sakura's mom is an Uchiha but she comes from a different Uchiha clan. See there is one Uchiha clan that has the Red Sharingan that can copy Justus (You all know that). Then there is the tainted Uchiha can that has the Red Sharingan and a Dark Blue Sharingan (With white commons). That can see into the future before something happens. This Sharingan cannot copy Jutsus and is useless in the battlefield).

Sasuke landed in front of Sakura's house and started to walk up to the front door. He knocked on the door waiting for Sakura's mom to answer it.

A woman with short pink and black haired answer while looking at Sakura on Sasuke's back. " Sasuke come on in and put her on the couch."

"Ok" Sasuke walked into the house putting Sakura gently down on the couch.

"Ok now that that's done. Do you want to tell me what happened to Sakura?" Kihanna said while her and Sasuke sat down on another couch.

"Yeah… Um… Well you see… I don't know how t put this so I'll just tell youu why she passed out."

Sasuke take a deep breathe " Well her and Ino were at it again and started to fight so when Ino called Sakura a forehead girl she broke her neck then"…Sasuke stopped for a moment trying to remember everything.

" Sakura started to walk away but she didn't get to far because she stopped then fell on the ground yelling in pain holding her neck." Kihanna was looking at Sakura while Sasuke told her all the things that happened to Sakura.

"So, what you're telling me is tat she passed out because of a pain in her neck?" Kihanna asked while walking over to Sakura.

"Yes I tried to get her to talk to me but she won't response o a word I was saying…. also it sounded like she was talking to someone." Sasuke said while looking at Sakura who was starting to sweat.

"Hm..She was talking to someone.. are you sure it wasn't Inner Sakura she was talking to?" Kihanna said while checking Sakura's neck. (Yes Sasuke knows about Sakura's Inner self.)

"No, I don't think it was Inner Sakura she was talking to cause it seemed that she was fighting something."

" Fighting something you say?" Kihanna then put her hand over her mouth and let out a small scream while falling backwards.

Sasuke quickly ran where Kihanna and Sakura were. "W-What is the matter with you" Sasuke asked the older lady who started to cry.

"It's n-nothing Sasuke why don't you head on home… you don't want to worry your mother do you Sasuke" Kihanna asked Sasuke while wiping her eyes on her shirt.

"No, I don't want to worry her. I guess I'll see you and Sakura later then" Sasuke said while walking to the front door putting his sandals back on walking out the front door.

"_Curse that teme doing this to my daughter I'll have revenge." _Kihanna thought to herself while holing Sakura close to her heart.

For all of you thinking who she was talking about she was no talking about Sasuke.

Tobi: please review.


	5. Sasuke's angry

Chapter 5 is here Believe It!!!! Hope you enjoy it or else.

Tobi: Vampirekakurine-Chan does not own Naruto

**AT Sasuke's House (Mansion)**

" _I hope Sakura will be ok by tomorrow…. Though I am kinda worried about what happened early."_

**Flash Back**

_Khanna was looking at Sakura while Sasuke told her all the things that happened to Sakura._

_"So, what you're telling me is that she passed out because of a pain in her neck?" Khanna asked while walking over to Sakura._

_"Yes, I tried to get her to talk to me but she won't response to a word I was saying…also it sounded like she was talking to some one," Sasuke said while looking at Sakura who was starting to sweat._

_"Hm…She was talking to someone…are you sure it wasn't Inner Sakura she was talking to?" Khanna said as she checked Sakura's neck_

_"No, I don't think it was Inner Sakura she was talking to. Cause it seemed that she was fighting something."_

_"Fighting something you say?"_

(Hehe I forgot to put this in the other chapter) _Khanna moved some of Sakura's hair from her neck only to see something that she didn't want to see._

_Khanna then put her hand over her mouth and let out a small scream while falling backwards_.

**End of Flash Back**

_"I wonder what she saw in order to make her scream like that"_ Sasuke was then bought out of his thoughts as his mother called him down for dinner.

Sasuke angrily got off of his bed and walked out of his room only to run into Itachi. " Watch where you're going little brother,"

" Itachi shut up I am not in the mood for your mind games go paint your nails or something." Sasuke said while walking down the stairs leaving a shocked Itachi. _" What the heck just happened?"_

"**I believe that our little brother just told us off"**

_" I think I know that. Thank you very much"_

"**Well it's not my fault that you asked such a stupid question in the first place"**

_" Shut up and go a way."_ Itachi said to his Inner self as he walked down the stairs.

" Sas-Chan how was your day today," Mikoto asked her youngest son with a smile on her face. Sasuke said nothing he was just glaring at his plate of food.

"Sasuke answer your mother when she is talking to you." Fugaku said while glaring at the 13 year old.

Sasuke then looked up from his plate of food to send back an equal glare to his father. " I heard her I just choose not to answer her, plus it's really not any of your concerns to know how my day went," Sasuke said in a cold voice.

Once Sasuke said this line Fugaku grabbed his son by his neck with the Sharingan on. "Sasuke, don't you dare speak to me like that do you understand me?" Sasuke just looked at his father with his Sharingan on also.

Itachi then walked into the room only to find the table flipped over, food all over the floor, his mother crying, and his father having his younger brother by the neck.

Itachi walks over to his mother who was trying to get Fugaku to let their son go.

All Fugaku did was push Mikoto on the floor gripping Sasuke's neck harder that his face started to turn a little red. " Mom what the heck is going on here…Itachi paused for a moment. "Why does dad have Sasuke by his neck, and what the heck is Sasuke's problem." Mikoto looked at her oldest son.

"I-I don't know what happened Itachi… A-All I did was asked Sasuke how was his day… T-Then he talked back at your father and now you see what is happening now." Mikoto got back up to try to talk to Fugaku who was now cutting of Sasuke's oxygen.

" Let m-me go before I kill you" Sasuke said as he tried to fight off his father's arm.

"I might let you go after your dead, I will not have such disrespect in my house hold is that clear Sasuke?" Fugaku said as he punched Sasuke in the stomach.

Sasuke said nothing but just hang there glaring at his father with a line of blood coming out of his mouth.

Fugaku then dropped him on the floor and walked out of the room before he was fully out of the door he turned to Sasuke

"Let this not happen again alright Sasuke."Fugaku said while walking out of the room.

Mikoto walked over to Sasuke with some bandages and a towel. Sasuke looked at his mom when she placed the towel to his chin to clean the blood off.

" Mom I-" Sasuke was cut off when Mikoto placed a finger to his lips. "It's ok Sasuke you don't need to say you're sorry," Mikoto then wrapped the bandages around Sasuke's neck and stomach.

Itachi walked out of the room to his room to turn in for the night. After Itachi closed his door he heard a knock n it, he opened t only to find Sasuke standing there looking at the ground.

"What is that you need Sasuke?" Itachi said, as he looked down on his little brother.

" Itachi I am sorry for what I said earlier I was just worried about Sakura." Sasuke said as he looked up at his brother.

"Do you want to talk about it Sasuke because if you do then I'll listen" Itachi said while placing a hand on the top of Sasuke's head.

"Yeah," Sasuke said as he entered Itachi's room and sat down on his bed. Itachi closed the door then walked over to Sasuke and sat down next to him.

Sasuke told Itachi every thing that had happened to Sakura and when he was done he went back to his own room to turn in for the night.

_" I knew something like this would happen… so you are coming after your daughter huh Orochimaru?"_ Itachi thought before rolling over trying to sleep.

_"I am coming for you my dears"_

The secret is out!!! That's right Orochimaru is Sakura's father!!!

Tobi: OHHHH NOOO NOT OROCHIMARU!!!!!

Me: Tobi breath. just say your line and everything will be fine.

Tobi: please review Tobi then runs away really fast leaving a dust cloud behind him


	6. Itachi and family

Chapter 6 Believe It!!! By the way Orochimaru comes during the Jonin exams just like he did with Sasuke at the Chunin exams.

But that's in a few more chapters.

By the way Itachi, Sasuke, and Fugaku maybe OOC.

Tobi: VampireKakurine-Chan does not own Naruto if she did then Naruto would be hokage, Sasuke would have married Sakura, and Hinata would tell Naruto her feelings.

-**The Uchiha House Hold-**

Beams of light shine upon a sleeping lump in a dark blue blanket with wild black hair poked from under it.

An alarm clock started to ring on the nightstand on the right side of the bed.

The hair went back under the cover and a fist replaces it smashing the poor little alarm clock.

" _What the…. curse the stupid so awaking me from my beauty sleep" _Itachi thought as he sat up in his bed.

" _Well I guess its time for the morning schedule let's see what's on my schedule for today:_

Take a shower

Use clone to pour water onto Sasuke.

Run away from angry wet Sasuke.

Escape without any bruises from Sasuke.

Eat breakfast with family.

Torture Sasuke before leaving on a mission.

Training

Take a nice long cat nap

Repeat poking Sasuke's forehead for 10 minutes.

Sing in the shower (don't know why I put that there)

Turn in for the night.

"_So this is my new schedule for the week..Aw well better get started with number 1." _Itachi then sat down his schedule and went to take a shower.

"ITACHIIIIIII GET BACK HERE SO THAT I CAN RING YOUR STUPID WEASEL NECK!!!! Sasuke yelled to the top of his lungs chasing Itachi with a kunai knife.

**Flash Back**

_Sasuke was sleeping peaceful dreaming about becoming an ANBU captain. _

_A sneaky shadow stood over him with a bucket of cold water with ice in it over Sasuke's head. _

_Ice-cold water came down on Sasuke's head making him jump up in the process while glaring at (Fake) Itachi._

_Sasuke then jumped up from his wet bed and jumped on Itachi. _

_There was a poof of smoke and Sasuke sat there on the floor glaring at the real Itachi in the front of his door smirking._

_Sasuke then turned on his Sharingan, jumped up towards Itachi who started to run down the halls laughing when Sasuke tripped and fell on the carpet._

**End of Flash Back**

ITACHIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE THIS MORNING!!!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"That's if you can little brother," Itachi said while laughing with his eyes closed.

Not watching where he was going run straight into the wall face first.

Sasuke then stopped chasing Itachi when he seen him on the floor looking at the cell talking about something like pretty colors.

Sasuke slowly walked over to his brother " Itachi are you ok?"

Itachi nodded his head sitting up.

Sasuke then bust out laughing causing him to fall on the floor holding his sides.

(Remember he was hit in the stomach, which didn't hurt him unless he touched it)

Itachi sat there holding the knot on his forehead glaring at his younger brother.

Fugaku and Mikoto came out of their room to see what was happening to their two sons.

Mikoto quickly ran over to Itachi looking at his knot that was shaped like an egg.

Sasuke started to calm down until he seen the size of Itachi's knot and started laugh again.

"Sasuke stop laugh at your brother's he- Fugaku stopped what he was saying also looking at Itachi's head then fell on the floor with Sasuke laughing.

Itachi started to pout when Mikoto put an ice cloth on Itachi's forehead.

"Itachi are you going to be ok dear," Mikoto asked while looking at Sasuke and Fugaku who were now having tears coming out of their eyes.

"No mommy I am not ok… I have a small boo-boo on my forehead and my father and brother are laughing at me' Itachi said whle crossing his arms.

"I-Itachi that's not a small boo-boo.. Sasuke paused for a moment to look at his father who had a smirk on his face. " That's an XL boo-boo on your head!!" Sasuke and Fugaku said at the same time falling over again laughing at Itachi.

After Sasuke and Fugaku calmed down everyone went to the kitchen for breakfast.

Itachi then walked into the kitchen with a large Band-Aid on his forehead.

(The big Band-Aid when someone falls on their head and when they go to get up there are one of the giant Band-Aid on their boo-boos)

Sasuke almost choked on his food when he caught of Itachi. Itachi give him a look that said " I-Dare-You-Start-Laughing-And-I'll-Show-Everyone-Your-Baby-Pictures" Look.

Sasuke continued to eat his breakfast without looking at his brother anymore.

Fugaku already left after the incident of Itachi running into a wall thing.

"Sasuke shouldn't you be heading over to the training grounds with your teammates and Sensei?" Mikoto asked Sasuke as he sipped his tomato juice.

"Yeah"

"_Maybe Sakura is well enough to come to training today," _Sasuke thought as he handed his mom his plate.

"See you later mom and Itachi" Sasuke said while putting on his ninja sandales walking out of the house.

"_Sakura I wonder if you are ok now,"_ Sasuke said while looking at the sky.

As Sasuke turned the corner something jumped on him.

Hm…No it is not Sakura if that's what you all are thinking.

Tobi: please review or I will eat you… BECAUSE YOU WILL FEAR I TOBI!!!!


	7. What happen to Sakura

I am back Believe It!!! Why did I have to erase this story why!!!! I could have had 13 reviews but noooo my hyper side just had to write this…anyway enjoy chapter 7!!!

Did I mention that I was evil from making Itachi hurt his sexy forehead? I didn't mean to hurt. Ahem anyway Tobi if you would please

Tobi: Vampirekakurine-chan does not own Naruto

Me: Thank you Tobi here is your cookie I promised you Throws Tobi a cookie

Tobi: Yay Tobi gets a cookie hehehehe

Me: Onward with the story

"_W-what time is it? And where am I" _Sakura thought as she sat up from the hospital bed that she was on.

Sakura looked around the white room just as she was ready to move off the bed something stopped her.

Looking down at her wrist she noticed that she was chained to the hospital bedpost.

" _Something bad must of happened if I am chained, but what happened?"_

"**Sooooo, you don't remember what you did last night huh?"**

" _Well if you know what happened then do you mind informing me?"_

**" I don't feel like it right now give me ten minutes"** Inner Sakura replied while growing really quiet. 

**10 Minutes**

_"Ok, its been ten minutes now tell me what the hell happened"_

"**Oh great just great you know you have a real attitude in the morning, not even I am that mean this early in the morning…I guess I'll tell you now."**

**Flash Back**

_After Sasuke left Kihanna walked back over to where Sakura was laying._

"_Inner Sakura can you hear me if you can then tell my what's going on here," Kihanna said as she sat on the floor next to Sakura's body._

_Sakura's body started to twitch for a moment then she stopped. Sakura opened her eyes, but they were not the emerald color she was birth with._

_Her eyes were a dark blue color. "__** I don't know what happened, all I know is that we were fighting Ino one moment and the next somebody showed up inside her head." **__Inner Sakura said as she looked at Kihanna without moving her head._

"_What are you talking about someone being in Sakura's head, what did they look like?" Kihanna said while looking at Sakura's neck._

_**"It was only one person there with me, but what scared me was that the person looked exactly like me and outer Sakura. But she had yellow eyes like snakes"**_

_"Did you try to attack her while Sakura was fighting Ino?" Kihanna asked a little frighten at what she might here. _

_**"Yay I tried to fight her but it was like she was a hologram because every time I tried to hit her I went right though her, she was able to land punches on me"**_

_Kihanna went pale at what Inner Sakura had said, she was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a scream of pain._

_Black marks started to cover Sakura's body as she continued to scream at the top of her lungs_ _as she sat up holding her neck._

_All of Sakura's hand dropped from her neck to her lap, taking long breathes Sakura started to chuckle a little._

_" S-Sakura what is the matter with you," Kihanna started to back away from her daughter who started to laugh out loud._

_Sakura then stopped laughing and turned her head to her mother. Kihanna almost screamed when she seen what color Sakura's eyes were._

_Emerald clashed with Amber._

_"**Nothing is wrong with me mommy why do you as, Inner Sakura was being mean and locked me up in a holding cell inside Sakura's head…**She paused for a moment. Then a smirk appeared on her face._

_"**Now that I am out daddy says that I can have some fun with you, the Hokage, and the villagers."** Sakura said while grabbing her mother's neck pushing her against the wall._

_"**Now then lets have some fun shall we mommy?"**_

**End of Flash Back**

_"W-Wait are you telling me that I attacked my own mother?"_ Sakura had a shock look on her face.

"**Yeah that's exactly what I am telling you, you better be lucky that one of the villagers told the Hokage. If she never came and sealed of that mark of yours then everyone would be dead."**

_"So the Hokage chained me to this hospital bed to keep me from attacking anyone after she sealed of this mark your talking about"_ Sakura asked as she held her neck were the mark is.

"**Yes, now if you don't mind I have to go and make sure that Crazy Sakura doesn't get out again"** Inner Sakura then faded from Sakura's head.

" I see that you are awake," Sakura looked up from her lap to see Tsunade standing in the doorway.

"Um…Hokage-Sama what are you doing here…I-I mean good morning," Sakura then bowed her head to Tsunade.

" I came t check up on you to make sure you weren't going crazy again," Tsunade then walked to Sakura's bed to get the chart at the foot of the bed.

" Hokage-Sama is my mom ok?" Tsunade looked up from Sakura's chart to look at her.

"She has 4 broken ribs and one broken arm, other then that she is okay." Sakura then looked back down at her lap.

"I guess I can unchain you now, but you are staying with me the rest of today so that I can make sure that you won't go crazy with that Curse Mark." Tsunade said as she unchained Sakura.

"So this thing on my neck is called a Curse Mark?" Sakura asked while rubbing her wrist.

"Yeah it's called a Curse Mark, one of my other Jounins has this same curse mark on her neck also."

"What's her name, if you don't mind me asking?"

" Her name is Mitarashi Anko you would probably see her from time to time in my office."

"Now then, your mom wants you to stay with me until she gets out of the hospital, so get dress I'll be outside." Tsunade said as she walked out of the door to leave Sakura to get dressed.

**With Sasuke**

"_What the hell?"_ Sasuke though as he tried o get up with some difficultly.

" NOW SASUKE IT IS TIME YOU FACE ME AFTER WHAT YOU DID!!! a person yelled from the top of his back.

" ITACHI!!! GET YOUR FAT WEASEL BEHIND OFF ME!!!! YOU'RE BREAKING MY BONES AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to get his brother off of him.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME FAT" Itachi yelled into Sasuke ear.

"Well last time I check my name is Uchiha Sasuke you're little brother now as I was saying…GET OFF YOU STUPID WEASEL!!!!"

Itachi then got off of Sasuke's back started to walk away, but before he did he stepped on Sasuke as he walked away.

"HAHAHAHAAHA SASUKE-TEME GOT STEPPED ON!!!!"

I know you know who that was don't you?

Tobi: Review please.


	8. Uzmaki Naruto is here!

Chapter 8 Believe It!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really don't know how long this story is going to last…anyway enjoy while you can…just to let you all know I am not starting any other stories until I am finished with this one.

Tobi: Vampirekakurine-Chan does not own Naruto.

Recap:

_Itachi then got off of Sasuke's back and started to walk away, but before he did he stepped on Sasuke as he walked away. _

""HAHAHAHAAHA SASUKE-TEME GOT STEPPED ON!!!!"

End of Recap

Sasuke pushed himself off the ground to look at who was laughing at him only to see Konoha's number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja Uzumaki Naruto.

"Who are you laughing at Dobe Hm?" Sasuke asked the blond who was now on the ground laughing.

"HAHAHAHA I-I HAHAHAHAHA L-LAUGHING HAHAHAA AT HAHAHAAHA Y-YOU HAAHAHAAHA SASUKE-TEME HAHAAHAHA HELP I CAN'T BREATH HAHAHAAHAHA!!!!!!"

Sasuke waited patiently for Naruto to stop laughing at him.

Naruto stopped laughing after ten minutes wiping the tears from his eyes while looking at his best friend/ rival.

Suddenly Naruto felt a fist connect itself on his ninja headband causing him to fall backwards on the ground twitching.

"I-I I like pie" Naruto said as he laid out on the ground with his eyes crossed.

"I thought that you like ramen," Sasuke said as he raised his eyebrow.

"No teme I like pie and I LOVE ramen, so Believe It!!!!" Naruto then pushed himself off the ground to point his finger at Sasuke. " Why did you hit the future Hokage hm?"

"Cause I can Dobe," Sasuke then started to walk away from Naruto to go to the training grounds.

"HEY TEME!!!! WAIT UP AND STOP CALLING ME A DOBE, I AM NOT A DEAD LAST YOU STUPID TEME!!!" Naruto screamed as he ran to catch up with his teammate.

**With Sakura and Tsunade**

As Sakura was getting dress Tsunade waited patiently outside of the door thinking to herself.

"_How did Sakura get that Curse Mark in the first place, I had lots of ANBU all around the village after the old man died, was I that careless?" _Tsunade was so busy thinking that she didn't see Sakura standing in front of her.

"Hokage-Sama are you okay?" Tsunade snapped out of her thoughts to see Sakura.

"Yeah I am ok, now let's get you out of this hospital," Tsunade started to walk away until she was stopped by Sakura's hand.

"Hokage-Sama can we visit my mom first, I want to see if she is all right and I want to say I am sorry to her." Sakura said as she looked down at the ground letting go Tsunade's wrist.

"Yeah, we can see how she is doing, come on I'll show you where her room is." Tsunade started to walk away in the opposite direction of Sakura (Right).

"Thank you Hokage-Sama," Sakura said as she followed Tsunade.

"Please stop calling me Hokage-Sama, and don't call me Lady Hokage or Lady Tsunade, you got that." Tsunade said as she looked at Sakura who started to follow in step with her.

"But, what am I suppose to call you then"

" You can call me Tsunade, and just Tsunade do you understand that Sakura."

"Yes Tsunade, but why did my mom want me to stay with you," Sakura asked while looking at Tsunade.

"She said that she didn't want you by yourself," Tsunade stop at a door with the numbers 212 on it.

"Oh, I could have stayed with Sasuke and his family I am su-

"NO, you're not staying with the Uchiha's do you understand that Sakura" Tsunade said while looking down at Sakura.

"Yes Tsunade"

"Good now, let's go see your mom"

" Ok,um Tsunade thank you"

Um sorry for not updating soon. Also tell people to read my story or i will not update for a longggggggggggggggg time.

Tobi: Review please


	9. Hm?

Chapter 9 oh yeah Believe It!!!!! Enjoy

Tobi: Vampirekaurine-chan does not own Naruto

Recap

"_Ok, um Tsunade thank you"_

End of Recap

**-With Itachi-**

"_Let's see here, I took a shower, had a clone pour water on Sasuke, I ran away from Sasuke, I did escape with a bruise on my lovely forehead, I had breakfast with my family, Tortured Sasuke, now I have to go to the Hokage's office for a mission"_ Itachi thought as he walked off to the Hokage Tower and put his schedule in his weapon pouch.

**-With Sasuke and Naruto-**

"Oi! Sasuke-Teme can we stop and get some Ramen please," Naruto said as he stopped in front of Sasuke.

"No Dobe, we have to go to the training field to wait for Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei," Sasuke started to walk around Naruto.

"B-But Sasuke-Teme……..I Uzumaki Naruto the future Hokage demand you to turn your emo teme butt back around to go get me some Ramen at Ichiraku noodle shop right now BELIEVE IT!!!!," Naruto said with one finger pointing at Sasuke's back and the other hand on his hip.

Oh Sasuke turned around all right and punched Naruto right on his jaw.

"Don't call me emo, I am not emo and you can get your own food Dobe," Sasuke started to walk away.

"HAHAAHHHAAHAHA Naruto how's the weather down there?" an unknown voice said over Naruto as he laid on the ground.

"I think Uchiha killed him," Said another voice over Naruto.

"I-I don't think h-he is d-dead," Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see Shino, Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru standing over him.

"N-Naruto-kun are you a-alright," Hinata said with a blush across her face.

Naruto blinks for a moment before jumping up in Kiba's face.

"I'll tell you how it is down there, it smells like dog, Kiba."

Kiba narrows his eyes at Naruto "What was that, I didn't quit catch that."

"I know because you're too stupid to hear what I said, so Believe It!!!," Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head.

A vein started to put up on Kiba's forehead, "Look here you idiot, don't call me stupid or you'll be sleeping in the dirt, you got that." Kiba said as his and Naruto's noses almost touched.

"N-Naruto-Kun if you want, u-um I-I c-can buy you s-some r-ramen," Hinata looked at the ground poking her fingers together.

"WHAT!!!! REALLY HINATA-CHAN," Naruto said as he jumped in front of Hinata.

"U-Um Hai, I'll b-buy you some r-ramen after t-training."

"THANK YOU HINATA-CHAN YOU'RE THE BEST!!!" Naruto yelled as he hugged Hinata.

"Naruto I don't think that-" Kiba stopped his sentence as he watched Hinata faint "Never mind."

"OH NO!!! I KILLED HINATA-CHAN!!! HINATA CAN YOU HEAR ME!!! PLEASE DON'T DIE, YOU PROMISED ME RAMEN!!!"

"Naruto Hinata is not dead she just fainted," Shino said as he pushed up his sunglasses.

"Oh!," Naruto handed Hinata over to Kiba.

"Well see you guys later, Believe It!" Naruto said as he ran in the direction Sasuke went.

"I think something is wrong with that kid, don't you think Akamaru," Akamaru barked in agreement.

**-With Sakura and Tsunade-**

"Tsunade before we go in there, what about my training with my Sensei and teammates," Sakura asked as she looked up at the female Hokage.

"Who is your Sensei and what squad are you in," Tsunade said as she looked down at Sakura.

"Hatake Kakashi and I am in Squad 7."

"I see, what are the names of you're teammates."

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke"

" Well take care of that after we visit you're mom, alright."

"Hai"

Tsunade opened the door to Haruno Kihanna's hospital room walking in while telling Sakura to wait outside.

"How are you doing," Tsunade said walking over to the chart

"I am doing fine Hokage-Sama, How is Sakura doing," Kihanna looked up at Tsunade.

A vein popped up on Tsunade's forehead "Sakura is doing fine….you know, you and you're daughter have something in common."

"Oh, what is it," Kihanna asked

"Calling me Hokage-Sama, you know I gave you permission to call me Tsunade and yet you still call me Hokage-Sama."

"Sorry"

"Sakura, come on in," Tsunade said as she looked at Kihanna's chart

Kihanna looked up with widen eyes as Sakura came into the room with her head down. _"Sakura"_

Tsunade walks to the left side of Kihanna's bed to let it up. Sakura was still looking at the afraid to look up at her mom.

"I'll be right outside if you guys need me," Tsunade said as she walked out of the door closing it behind her.

Neither Sakura nor Kihanna dared not to move a muscle. Sakura then sums up enough courage to look up at her mom.

Kihanna then holds out one arm(seeing that the other one is broken), Sakura runs over to her mom hugging her tightly(but not to tight because of a couple of broken ribs) crying.

**-With Tsunade-**

"_Ok, now after Sakura is finish talking to her mom I have to find her teammates and her Sensei, man I sure need some sake right now," _Tsunade said as she massaged her forehead.

"Hokage-Sama, there is no one to assign missions to Squads that want to go on missions," an ANBU said as he bowed down on one knee looking at Tsunade.

"Oh great just what I need, more crap, alright I'll be there in a moment just let me take care of something." Tsunade then turned on her heal back to where Kihanna and Sakura were.

**-With Sasuke-**

" _The nerve of that Dobe calling me an emo teme and demanding me to buy him ramen…Ha think again,"_ Sasuke thought as he waited on the bridge for Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto.

"_I wonder if Sakura will show up to day for training,"_ Sasuke thought as he looked up at the sky.

" _It's so quiet," _Sasuke thought as he closed his eyes

"SASUKE-TEME HOW DARE YOU HIT ME AND LEAVE ME ON THE GROUND TO DIE!!!" Naruto screamed as he walked up to Sasuke.

"_I take that back," _Sasuke opened his eyes to glare at Naruto.

"Why don't I hit you hard enough to actually leave you on the ground to die?" Sasuke said calmly, as he continued to glare at Naruto

"DON'T GLARE AT ME TEME, AND YOU CAN NEVER KILL ME BECAUSE I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO THE GREATEST NINJA WHO EVER LIVED…BELIEV IT!!!"

"_Kakashi-sensei you better hurry and show up or there will be a dead Naruto on the ground" _Sasuke then closed his eyes with his eyebrow twitching.

**-Two Hours Later-**

"Sorry I am late, I lost my mask and had to find another one," Kakashi said as he rubbed the back of his neck with his eye closed.

"YOU LAIR, BELIEVE IT!!!!" Naruto pointed a finger at Kakashi who in return pulled out his book.

"Hm, now this is interesting one voice calling me a lair, where is the other one." Kakashi then looked up from his book at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan isn't here yet…OH NO!!!! SAKURA-CHAN WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUUUU!!!!" Naruto screamed running around in circles with his hands above his head.

"Sasuke" Sasuke looks up at his Sensei after he tripped Naruto.

"Yeah"

"Sakura normally arrives here with you, right?" Kakashi looked at Naruto who was now kissing the floor because of Sasuke's foot holding down his head.

"Yes, she does arrive here with me."

"I see, let's go and look for her shall we," Kakashi puts up his book and starts to walk away only to be stopped by Sasuke's voice.

"There is no need to go look for her, her mom said that she will come to training today," Sasuke continues to hold Naruto's head down with his foot.

"All right then, I guess we can sit here and wait until she arrives," Kakashi jumps into a tree branch with one leg hanging over the side, he puts out his book to continue to read it.

"_Lazy"_ Sasuke then removes his foot from Naruto's head who was laying there unmoving.

"_I guess this time I really killed him this time,"_ Sasuke thought a he sat under the tree Kakashi was in.

Will I wrote as much as I can for now, and no Naruto is not dead he just passed out.

Tobi: Please Review


	10. We have a problem

Chapter 10 Believe It!!!!!

Tobi: Vampirekakurine-Chan does not own Naruto

**-With Sakura and Kihanna-**

"Mom I am so sorry for hurting you, please don't hate me I didn't mean it," Sakura said as she tried to wipe the tears that were running down her face.

"Sakura…it was not you're fault that this happen, and don't every think that I could hate you," Kihanna said as she lifted Sakura's chin to look her in the eyes.

Sakura and Kihanna looked at the door as it opened to reveal Tsunade walking in.

"Kihanna, I am sorry but I have to cut Sakura's visit short because I have things to do," Tsunade said looking at Kihanna.

"I understand Tsunade…Sakura I want you to be good for Tsunade understood?"

"Hai!"

"Ok, I love you dear and I will see you soon ok," Kihanna pushed some of Sakura's hair behind her ear.

"I love you too," Sakura hugs her mom before getting up following Tsunade out of the room.

Tsunade waits until Sakura is outside the door before turning to Kihanna.

"You fully understand what I am about to do don't you Kihanna?" Kihanna looks up at Tsunade with tears in her eyes.

"Hai I understand what you are going to do just please make sure that she is safe." Tsunade nods her head before walking out the room closing the door behind her.

_"Sakura, please be safe"_

**-With Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto-**

"_OWWWWWWWWWWWW, my head is killing me…I wonder what happened….Teme!" _Naruto thought (Oh No Naruto thought…RUN AWAYYYY) as he held his head sitting up.

Naruto looked around for his teammate and sensei. _"What! Did they leave me or something?"_

Dobe, what are you doing?" Naruto turned around to see Sasuke standing there with his arms folded, with Kakashi standing behind him.

Naruto jumps up pointing his finger at Sasuke "WHY DID YOU TRIP ME AND PUT YOU'RE FOOT ON MY HEAD TEME?!"

"Cause you are annoying Dobe," Sasuke said closing his eyes.

"Ok, it's been 5 hours since we have been waiting for Sakura," Kakashi looked down at the younger Uchiha.

"I know, I guess we can go try and find her to make sure that she is ok," Sasuke said walking in the direction of Sakura's house.

**-With Tsunade and Sakura-**

"So you have Kakashi as you're sensei,' Tsunade and Sakura were walking down the streets of Konoha.

"Hai, he is my sensei and plus we hardly get any training done because he is always late!" Sakura said holding her fist up.

Tsunade stops walking to look inside an alley

Sakura almost crashed into Tsunade's back "Tsunade-San what is the matter?"

"Jiraiya, come on out here," Jiraiya came out of the shadows of the alley in front of Sakura and Tsunade.

"Ah good afternoon Master Jiraiya," Sakura bowed her head to Jiraiya.

"No need to bow to me Sakura," Jiraiya said looking down at the pink haired Kunochi.

Jiraiya looks at Tsunade with a serious look on his face "Tsunade we need to talk."

"Yeah, about what"

"There are too many ears around, so I'll meet you in your office and also bring Sakura too," Jiraiya then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"What is with everyone today! All I want to do is relax and drink some sake, but noooo I have to worry about all of this crap going around," Tsunade starts walking away with Sakura tagging allow behind her.

**-With Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi-**

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi walk down the streets of Konoha to Sakura's house.

"Neh, Teme! How come you know where Sakura-Chan lives huh?" Naruto said falling in step with Sasuke.

"Cause she is my best friend Dobe, I known her longer then you have," Sasuke walks up ahead of Naruto.

"B-But that's not fair Sasuke-Teme Believe It! Hey isn't that Sakura-Chan right there," Naruto asked as he pointed a finger at her back.

"Yeah that's her, let's catch up with her,"

" Isn't that Granny Tsunade with her also!!!!"

"OI, SAKURA-CHAN!!! GRANDMA TSUNADE!!!!!!"

Sakura and Tsunade turned around to see Naruto running to them.

"You little runt stop calling me that name!" Tsunade had a vein on her forehead.

"Yeah Yeah Whatever…Sakura-Chan where have you been, you had me, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei worried sick."

"Sakura are you okay" Sasuke asked as he hugged Sakura.

"Of course Sasuke every thing is fine," Sakura said with a fake smile.

_"Everything is not ok, she only calls me 'Sasuke' if something is wrong"_ Sasuke then lets go of Sakura stepping back some. 

"Good evening Hokage-Sama," Kakashi said as he bowed to Tsunade.

Kakashi then looks at his student "Hokage-Sama did Sakura do something wrong?"

"I tell you guys later, right now I have business to attend to. Also Sakura will be pulled off of Squad 7 until things around here are straight." Tsunade crosses her arms.

"What! What do you mean Sakura-Chan is pulled off of Team 7!? This is stupid!"

Sasuke stared with widen eyes at the Hokage.

"Hokage-Sama if Sakura is not coming back in my team, then who may I ask is going to replace her?"

"As I said before I tell you guys later, let's go Sakura," Tsunade walks away; Sakura takes one last look at her teammates and Sensei before running to catch up with Tsunade.

**-With Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke-**

"_I don't believe it….how can Grandma Tsunade just take Sakura off our team" _Naruto sits with Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru in the Ichiraku Noodle Shop staring at his ramen.

"N-Naruto-Kun are y-you alright," Hinata asked while looking at the depress Naruto.

Naruto looks from the corner of his eye to look at Hinata.

Hinata held in a 'gasp' when she looked into Naruto's eyes, they were just empty looking.

"No, Hinata I am not alright, I just lost a teammate," Naruto then turned away from Hinata staring back down at his ramen.

"Which teammate did you lose Naruto?" Kiba asked with some worry in his voice.

"Sakura" was all that he said.

"What to you mean you lost Sakura," Shino asked pushing his sunglasses up.

Naruto takes a deep breathe "Well me, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei were waiting for Sakura at the training field and she never showed up. So Sasuke, Kakashi, and me went to go and look for her, but when we found her she was with Tsunade." Naruto felt his eyes burn but continued anyway. "Kakashi-Sensei asked what was going on, and Tsunade told him that she'll tell him later. But then she told us that Sakura was being pulled from team 7 and that we would not see her anymore. I-I don't k-know what's going o-on and I-I can't even h-help her out with whatever is h-happening."

Naruto shoulders started to shake.

"Naurto-kun it is going to be all right" Hinata said as she pulled Naruto into a hug letting him cry on her.

"_Naruto"_ Kiba continued to watch Naruto cry on Hinata.

**-With Sasuke-**

"What in the world is going on here…what did the Hokage mean that we will not be seeing Sakura anymore." Sasuke said quietly to himself.

**-Flash Back-**

(This is after Tsunade told them that they would not see Sakura anymore)

**-Inside Tsunade's Office-**

"GRANDMA TSUANDE!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT SAKURA-CHAN ISN'T OUR TEAMMATE ANYMORE!!!!" Naruto yelled at Tsunade.

"_You heard me Naruto, Konoha is in danger because someone is after Sakura, so therefore I am going to send her away tomorrow at 3 p.m to the Kazekage in the wind country." _

_Sasuke eyes narrowed at Tsunade "When will Sakura come back," Tsunade looks at Sasuke._

"_That's the problem she is not coming back, after we send her to the Wind country then they will send her to another country to keep the enemy away from her," Tsunade stands up walking over to the window by her desk._

"_If she does return here then we will have to put her on lock down," Tsunade looks out the window."_

"_So, Hokage-Sama do you know who is after Sakura," Kakashi asked while trying to keep Naruto from jumping on he._

_Tsunade opens her mouth to answer Kakashi's question when someone else beats her to it._

"_Orochimaru," Everyone in the room turns to the owner of the voice, they see Jiraiya leaning on the wall with his arms crossed._

" _Who is this Orochimaru person you guys are talking about," Naruto asked while shrugging Kakashi's hand off his shoulder._

"_Orochimaru is one of the Legendary Sanin like I and Tsunade, also he is known as the man who killed the Third Hokage," Jiraiya said while looking at Sakura, who was sitting in the corner._

"_Wait he killed old man Hokage!!!" Naruto yelled at Jiraiya._

_Jiraiya closes his eyes "Yes Naruto he killed him, and not only that he is Sakura's father." Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto's eyes went wide at information that they just heard._

_All eyes in the room except for Jiraiya and Tsunade's landed on Sakura who had her knees pulled up to her chest with her face in them._

"_He's Sakura-Chan's father," Naruto asked as he continued to stare at Sakura._

"_Yeah, he's her father."_

"_How many of you have known this stuff, Hokage-Sama," Kakashi turned to Tsunade._

_Tsunade closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe " Just me, Jiraiya, Itachi, and Orochimaru just found out not to long ago._

"_What Itachi was involved with this too!!!" Sasuke yelled._

"_Yes Sasuke your brother found out, when he was sent on a mission to look for Sakura when she became missing, remember."_

"_Yeah I remember," Tsunade goes back to her seat to sit down while talking to Sasuke._

"_Well, when he found her she was trying to kill him by using a jutsu that only Orochimaru knows, seeing that he had seen the jutsu before you were even born."_

"_Also because that was an ANBU-Rank Mission he was not aloud to talk about with anyone unless they were ANBU members."_

"_Anywa-" Tsunade stopped her sentence and looked at Sakura who was now standing up._

"_Keekeekekeke Tsunade as smart as ever and Jiraiya as clever as ever," Tsunade and Jiraiya recognized that voice from anywhere it was……._

Hehehehehehehe that's all you guys get for now but there will be more in the next chapter. and who can this be in Tsunade's office? 

Tobi: Please Review


	11. A Message

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii I am backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Believe It!!!! I hope you guys were very patient because to tell all of you the true I forgot all of the stuff I was going to write about, be I remember now, so enjoy chapter 11!!!**

**Tobi: VampireKakurine-Chan does not own Naruto**

Still inside of the Flashback 

"_Also because that was an ANBU-Rank Mission he was not aloud to talk about with anyone unless they were ANBU members."_

"_Anywa-" Tsunade stopped her sentence and looked at Sakura who was now standing up._

"_Keekeekekeke Tsunade as smart as ever and Jiraiya as clever as ever," Tsunade and Jiraiya recognized that voice from anywhere it was… Yakushi Kabuto._

"_What the hell are you doing here Kabuto!!!!!!," Kabuto was standing next to Sakura._

"_Hm, Now Now Lady Tsunade why must you sound so angry to see me," Kabuto pushed his glasses up while looking at Tsunade._

_Clutching her fist Tsunade tried not to punch the smirk off of Kabuto's face._

"_As to answer your question, I have a messaged from Lord Orochimaru… He said no matter what you and the Leaf Village try to do he will have Sakura's power to crush this pitiful thing called a village," Kabuto was now looking at Naruto who was ready to jump on him._

"_Ah I see you also have the nine-tailed fox boy, Lord Orochimaru also said when he takes down the village he will kill you first," Kabuto said while pointing to Naruto._

"_Oh yeah, tell Orochi- what's-his-face, that I will not die at all Believe It!!!!," Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes at Kabuto._

" _Hm, as I said before Lord Orochimaru will crush the Leaf Village just as he did the Third Hokage, farewell for now," Kabuto then disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

**End of Flashback**

Now Sasuke, Kakashi, and Jiraiya were back inside of Tsunade's office

"Damn him and Orochimaru!!," Tsunade punch the window out by her desk.

Sakura continued standing were she was not moving a muscle_. "Why does everyone want me for my power," _Sakura thought she jumped out of the window.

Tsunade looks as Sakura speeds though the streets of Konoha.

"Sakura-chan come back!" Naruto yelled as he leaned halfway though the broken window.

"Jiraiya! Kakashi, go and find Sakura before she does something stupid," Tsunade said as her Naruto, and Sasuke continued to look out the window.

"Hai!," Kakashi and Jiraiya disappeared in clouds of smoke.

"Sasuke, I need you to go and find your brother Itachi and Shisui," Tsunade looks at Sasuke as he nodded jumping out of her broken window.

"Naruto I need you to go find Shizune and all of the Jonin and ANBU that you can find, clear?" Naruto ran out of Tsunade's office to go and find Shizune first.

"_Orochimaru, I will not let the Leaf Village fall once more,"_ Tsunade clutched her fist as she waited for everyone to return.

**With Kakashi and Jiraiya**

Kakashi stops running and starts making hand signs. "Fang Pursuit Jutsu," Kakashi slams his hand down on the ground summoning his Ninja hounds.

"Kakashi what's going on," Pakkun asked as he looked up at Kakashi.

" I need all of you to track down Haruno Sakura,"

"Yeah, what did she do," Kakashi looks down at Pakkun.

"Nothing..yet, Lady Hokage wanted me and Master Jiraiya to bring her back after she jetted out of her office."

"I see, move out boys!" All of the ninja hounds started trying to track Sakura's scent.

" Kakashi I have a bad feeling in my gut," Jiraiya starts looking at the forest around them.

"Yeah, I have that same feeling Master Jiraiya," Kakashi and Jiraiya continued to look for Sakura, unaware of the pair of eyes looking at them.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke runs out of the village hoping to catch up with Itachi and Shisui. _"Please don't be to far away from the village," _Sasuke thought as he started to jump from tree to tree.

" Itachi I believe that we have company," Shisui said as he reached into his weapon pouch.

" I believe we do to," Itachi said while throwing a kunai into a tree next to him.

"_What the hell did that come from," _Sasuke thought as he dodged a kunai aimed at him.

"Come down form there," A cold voice said to Sasuke. _" Hey! I know that voice from anywhere." _Sasuke jumps out of the tree that he was hiding in.

" Sasuke!?, what are you doing here?" Itachi asked his younger brother.

"Well, Lady Hokage wanted me to catch up with you to because it is an emergency," Sasuke started running back to the village with Itachi and Shisui behind him.

**With Naruto**

"_Ok, I can't find anybody, maybe I should ask for help," _Naruto continued his search to find Shizune, the Jonin, and the ANBU.

"_Even if I don't want to do what I am about to do, I have no other choice," _Naruto knocked on the door in front of him.

Waiting patiently for someone to answer it.

The door opened to reveal Kiba standing there. " And what do you want you idiot?" Kiba said as he stepped outside closing the door behind him.

"Kiba as much as I hate you, I need your help with a task Granny Tsunade give me," Naruto looked as if he was going to blow up.

"Yeah, what kind of task are we talking about here," Kiba actually sounded interested.

"Well, I have to find Shizune-San, most of the Jonin, and most of the ANBU," Naruto said as he looked at his rival.

"All right I'll help because I have nothing better to do, just let me go get Akamaru first." Kiba walks back into his house to go and get his dog.

"Thanks Kiba," Naruto waited outside.

**With Kakashi and Jiraiya**

"I swear that student of mine can run away very fast," Kakashi jumped from tree to tree with Jiraiya.

"I can tell, anyway that feeling in my gut is only getting stronger," Jiraiya narrowed his eyes up of head of him and Kakashi.

"Kakashi," Pakkun appears on the branch in front of him and Jiraiya.

"Did you find her?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah I found her alright, she tried to kill me," Pakkun said as he turned around to show Kakashi and Jiraiya the small hole on his back.

"At first she tried to cut me with that sword Orochimaru has, then she grabbed me and throw me into a tree," Pakkun said as he turned back around looking at the two.

" You guys really don't have to look for her at all because she is already here," Pakkun then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"What did h-" Kakashi was intercept by a fist punching him in the jaw, he then flew off the branch and his back hit another tree.

Jiraiya then turns around to see Sakura standing there on the branch with her fist out.

"SAKURA WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, WHY DID YOU ATTACK KAKASHI LIKE THAT!!!!" Jiraiya yelled at the pink haired Kunochi.

Sakura said nothing as she jumped at Jiraiya, Jiraiya dodged her and though her into a tree.

But Sakura bounced the tree with her feet and dropped kick the Sanin jaw. Jiraiya catches himself before he hits the ground.

Sakura reappears behind Jiraiya and kicked him in the back of his head sending him face first into a tree.

Kakashi gets up slowly trying to ignore the pain in his jaw and back.

Sakura was getting ready to stab Jiraiya with the Kusanagi when Kakashi kicks her in the back, as Sakura fell forward she kicked Kakashi underneath his chin causing him to fly into the air. Sakura goes to jump in the air but was stopped by Jiraiya's Earth Style: Dark Swamp jutsu.

Sakura looks at her feet as she continued to sink into the dark swamp, narrowing her amber eyes at Jiraiya she gave him a smirk before poofing away in a cloud of smoke.

Knowing that she will be back later Jiraiya limped over to where Kakashi's body laid checking to see if he was still alive.

Seeing that he was still alive Jiraiya put Kakashi on his back before he jumped off to Konoha.

**With Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui**

" So Sasuke what is so important that Lady Hokage canceled our mission for," Itachi said while trying to match Sasuke's speed.

"It's Sakura again, she went crazy and know Lady Hokage had me to fid you two, Kakashi and Jiraiya to go and try to being Sakura back, and Naruto to go and find Shizune, some Jonin, and a couple of ANBU." Sasuke said as he speeded through the streets of Konoha to the hokage's office.

Not wanting to waste anymore time Sasuke placed chakra at the bottom of his feet running up the hokage's tower wall.

Tsunade sat in her chair waiting for the return of everyone nearly jumped out of her chair when Sasuke jumped though her broken window.

"Lady Hokage I have done my task, is there anything else that you need?" Sasuke was now trying to catch his breathe.

Itachi and Shisui walked throw the door like any other people would do.

"No Sasuke there is nothing else that you have to do, just take a break for a while," Tsunade turns her attention back on Itachi and Shisui.

"Now if I am correct Sasuke told you halfway of what is going on?" Both Uchihas nodded.

" Ok then, Orochimaru sent his little puppet Kabuto here to deliver a message about him wanting Sakura's power, and about crushing the leaf village again. But as Sasuke probably told you I sent Jiraiya and Kakashi after her," Tsunade puts her head in her hands.

" I promised Kihanna that I will keep Sakura safe and sound away from Orochimaru and I broke my promise to her," Sasuke watched as Tsunade dropped her head on the desk.

" Lady Hokage do you want me to go and talk to Sakura's mom for you," Tsunade looks up at Sasuke.

"No Sasuke I am sending you on a mission with your brother and Shisui to the wind country to escort the Kazekage here in the Leaf Village," Sasuke looked very surprised that Tsunade was letting him go on A-Rank Mission.

" I understand Hokage-Sama," Sasuke said as he bowed down to Tsunade. Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui disappeared out of the Hokage's office.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter I will update soon so do not rush me because I might trip over a rock….bye-bye for now.**

**Tobi: Please leave a review.**

**( I hope you all watched Naruto tonight… I have something to say….OROCHIMARU WAS WEARING GLITTER!!!!! So his new name is Orochi-glitter-maru. I not upset Orochimaru fangirls, i am sorry Orochimaru fans please don't kill me.)**


	12. Orochimaru and Akatsuki

**Hehehehhee here it is chapter 12 enjoy!!!!!**

**Tobi: VampireKakurine-Chan does not own Naruto.**

Recap

"_No Sasuke I am sending you on a mission with your brother and Shisui to the wind country to escort the Kazekage here in the Leaf Village," Sasuke looked very surprised that Tsunade was letting him go on A-Rank Mission._

" _I understand Hokage-Sama," Sasuke said as he bowed down to Tsunade. Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui disappeared out of the Hokage's office._

End Of Recap

**With Naruto and Kiba**

"So, do you mind telling me what is going on here Naruto?" Kiba looked at the blonde haired boy as they jumped roof to roof.

"In Granny Tsunade's office a boy appeared talking about somebody, I can't remember their names, but they were going to destroy Konoha with Sakura's power."

"I see, hey I just picked up Shizune's scent," Kiba jumps off the building they were on following Shizune's scent.

Naruto follows Kiba catching up to him, Shizune and Ton-Ton then comes into view.

"SHIZUNE-SAN!!!!" Shizune and Ton-Ton turns around to see Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto running to them.

"Naruto, what is the matter?" Shizune asked as Naruto and the other to stopped in front of her.

"No time to explain just go and meet up with Granny Tsunade right now," Naruto and Kiba jumped off to go and find some more ANBU and Jonin.

"_Lady Tsunade what is going here?"_ Shizune and Ton-Ton made their way over to Tsunade as fast as they can.

**With Kabuto**

"_I wonder when Lord Orochimaru plans on attack the Leaf Village?" _Kabuto walked down the dark hallways of Orochimaru's hide out.

"Kabuto-San?" Kabuto turns around to see Kimimaro kneeling on one knee. (Kimimaro is not sick in my story).

"Yes what is it?"

"Lord Orochimaru wishes to see you in his chamber," Kimimaro then gets up walking away.

Kabuto keeps on walking until he reaches the end of the hall, turning to his left he knocked on the chamber door.

The door opens by itself, to reveal nothing but darkness.

He walks in the room until he heard the door close behind him, standing in nothing but darkness, he waits quietly.

**With Sakura**

_**"Heheehee, foolish Jiraiya thinking that the jutsu he used would work on me."** _Sakura sat in the entrance of the cave, which was in the middle of Konoha forest.

**_"I know what their plan is already, but I still have to be careful."_** Sakura gets up and walks deeper inside of the cave.

**_"I wonder what is going to happen now to the Hidden Leaf Village when Daddy arrives,"_** While smirking to herself Sakura puts up a barrier around the cave that she was in.

While waiting for something to happen she decided that she would take a nap.

Curling up in a small ball she quickly fell asleep.

**Akatsuki Hideout**

"Leader-Sama is there a reason why you called us all?" Kisame asked as he looked at the shadowy figure.

"Yes there is a reason why I called you all here, it is to tell you all something." Everyone was now interest.

"I just clearly found out that Orochimaru has a daughter in Konoha," Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Who in the world would make a baby with Orochimaru in the first place, yeah" Deidara was now standing up looking at the Leader.

" I guess I can tell you all the real reason why Orochimaru joined Akatsuki in the first place," Deidara sat back down by Sasori.

" Well to make a long story short Orochimaru joined because of women problems and revenge."

"Wait, women problems?" Kisame looked confused.

"Yes women problems, he fell in love with an Uchiha but she didn't love him back, so then a different clan leader came and took her from Orochimaru. He was beyond piss, so he killed the man and raped the one he loved, then still angry he came here making new jutsus instead of hunting for Jinchuuriki. So he didn't know that the female Uchiha was pregnant with his child. I've heard that he learned that he has a daughter two days ago."

"That is really kind of deep, don't you think so Pain," Everyone looks at the door to see a shadowy figure of Konan.

"You're late Konan," Konan takes her seat by Pain (Leader-Sama) while turning to him.

"I am aware that I am late, I had to take care of something first."

Alright, now that you're here." Pain turns his attention back to the Akatsuki members.

"Zetsu, Hidan, and Deidara I need you guys to go into different parts of the rain village to seek out more information about Orochimaru's daughter clear?"

"Yes Leader-Sama," Zetsu bows his head before sinking into the floor disappearing.

"Alright yeah," Deidara walks out of the room.

"See you later shit face," Hidan yelled to Kakuzu.

"Now, Tobi and Sasori I need you both to go to the Village Hidden in the Sand, got it?" Sasori walks out the room without saying a word.

"Tobi is a good boy Leader-Sama, Tobi will have information for you when Tobi gets back, Bye-Bye" Tobi runs out of the room.

"Leader-Sama what are we going to do to the girl after we find out information about her?" Kisame and Kakuzu were still at the table with Pain and Konan.

"Well, we will kidnap her and use her powers to capture all of the Jinchuuriki, then we will kill her." Pain and Konan got up and left out the room.

"Well Kisame why don't we go rob a bank or something." Kakuzu looked over at Kisame who was sleeping on the table.

"Or we could just take a nap," Kakuzu lays his head down on his sack of money before going to sleep.

**With Shizune and Ton-Ton**

"Lady Tsunade!!!" Shizune busted through the door panting and holding Ton-Ton.

"Shizune hurry up close the door and sit down." Shizune closed the door and sat down in front of Tsunade's desk.

Turning her eyes behind Tsunade she sees that the window was broken.

" Lady Tsunade what happened to your window?"

"Never mind the window Shizune, we have more important matters." Tsunade had a serious look on her face.

"Orochimaru had sent Kabuto here to deliver a message for him, after he left Sakura went crazy and ran away. I had sent Jiraiya and Kakashi after her, also I have sent Naruto after some Jonins and ANBU, and lastly I sent Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisu to escort the Kazekage here."

"So you're saying that Sakura is in her crazy form, running around Konoha!?" Shizune's eyes went wide

"That's exactly what I am saying, plus Orochimaru is planning on attacking Konoha again." Ton-Ton crawls in Tsunade's lap.

"Oroch-" Shizune was interrupted by the door busting open.

Tsunade and Shizune looked up to see Jiraiya with Kakashi unmoving on his back.

"Jiraiya what happened," Tsunade jumped up out of her seat causing Ton-Ton to fall to on the floor.

Jiraiya headband was cracked and blood halfway covered his face, falling forward Jiraiya collapsed on the ground face first.

Shizune and Tsunade quickly ran over to were Kakashi and Jiraiya were.

"Kakashi-San can you hear me?" Kakashi didn't reply to Shizune's question.

"Jiraiya how did you end up like this?" Tsunade asked while flipping Jiraiya onto his back.

"Sakura came out of nowhere and attacked me and Kakashi, I think Orochimaru was trying to get Sakura to kill me off, because she mainly came after me."

Tsunade's hands started to glow a green color as she healed Jiraiya's wounds, Shizune started to do the same with Kakashi's wounds.

"Shizune I need you to go get a couple of Medics here to escort Jiraiya and Kakashi to the hospital."

"All right Lady Tsunade," Shizune stood up before running out of the room.

"_Jiraiya is just a little stronger then me so I can't go after Sakura myself, I'll just have to wait for some back up." _Tsunade thought as she continued to heal Jiraiya's wounds

**With Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui**

Itachi and Sasuke are waiting patiently for Shisui to show up.

"Sorry I am late guys mom was trying to keep me home with her," Shisui walks outside the gate and stops.

"It is understandable my mom was yelling about Sasuke going on this mission with us, so we were kind of late too." Sasuke and Itachi starts walking a head of the elder Uchiha.

"But what did your father say?"

"He didn't say anything until he seen Sasuke in my old ANBU uniform, he told Sasuke good luck with his first mission with us." Shisui looks down at Sasuke who was indeed wearing Itachi's old uniform.

"All right then, let's hurry to the Hidden Sand Village then," The Uchihas raced off.

"_Sakura please be ok when I get back."_

**With Kabuto**

Still standing in the dark room Kabuto started to look around.

"Lord Orochimaru, I was told that you wanted to see me, is that true?"

"Yessss, Kabuto I wanted to see you." Candles started to light up the dark room.

There was Orochimaru sitting in his chair staring in Kabuto's eyes.

Amber clashed with Onyx

"Akatsuki have just found out about my daughter, I need you to spy on them to see what they are planning to do with her."

"I understand Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said while bending down on one knee.

"I want you to take Tayuya and Kimimaro with you. Also I want you guys back before a meeting got it?" Orochimaru said with a smirk on his pale face.

"Albright," Kabuto stood up walking to the door, placing his hand on the doorknob Orochimaru stooped him.

"Kabuto, you better not fail this mission clear?" Kabuto turns the doorknob walking out of the room.

**With Kiba and Naruto**

"Naruto I picked up a scent of a Jonin in that tea shop." Naruto and Kiba quickly ran inside the teashop looking for the Jonin.

The Jonin that they saw was Asuma and he was with his students.

"Asuma-Sensei," Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Asuma looked up to see Naruto and Kiba run up to them.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Granny Tsunade told me to come find some ANBU and Jonin, and you're one of these people she needs right now."

"Alright, I am on my way." Asuma stands up to hurry over to the Hokage's office.

"What a drag, and I thought today was going to be a lay back day." Shikamaru placed his hand on his arms.

"You're to lazy Shikamaru. So Naruto were is Sasuke-Kun?"

"He's not in the village right now, anyway I see you guys later, let's go Kiba." Naruto and Kiba left the Teashop.

"Naruto there is an ANBU coming up right here." Kiba turns into an alley to see an ANBU standing there.

"Excuse me Mister ANBU sir, but the Hokage has requested your presents right now." In a flash the ANBU member was gone.

"Come on Naruto," Kiba zooms off again.

**With Sakura**

Sakura slowly opens her eyes.

"_Where am I?"_ Sakura sat up looking around. _"Why am I in a cave, what's going on here?"_ Sakura slowly stood up walking to the entrance to the cave.

She tried walking though it, but she was shocked instead.

"OW WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Why is there a barrier around this cave?"

"_**Ehhehehehehe, you can't escape my barrier, so just give up!"**_

"_Who are you and what have you don't with Inner Sakura!?"_

**_"Inner Sakura is asleep right now, and to answer you're question….I am you"_**

"_No you're not!!!!"_

**_"Let's just say I am the one who attacked our mommy"_**

Sakura's eyes went wide "_Y-You attacked my mom?"_

Sakura hears giggles "_**Yep I attacked her but she wasn't a lot of fun, Kakashi-San and Jiraiya-Kun were really fun to play with."**_

"_You attacked them too!?"_

_**"Hmmmmmm, yep I did, I attacked that stupid ugly mutt to. What was his name Pak, Pku, PePe…**_

"_Pakkun?"_

"_**YEAH!!! That's his name. I attacked him but he got away."**_

_"Let me out of this barrier."_

**_"No I don't want to, plus daddy says that I don't have to listen to you so….ha!" "Let me out damn it!!!!!" "NO!!! NOW SHUT UP I am going to sleep now"_**

Sakura looks out to see that she was in Konoha forest.

**With Kimimaro**

"_I wonder what Lord Orochimaru wanted from Kabuto?" _Kimimaro was lying down on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"_Unless Lord Orochimaru is looking for a new body vessel."_

There was a knock on Kimimaro's bedroom door. Getting up Kimimaro opened the door to see Kabuto standing there.

"What is it Kabuto-San?"

"Lord Orochimaru told me to tell you that we are going on a mission, go and wait outside while I go and get Tayuya." Kabuto said walking away.

**With Tayuya**

"Damn there is nothing to do in this dump," Tayuya walked down the dark hallways.

"Why won't Lord Orochimaru give a damn mission, it is fucking boring here."

"Tayuya should a lady like yourself be cursing so much" Tayuya turns around to see Kabuto standing there.

"Shut it for-eyes, what do you want anyway?"

"You said that you want a mission."

"I know what the fuck I said Kabuto."

"Well, Lord Orochimaru told me to tell you that you are coming on a mission with me and Kimimaro."

"About time damn I have a mission," Tayuya said as she followed Kabuto outside, then she seen Kimimaro leaning on a tree.

"Alright you two, Lord Orochimaru has put me in change of this mission."

"What is the mission about Kabuto-San?" Kimimaro asked as Kabuto pushed up his glasses.

"Yeah what is the mission about four-eyes?" Tayuya said leaning against the building."

"We have to find out information about Lord Orochimaru's daughter."

"WHAT!!!! Lord Orochimaru has a daughter?!"

"Yes Tayuya Lord Orochimaru has a daughter, anyway we have to also find out what Akatsuki is planning."

"We have to hurry with this mission, so that we can get back here for the meeting."

"What meeting Kabuto-San?"

"To destroy The Village Hidden in the Leafs what else." Kabuto and the others disappeared into the forest to start their missions.

**With Team Gai**

"Neji, do you have a feeling that something is about to go wrong?" Tenten asked as she continued to through Kunais and other weapons at the Huyga.

"Yes Tenten I have that same feeling…what about you Lee?"

"I too feel that something bad is going to happen, and I know that it has to do with my beautiful Sakura-Chan."

"Training, Gai-Seneis, and Sakura-Cahn…is that all you ever think about Lee?"

"YES!!!! MY DEAR TEAMMATE TENTEN THAT'S ALL MY RUNS ON!!!"

"All great Tenten you got him started again." Nehi said as he watched Lee doing a nice guy pose.

"I am sorry Neji…Lee if you don't shut up right now I'll tell Sakura that you sleep with a teddy Bear!!!"

"Please don't Tenten, she'll think that I am a baby, I want her to know that I am not a boy but a man."

"You're going to be a dead man if you don't shut up." Tenten said as she sat down in the under the tree.

**With Orochimaru**

"_I will not let Pain have my daughter at all."_ Orochimaru got up from his seat walking down the hallways.

"_Maybe it's time to pay Sakura and Kihanna a little visit" _Orochimaru then walked into the shadows with a smirk on his face.

**WOW! I wrote a lot!!!! I hope you guys are happy because one of you guys made me fall over a rock.**

**A lot of people are after Sakura Huh?**

**Tobi: Review please**


	13. Everyone's mission is set

Chapter 13 is here Believe It!! By the way I know a lot of you like to save my story without reviewing it. I know you guys save them but a least tell me how it is T-T please. Also remember what I said about Ami and Karin. Karin still works for Orochimaru in this story I just made a big mistake. So everything Karin said in the story was supposed to be Ami. Also is the Leader's name spelled Pein or Pain?

Tobi: READ AND REVIEW!! Ahem Vampirekakurine-Chan does not own Naruto.

Recap:

"_I will not let Pain have my daughter at all."_ Orochimaru got up from his seat walking down the hallways.

"_Maybe it's time to pay Sakura and Kihanna a little visit" _Orochimaru then walked into the shadows with a smirk on his face.

End of recap

**With Sasori and Tobi**

"Sasori-San are we there yet, are we!?" Tobi said running in front of Sasori.

"No Tobi it will take at least two days to get there, so stop asking the same question." Sasori's puppet replied.

"Tobi is a good boy!!" Tobi then trips on a rock falling on the ground.

"_Why did Leader-Sama have to pair me up with him of all people?"_ Sasori watches as Tobi pushes himself of the ground.

"No need to worry Sasori-San, Tobi is ok!" Tobi turns to look at the puppet. Sasori says nothing and walks pass Tobi.

"Don't fall behind Tobi or I will leave you," Tobi watches as Sasori started to disappear in the sand.

"NO DON'T LEAVE TOBI BEHIND, HE IS SCARED!!" Tobi catches up to Sasori.

"Do you understand how important this mission is Tobi?"

"Tobi understand Sasori-San, Tobi knows that he and Sasori-San must stop the Kazekage."

"Very good Tobi, now let's go"

"Hai, hey Sasori-San do you think Deidara-Chan is ok with Hidan-meanie" Tobi asked while tilting his head sideways.

"Why did you say 'Hidan-meanie', and I Deidara is ok with him."

"Tobi called Hidan that because he is always trying to kill Tobi."

"I see"

"Why does everyone want Orochimaru's baby?"

"She is not a baby Tobi, she should be about 12 years old."

"Oh, Tobi knew that!"

"Whatever" Sasori and Tobi disappear into the sand of the desert.

**With Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui**

"Itachi, do have any idea where we are going" Shisui asked as he and Sasuke followed.

"_An Uchiha never should say that he is defeated, I will continue to pretend I know were I am going."_

"**So you no idea where you are going do you?" **Inner Itachi questioned.

"_To tell you the truth….no,"_ Itachi drops his head.

"Oi Itachi!" Sasuke yelled into his older brother's ear, causing him to fall on the ground.

"What the hell Sasuke!! Are you trying to make me deaf?!" Itachi got up and slap Sasuke in the back of his head.

"Shisui-San was trying to get your attention," Sasuke said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Shisui, what was your question." Itachi looked at the other Uchiha.

"I was saying to you have any idea where we are going?"

"Of course I know where we are going." Itachi said looking away crossing his arms.

Sasuke pulled Shisui by his shirt whisper in his ear. "In other words he doesn't know."

Shisui nodded his head at Sasuke's comment.

Itachi pushes Sasuke on the ground before putting him in a head-lock.

"Itachi kill Sasuke later, right know we have to find the Kazekage tower." Shisui started to ask people were the tower was.

Itachi climbed off Sasuke helping him up.

"Alright Shisui." Itachi brushes the dirt off his uniform.

"Itachi isn't that one of the Kazekage's children right there?" Sasuke and Itachi both looked at who Shisui was talking about. A boy in all black.

"Hey you!!" The boy looks over at the boys running to him.

"Yeah, what is it," the boy asked crossing his arms.

"What's your name?"

"Kankuro, what's you guys names?"

"Well I am Shisui Uchiha, that small boy to my right is Sasuke Uchiha, and the other boy is Itachi Uchiha."

"So all of you guys are related?"

"No, these two are related, I just come from the same clan as them."

"I see, so why are Konoha ninja's in the sand village?"

"Well our Hokage told us to escort the Kazekage to our village because of some problems"

"Oh then I can take you guys to my father" Kankuro said walking away with the Uchiha's following him.

**With Zetsu, Deidara, and Hidan**

"Damn that Leader making us stay in the village!!" Hidan was now mad at their Leader.

"You shouldn't curse so much Hidan, yeah" Hidan turns around pointing his three bladed scythe at Deidara's face.

"Are you telling me what to do you little shitface?" Deidara started to sweat looking around really fast.

"N-No I wasn't telling you what to do Hidan, yeah." He slowly pushes the scythe down by the handle.

"Thought so, anyway why does Leader want us to find out information?" Hidan looks around.

"_He said that he wanted Orochimaru's daughter for her power."_ Hidan turns around to look at Zetsu hanging out of the tree.

"That's all he wants for her!? Man I could have stayed behind to mess with Kakuzu." Hidan looks away crossing his arms.

"I wonder if Sasori no Danna killed Tobi yet, yeah." Deidara looks at the ground in front of him.

"He probably killed the little bastard all ready, I know I would." Deidara looks at Hidan's back as they continued to walk around the village.

"Tobi is really annoying, but not bad enough to kill him off."

"Actually, Tobi dyed my hair purple and every since I've tried to kill him." Hidan said while having a tight hold on his scythe.

"That is bad yeah."

"_**I say we should eat him"**_ Hidan and Deidara both look at Zetsu.

"_No we can't eat Tobi he may taste funny."_

"_**Yeah you're right. Maybe we can eat Hidan or Deidara then."**_

"What!? You're not fucking eating me you psycho path!!"

"Yeah! You can't eat me either!"

"_Sorry that side is always hungry."_

"_**Fine, you guys look nasty anyway."**_

"Shut the hell up plant boy!!"

"Yeah, what he said"

"_Maybe we should continue our mission now"_

"Maybe this is why leader won't assign you a panther, you might try and eat him."

"Hidan that's mean yeah," Hidan puts his scythe to Deidara's face again.

"I dare you to say 'yeah' again you fucking parrot!" Deidara looks scared.

"I am sorry I won't say it again." "_Man what crawled up his butt and died?"_

**With Kisame and Kakuzu**

"You know Kisame I never knew that you liked to take naps" Kakuzu said as he and Kisame lefted the Akatsuki base.

"Yeah if I don't have a mission then I would take a nap, you know you should try too." Kisame stopped to make sure that his sword was fully strapped to his back.

"Maybe I will start to do that, but I like to collect money, if you know what I mean." Kakuzu stopped to wait for Kisame.

"Is money the only thing you think about?"

"No, I think of ways to kill my victims, how to annoy Hidan, and weapons." Kakuzu started to fall into step with Kisame.

"So Leader-Sama wants us to do what, because I really wasn't listening." Kisame asked while placing his Akatsuki hat on his head.

"He wants us to find information about the brat of Orochimaru, and to go after Orochimaru." Kakuzu said as he followed his panther's example placing his Akatsuki hat on his head also.

"Wait he wants us to go after Orochimaru!?"

"Not really, he knows that Orochimaru is going after his daughter right know."

"Oh" Kisame and Kakuzu disappears in clouds of smoke.

**With Sakura**

"Hehehe Daddy's coming to get me,"

"_What do you mean 'Daddy' is coming to get you?"_

"Daddy is coming to the village with people to play with the Hokage and the villagers."

"_WHAT?!"_

"Don't sound so surprised" Psycho Sakura then takes down the barrier on the cave.

"Let's go and met him!" Sakura the zooms out of the cave into the forest.

**With Kabuto, Kimimaro, and Tayuya**

"How long before we get there four eyes?" Tayuya asked as they continued to jump from tree to tree.

"Patients Tayuya, we will be there in a little while" Kabuto pushes his glasses up on his nose.

"Shut the fuck up four eyes, you said four hours ago!" Kimimaro tries to ignore Tayuya and Kabuto.

"Tayuya please stop with the language." Kimimaro said looking out of the corner of his eye looking at her.

"Yes Kimimaro," Tayuya looks down at her feet as she continue to jump on the trees.

"I guess we can stop for a break." Kabuto jumps to the ground.

Kimimaro and Tayuya jumps to the ground. "About time we take a break."

**With Jiraiya**

"_Damn, I can't believe I was beaten by a Genin." _Jiraiya leans back on the hospital bed.

"_Who would have thought that you would see a Sanin sent to the hospital because of a girl."_ Tsunade walks into the room looking at Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked sitting at the foot of his bed. Jiraiya looks up at Tsunade before turning his back on her.

"Go head and laugh that I got my butt wiped by a little girl." He hears Tsunade let out a sigh.

"I didn't come here to laugh at you, I came to make sure that you were ok." Jiraiya rolls back over facing Tsunade.

"Who are you and what have you done with Tsunade?" Tsunade looks at Jiraiya confused.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Tsunade never shows her worries for me…unless you're madly in love with me!!" Jiraiya said pushing his face into Tsunade's chest.

"Jiraiya what the hell?!" Tsunade yelled pulling Jiraiya by the back of his neck punching him in the eye.

"That's the last time I ask if you're ok." Tsunade face went red as she stumped out of Jiraiya's room.

"_I was already hurt, that's just more bruises to add to the collection."_ Jiraiya thought as he rubbed his eye.

**With Tsunade**

"_The nerve of that bastard….. I can't believe he did that!!"_ Tsuande sat at her desk drinking her sake.

"SHIZUNE!! I NEED MORE SAKE RIGHT NOW!!" Tsunade laid her head down on her desk.

Shizune walks into the room with Ton-Ton following behind her. Tsunade lifts her head to see a new bottle of sake in front of her.

"Lady Tsunade what's the matter with you?" Shizune asked as she picked up ton-Ton.

"Jiraiya is what happened!!"

"What did he do?" Shizune started to back away from Tsunade.

"He put his wrinkled face in my chest is what he did!!" Shizune eyes went wide.

"He did what?!"

"You heard me!!"

**With Kakashi**

"_W-Where am I" _Kakashi opens his eyes to see that he was in a hosiptal room.

"_Why am I here,"_ Kakashi tries to sit up, only to have pain shot though his body.

"_Oh that's why…I got my butt kicked by my pocessed student"_ he lays back down on his pillow closing his eye.

"Well well well, if it isn't Kakashi all beat up." Kakashi's eye snapped open to see…….

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh who is this person standing over Kakashi?

Tobi:Please read & REVIEW!!


	14. Everyone is in trouble!

Chapter 14 yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!! I am being nice today, my dear fans. But please those of you saving my story please review it and tell me how it is. Any way enjoy this chapter!! You guys have to enjoy it I worked so hard on it.

Tobi: Vampirekakurine-Chan does not own Naruto!! Also REVIEW OR TOBI WILL EAT YOUUUUUUUUU!!

"_What"-_ Sakura

"**What"-**Inner Sakura

"_**What"-**_ Psycho Sakura

Recap:

"_W-Where am I" _Kakashi opens his eyes to see that he was in a hosiptal room.

"_Why am I here,"_ Kakashi tries to sit up, only to have pain shot though his body.

"_Oh that's why…I got my butt kicked by my possessed student"_ he lays back down on his pillow closing his eye.

"Well well well, if it isn't Kakashi all beat up." Kakashi's eye snapped open to see…….

End of recap

**With Pein and Konan**

Pein and Konan were both still back inside of the Akatsuki Base talking about the plans and story Konan missed.

"So Orochimaru has a daughter Huh?" Konan asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah, and now I heard that she has unstoppable powers and I want that power." Pein said leaning back into his chair.

"What will you use that power for anyway?"

"That's easy, I will use her powers to capture all of the Jinchuuriki." Pein got up and left the room with Konan following behind him.

"Oh, you're not going to try and rule the world with her powers?"

"You ask too many questions Konan, I will rule the world once I have all of the Jinchuuriki." Konan gives Pein a glare.

"I don't ask that many questions, I was just wondering Pein." Konan and Pein walked outside in the rain.

"I've also heard that you would kill her after you used her powers." Pein turns to look at Konan with his hood on. ( He had to wear a hood so no one would know him)

"I did say that, but I change my mind I will not kill her."

"What changed your mind Hm?" Konan looks at the sky.

"The power"

"That's it?"

" No, after I have her then I will brainwash her, and make her an Akatsuki member." Konan nodding her head started to walk to the Rain Village.

"You know if you keep on going out in the rain with nothing to protect your head , then you will get sick." Pein said walking in the same direction as Konan.

"Just because you're the Leader of Akatsuki doesn't mean that I will listen to you."

"Whatever"

**With Naruto and Kiba**

Naruto and Kiba are at Konoha Park for a break.

"Naruto I think that is every Jonin we found, but we still have to find more ANBU though." Kiba said while leaning on a tree.

Naruto looked up at Kiba from the ground. " I know, I mean Grandma Tsunade gives them missions but not that many!"

"I think we will need more people to help us look for some of the ANBU." Kiba sits down by Naruto exhaust.

"I know!" Kiba looks at Naruto.

"Neji-Teme, Hinata-Chan, Shino, Bushy Brows, and Shikamaru can help us out!!" Naruto yelled thoughing his arms in the air.

"Why do we need them?"

"Neji-Teme and Hinata-Chan for their eyes, Shino because he can use bugs, Bushy Brows because he can run really fast, and Shikamaru because he is smart." Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

"I see," Kiba gets up off the ground brushing the dirt off his pants.

"Well let's go find them!" Naruto jumps up following Kiba's lead.

"Well were to we started to look Naruto?"

"I know where Shikamaru is." Kiba stops and turns to Naruto.

"If you know where he is then lead the way."

"Ok, Believe It!!" Naruto runs right pass Kiba. _"Why am I back here, I guess I still didn't learn my lesson after what happened in the Chunin Exams."_

Kiba then moves to run beside Naruto. "Hey! I thought I was leading the way!"

"You are I just can't run behind you."

"Why not?!"

"Cause you cut loose in my face in the Chunin Exams!!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeah I remember that, it was really funny Believe It!!" a vein pops onto Kiba's forehead.

"_It's time to get rid of him,"_ Kiba thought as he pushed Naruto off a building they were jumping on. Naruto lands on his head, quickly sitting up holding his bump looked up at Kiba.

Kiba in return smirked down at Naruto, who was getting ready to explode.

"KIBA WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Naruto yelled from his spot on the ground.

"You deserved it for laughing at me!! I couldn't smell anything for two whole days!!"

"It's not my fault you went behind me, now is it?!" Naruto got to his feet, pointing his finger at the dog trainer.

"Yeah it is your fault!!" Kiba crosses his arms looking away.

"Hey I had stomach problems all that day from drinking that milk I had!!" Naruto runs up the building with Chakra on his feet.

"There you have it, you are now the biggest moron in the whole world!!"

"I am not a moron dog breathe!!"

"You know what, Hm never mind we will continue this another time right now we have to focus about what is important right now."

"Yeah your right." Naruto and Kiba continue their search for some ANBU.

**With Kabuto, Tayuya, and Kimimaro**

Kabuto claps his hands together trying to get Tayuya and Kimimaro attention. "Ok you two we have to continue on with our mission."

"Four-eyes if you keep on clapping you're hands, then I am going to cut them off." Tayuya said with a vein popping on her forehead.

"Tayuya" She looks at Kimimaro who was now standing next to her.

"Yeah?"

"If you keep on disrespecting Kabuto-San then I will have to either send you back to the base or"

"Or what?"

"I will not hesitate to kill you." Tayuya quickly moves away from Kimimaro.

"Now shall we continue with our mission Kabuto-San?" Kimimaro said looking at Kabuto.

"Yeah…well let's go!" they jumped into the trees disappearing.

"_Why is it that I am not scared of anything else, but Kimimaro"_ Tayuya looks at the back of Kimimaro.

"_I am not even scared of Orochimaru!! Yet I am scared at what Kimimaro can do. NO what I am I saying I am not scared at all."_

"Tayuya stop falling behind." Tayuya snapped out of her thoughts nodding her head catching up with him and Kabuto.

"_I see Tayuya is a little scared of Kimimaro" _Kabuto thought as he pushed his glasses up.

"_Now I know your weakness Tayuya." _Looking at Tayuya with a smirk on his face.

**With Sakura**

Sakura jumps tree to tree inside Konoha forest into the town. She was moving in a very fast pace to get to the front gates.

"I can't wait to see daddy, but he isn't here anymore." Sakura lands in front of the gates.

"Wait I know where he is at!! He's visiting someone in the village" Sakura giggles before jumping off again.

"_What do you mean he is visiting someone!?"_

"_**It's exactly what I am saying daddy is visiting someone, but I won't say who though"**_

"**I thought I locked you up!!"**

"_**Well you thought wrong Inner-Chan!!"**_

"_**Don't call me that Dammit!!"**_

"_I can't get control over my body, because of her._

"_**Awwww Sakura-Chan don't be like that."**_

"_Shut the hell up!! Don't call me 'Sakura-Chan' you have no right!!"_

"_**Ahhh you guys are mean I am telling daddy on you!!"**_

Sakura runs faster though the village in search for her father.

**With Jiraiya**

Jiraiya is still laying down in pain from the punch Tsunade gave him.

"_I should have known that I was going to get hit in the eye because of that," _Jiraiya was still whining about Tsunade punching him in his eye.

"_I guess that she really was worried, I just had to mess up the moment."_ Jiraiya said with anime tears running down his face.

Jiraiya suddenly feels a familiar Chakra nearby.

"_It can't be who I think it is"_ Jiraiya sits up in his bed looking at a figure at the door.

**With Tobi and Sasori**

"Sasori-San!! Tobi is bored, can you play a game with Tobi please!!"

Sasori was five seconds from turning Tobi inside out. "Yeah we'll play a game and it is called how long Tobi can last before I kill him."

"Tobi doesn't like that game Sasori-san….Tobi wants a different one!!"

"Fine..it's called who can stay quiet for the longest."

"Yeah!! Tobi wants to play that!!" Tobi then says nothing else.

"_Finally peace and quiet."_ Sasori and Tobi continued their 1 day walk.

"_Tobi is going to win, Tobi is going to beat Sasori-San"_ Tobi thought happily.

**With Hidan, Deidara, Zetsu**

"Damn these people don't know anything!!" Hidan was swinging his arms everywhere.

"_Maybe that don't know about Orochimaru having a daughter."_ Zetsu said as he continued to hide in the trees.

"Un, I think you are right Zetsu."

"Deidara you damn parrot shut the hell up!!"

"I am not a parrot, un." Deidara ducks as Hidan's scythe almost cuts his head off.

"OK, I'll stop repeating words, just don't kill me!!" Deidara said dodging Hidan's scythe that was trying to kill him.

" I need something to kill..so be the fuck still!!" Deidara continued to run from Hidan.

"What you can't kill me.. I am not Tobi's replacement for his death!!"

"That's more of a reason for me to kill you."

"How can Kakuzu stand up with you!!"

"Ohhhhh now you're really going to get it know you little s-"

"**Stop the fighting right now or there will be blood flying everywhere!!" **Hidan and Deidara frozen right on the spot looked at Zetsu or more like his crazy half.

**With Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui, and Kankuro**

"Are there any problems here in the sand village?" Itachi asked Kankuro.

"No not really, just my little brother going crazy but that's normal." They were now inside the Kazekage Tower.

Kankuro knocks on the door in front of him. Hearing someone saying come in Kankuro opens the door to reveal his older sister Temari, his father, his sensei, and his younger brother Gaara inside.

"Father 3 Konoha Ninjas are here to escort you to their village." Kankuro said bowing, before standing up straight.

"Very well, you may come in," Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui walks into the room.

"I see Tsunade sent her best ANBU members Itachi and Shisui Uchiha." Kazekage said looking at the older Uchihas.

"It's nice to meet you Kazekage-Sama." Itachi and Shisui bowed at the elder.

"Nice to meet you guys too….wait and who might you be?" Kazekage said looking at Sasuke.

"He's my younger brother, Tsunade wanted his skills for this mission also."

"I see, and what is your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, sir"

""_Uchiha Sasuke, hn interesting"_ Gaara thought quietly to his self.

"I hope you guys don't made Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro to tag along do you?" The Uchiha's said that it was all right.

"Very well, Baki I need you to look after things while I am away."

"Yes Kazekage-Sama" Everyone left out of the building making their way to the brick wall of the village.

**With Tsunade**

"Ok everyone I had all of you here for a short important meeting." Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hatake Kakashi and the Sanin Jiraiya were hospitalize because of Kakashi's student, Haruno Sakura."

Everyone in the room started to whispering.

"QUEIT!!" Everyone stopped whispering after the Hokage yelled at them.

"Anyway I've also heard that she is now looking for Orochimaru, which means that he and his army are in the village."

"I need half of you to gather the woman and children, and the other half to found out where Orochimaru is!!" Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk.

Everyone was out of the room in 5 seconds.

"Shizune I need you to tell Naruto to get his behind back here in my office, now!"

"Yes Lady Tsunade!" Shizune ran out of the room with Ton-Ton right behind her.

"_I can't just sit here, my village is in danger!"_ Tsunade grabs her jacket before leaving out of the room also.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi looked at the figure standing above him. "Momochi Zabuza what are you doing here?!"( Didn't see that coming did you!)

"Awww Kakashi did you really think I would die that easily, I am hurt!" Zabuza brings down his sword, but Kakashi rolls off the bed in time.

"It's not possible that you can still be alive, you were dead I just know it." Kakashi said crouching on one knee holding his stomach in pain.

"Yeah well, Orochimaru bought me back along with Haku too."

"How did you get into the village anyway?!"

Zabuza rests his sword on his shoulder. "There wasn't any one at the gate so I just made my way right in."

"Trust me Kakashi I really don't want to do this but Orochimaru is controlling me." Zabuza eyes were covered by shadows.

"Same with Haku too?" Kakashi supports his weight on the hospital wall.

"Yeah, Kakashi do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"HURRY UP AND DIE!!" Zabuza then jumps towards Kakashi.

**With Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji**

"Tenten I think that feeling of yours might maybe right." Neji said he activated his Byakugan.

Looking around him and his teammates he felt a familiar Chakra nearby.

"_I-It cannot be!!" _Neji thought as he pulled his teammates to the ground.

"Ow!! Neji what the hell!!" Tenten yelled rubbing her forehead.

"Stay down!!" Neji yelled as he jumped into the bushes where the attack came from.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh my fingers hurt I hope this will settee for you guys until tomorrow.

Tobi: Please REVIEW


	15. The real fun begans

**I am back you guys I hope you all missed me and my story.**

**Tobi: TOBI MISSED ALL OF YOU!!**

**Anyway enjoy chapter 15, and I would like to thank the people who reviewed my story: sasusaku0129, black and beautiful, picka92xy, kisame fish sticks, i am hottter than u, and SakuraChan155 this chapter is for you guys.**

**Tobi: Vampirekakurine-Chan does not own Naruto.**

"_What"-_ Sakura

"**What"-**Inner Sakura

"_**What"-**_ Psycho Sakura

Recap:

"_Tenten I think that feeling of yours might maybe right." Neji said he activated his Byakugan._

_Looking around him and his teammates he felt a familiar Chakra nearby._

"_I-It cannot be!!" __Neji thought as he pulled his teammates to the ground._

"_Ow!! Neji what the hell!!" Tenten yelled rubbing her forehead._

"_Stay down!!" Neji yelled as he jumped into the bushes where the attack came from._

End of Recap

**With Deidara, Hidan, and Zetsu**

Deidara and Hidan continued to look at Zetsu who was now standing in front of them.

"**Now that I have the both of you morons' attention…. Let's hurry up and finish this mission, so that way I can get something to eat…or do you guys want to be my next meal?"**

Deidara and Hidan backed away slowly shaking their heads no.

"_Alright you two let's continue to hunt for some information on Orochimaru's daughter,"_ The non-crazy Zetsu said walking out of the forest.

"Deidara why the hell did Leader have to pair us up with a psycho path?" Hidan asked as he and Deidara followed Zetsu.

"I really don't know, all I know is that I am now scared for my life."

"Same here, we will have to be very careful around him or we will be eaten." Hidan holds his scythe close to him.

"Maybe the others are having better luck; I wish I was with one of them and not here with Zetsu."

**With Kisame and Kakuzu**

"So where are we heading Kisame." Kakuzu asked.

"We are going to the Village Hidden in the Mist," Kisame said looking over his shoulder at Kakuzu.

"And we are going there why?"

"Mist should have a lot of information on what is happening in the Hidden Leaf Village." Kakuzu nodded his head.

"How long before we arrive there?" Kisame was now becoming annoyed.

"Four days, now stop asking questions."

"Fine, you're no fun Kisame." Kakuzu rolls his eyes.

"Just shut up please."

"What if I don't feel like it?" Kisame places his hand on his Samehada glaring at Kakuzu.

"If you want a fight Kisame then bring it!" Kakuzu moves into a fighting stance. Rolling his eyes Kisame's hand drop to his side, turning his back on Kakuzu.

"We don't have any time to fight Kakuzu, maybe later."

"Whatever fish shit," Kakuzu said under his breath.

**With Tobi and Sasori**

Sasori and Tobi were still walking (Man they walk slow, my pet turtle moves faster)

"_Tobi must win against Sasori-San, but Tobi is bored."_ Sasori and Tobi were still walking to the Sand Village.

"_Just two more hours, and we are there."_ Sasori was enjoying all of the quietness, but it wouldn't last any longer.

Tobi couldn't take it anymore; he then started running around in circles yelling to the top of his lungs "TOBI DOESN'T WANT TO PLAY THIS GAME ANYMORE SASORI-SAN!!"

Sasori's puppet glared at Tobi (seeing that he is inside of it) Tobi then stopped his screaming to look back at Sasori.

"You know we can play 'How many ways to kill Tobi' what do you think?" Tobi folded his arms looking the other way. "Nope, Tobi doesn't like that game."

"Fine, if you don't be quiet then I'll tie you up and give you to Hidan." Sasori said smirking inside the puppet as he watched Tobi began to panic.

"N-No Tobi is a good boy Sasori-San, please don't give Tobi to Hidan-Meanie."

"Whatever, let's go."

"Hai, but Tobi has a bad feeling Sasori-San." Sasori says nothing because he has the same feeling too.

**With Sakura**

"_Where the hell are you going?!" _Sakura continued to jump from roof to roof.

"_**I told you to go find daddy, Sakura-Chan."**_

"_Stop calling me that!!"_

"_**But it is fun!!" **_Sakura started to run faster until she was punched in the stomach, sending her flying though a building to her left.

Sakura slowly got up to see Tsunade standing there with a look of angry in her eyes. "_**You know Tsunade-Chan when daddy finds out that you hit me, you and the villagers will be in danger."**_

Tsunade started running to Sakura "Don't start with the name calling!!"

Sakura also started running to Tsunade. "_**Did I hurt the poor little Hokage's feelings, hahahaha**_"

Tsunade started to growl as she tried to punch Sakura. _**"You're to slow Tsunade-Chan, the aging jutsu may have improved your looks, but you are slow just like an old lady."**_ Sakura caught Tsunade's fist.

"_Damn her, calm down Tsunade don't let her words get to you." _She jumps back a couple of feet before punching the ground, creating a huge cater.

Sakura does a couple of back flips to avoid the attack; Tsunade appears behind Sakura kicking her in the back, sending her forward.

"_**Now, Now Tsunade-Chan that really wasn't nice." **_Sakura stands up again, but this time black Chakra began to surround her body. Sakura's bangs covered her eyes as she smirk at Tsunade. (we have now reached level three of Sakura's kekkei genkai)

Tsunade then felt a familiar Charka nearby. "Well, Well, Well if it isn't my old teammate Tsunade."

Tsunade's eyes went wide as she slowly turned around to see Orochimaru standing behind her.

"Orochimaru what are you doing in the Hidden Leaf Village?!" Closing his eyes Orochimaru began to chuckle.

"Tsunade, this is my home…what am I not welcomed here anymore?" Orochimaru opens his eyes looking at the female Sanin.

"This is no longer your home Orochimaru, so get out of my village!!" Tsunade yelled punching the ground once more. Doing back flip Orochimaru lands next to Sakura whom was still smirking.

"I came for two things but seeing that she is missing I'll just take my daughter instead." Once again Tsunade's eyes filled up with angrier.

"So that's what you came for, your daughter and Kihanna huh?!" Orochimaru looks at his daughter before turning back to look at Tsunade.

"Yes, I am here for the both of them, but seeing that Kihanna is hurt…I don't want her."

"Why?!"

"It will be more interesting if she put up a fight." Tsunade raises her fist.

"I won't let you take Sakura away from Konoha Orochimaru; she doesn't belong with a cold blooded killer of a snake." Sakura slowly looks up at the female Sanin, before punching her though a couple of buildings and trees.

"Kukuku….Let the fun began, the Leaf Village will fall for the second time…… but this time for good!!" Sakura looks at where Tsunade was just standing at.

**With Naruto and Kiba**

"Kiba do you feel that Charka?" Naruto and Kiba landed on a tree.

"Yeah I feel it….no wait there are some other powerful Charkas up head." Kiba said jumping off again.

"Can you tell which Charka belongs too?"

"Not right now because they are so powerful, but one of the Charkas were heading to belongs to Hinata." Akamaru sinks into Kiba's jacket whimper.

"Akamaru says that Hinata might be in trouble, Let's hurry Naruto!!"

"Right!!"

"_Hinata you better be ok!!"_

"_Hinata-Chan please be ok until we get there" _Naruto thought as he and Kiba speeded off again.

**With Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee**

"Tenten are you alright," Lee asked as he helped Tenten to her feet. Still looking at the bush Neji jumped in, she turned to Lee.

"Yeah I am fine, thanks Lee." Tenten and Lee followed Neji into the bushes he jumped in, only to see Hinata standing there in a fighting stance.

"Oh it's just you Hinata-Chan, how have you be-"Tenten was cut off by a kunai cutting her cheek.

Tenten looks in shock at Hinata who was still staring at Neji. "H-Hinata what's wrong with you!"

"Tenten stay back!!" Neji said dodging another kunai aimed at him.

"Why is she doing this?!"

"She is possessed by an unknown Charka, there's no way I can fight her without injuring her." Neji narrowed his eyes at his cousin, who in return started attacking them.

"Maybe I should inform lady Hokage." Lee said pulling Tenten out of the way of Hinata's attacks.

"You do that Lee, and take Tenten with you….. Rotation!!" Hinata jumps back some after being hit by Neji's rotation.

Lee jumps off with Tenten in his arms. "NEJI BE CAREFUL!!"

_"Lee you better keep Tenten safe...Hinata I am sorry I have to do this. Byakugan!"_ Neji stands in his fighting stance waiting for Hinata to attack.

**With Jiraiya**

"You cannot be who I think you are." Jiraiya found himself face to face with his old sensei the Third Hokage.

"My My, Jiraiya may I ask who put you one of the Legendary Sanin in the hospital?" Jiraiya still sat there in shock.

"Sarutobi-Sensei why are you here!" Jiraiya asked, as he tried he best to stand up.

"Jiraiya to tell you the truth, I don't know." The Third Hokage started making hand signs, before biting his thumb.

Jiraiya knew those hand signs a little too well.

"Summoning Jutsu: Monkey King Enma!!" Sarutobi slams his hand on the ground, there was a poof of smoke.

"_Oh Shit,"_ Jiraiya thought as he backed away from his old sensei.

Looking from the corner of his eye Enma began talking to Sarutobi. "Aren't you suppose to be dead Sarutobi?" (I don't want to keep on typing 'the third Hokage over and over again, so I'll just call him Sarutobi)

"Yes, I am suppose to be dead, but Orochimaru has place so jutsu on me."

"A Jutsu?" Enma fully turns to Sarutobi looking at him with angry in his eyes.

"I am in my right mind, but this is not my body, so it will not listen to me."

Seeing that his sensei and the monkey king were talking, he ran as fast as he could to the window behind the third Hokage, jumping through it.

_"Thanks Enma." _Jiraiya lands on his feet.

_"_I have to find Tsunade right now!!" Jiraiya speeded down the empty streets of Konoha.

**With Kabuto, Tayuya, and Kimimaro**

"Ok this is the place we have to search," Kabuto said pushing up his glasses.

"Why are we at the Village Hidden in the Rain?" Kimimaro asked looking at the guards.

"Our business here is the information on Orochimaru's daughter, and what the Akatsuki plan to do with her."

"But first we need to get rid of them." Kabuto, Tayuya, and Kimimaro jumped out of the trees taking the guards down in front of the gate.

"Ok you guys we need to spilt up here, Tayuya I want you to check the east side of the village, Kimimaro check the west side of the village, and I'll take the north side." Kabuto pushes his glasses up, before they disappeared in a flash.

"Now, I have to find the Akatsuki Base in this big village." Kabuto continued running straight into the center of the village.

**With the Uchihas, Kazekage, and the sand siblings**

"So how far is this village of yours?" Temari asked the second of the oldest Uchiha (Itachi).

"It will take upon two days to arrive at the village." Itachi continued looking forward, and then he looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke stop worry about Sakura, I am sure that she is alright." Sasuke looks at Itachi though his mask.

"I can't help it, if you were in the Hokage's office with us then you'll know how I feel."

"What happened in the Hokage's office?"

"Tsunade was telling us about Sakura's past, then before she could finish talking a boy with long silver hair and glasses showed up. He said that a man named 'Orochimaru' was coming to take her away. After he left Sakura got up from the corner she was sitting in, and jumped out of the window."

"I see, then you have every right to worried about her." Itachi placed his hand on Sasuke's head.

"Who is this Sakura girl? Is she your little girlfriend or something?" Temari looks at Sasuke.

"N-No she is not my g-girlfriend!!" Sasuke began blushing under his mask.

"She is his best friend, but they would look cute as a couple wouldn't they?" Itachi started smirking under his mask.

"Itachi! Shut up!" Sasuke began walking faster away from his brother.

Gaara continued looking at Sasuke._ "Uchiha Sasuke I'll destory you to prove my existence."_

**I know I messed a couple of parts but they well come in the next chapter.**

**Tobi: please leave a review.**

**Me: also while you are waiting for the next chapter check out my new story "Why I am the way I am" you might like it if you hate Karin.**

**Bye-Bye for now**


	16. No Idea what you're up against

**Enjoy chapter 16 Believe It!!**

**Tobi: VampireKakurine-Chan does not own Naruto!!**

**Yet again please check out my new story and please review.**

**Tobi: Karin gets a beating from Sakura!!**

Recap:

"_So how far is this village of yours?" Temari asked the second of the oldest Uchiha (Itachi)._

"_It will take upon two days to arrive at the village." Itachi continued looking forward, and then he looked at Sasuke._

"_Sasuke stop worry about Sakura, I am sure that she is alright." Sasuke looks at Itachi though his mask._

"_I can't help it, if you were in the Hokage's office with us then you'll know how I feel."_

"_What happened in the Hokage's office?"_

"_Tsunade was telling us about Sakura's past, then before she could finish talking a boy with long silver hair and glasses showed up. He said that a man named 'Orochimaru' was coming to take her away. After he left Sakura got up from the corner she was sitting in, and jumped out of the window."_

"_I see, then you have every right to worried about her." Itachi placed his hand on Sasuke's head._

"_Who is this Sakura girl? Is she your little girlfriend or something?" Temari looks at Sasuke._

"_N-No she is not my g-girlfriend!!" Sasuke began blushing under his mask._

"_She is his best friend, but they would look cute as a couple wouldn't they?" Itachi started smirking under his mask._

"_Itachi! Shut up!" Sasuke began walking faster away from his brother._

_Gaara continued looking at Sasuke.__ "Uchiha Sasuke I'll destroy you to prove my existence."_

End of Recap

**With Tayuya**

"This mission is so fucking stupid!!" Tayuya said throwing her arms up in the air. She was rewarded with a lot of stares from the villagers.

"What the hell are you guys looking at?!" The villagers turned away from Tayuya continuing their business.

"Stupid four eyes making this mission seem interesting." Tayuya continued mumbling under her breathe; she then walked into an alley, doing a transformation Jutsu Tayuya appeared as a girl with long brown hair and purple eyes.

"_I really hate Kabuto; I don't want to do this mission anymore."_ Tayuya then walks out of the alley looking around.

"Hey you!" A boy around the age of 16 looks at Tayuya running to him.

"Yes?" The boy had dark blue hair and light blue eyes.

"Have you heard about Orochimaru having a daughter?" Tayuya asked looking up at the taller boy.

"Now why do you want to know that?"

"It was a mission to find out about him having one or not."

"I see, well I'll tell you if you go on a date with me," Tayuya closes her eyes, then her eyebrow began to twitch.

"_What the hell?!"_ Tayuya opens her eyes again looking at the boy in front of her.

"No can do, I am on a mission."

"Ok, then at least tell me your name."

"Tayuki" Grabbing Tayuya's hand the dark blue haired boy kisses the back of her hand.

"It is really nice to meet you Tayuki, my name is Ryuko."

"It's nice to meet you too." Tayuya said tiding her head to the side, closing her eyes.

"_I swear if this guy doesn't let go off my hand, then he will be flying across the world by one punch."_

Ryuko let's go of Tayuya's hand standing straight up again, "Now that I know you're name, I'll tell you about what I know about Orochimaru's daughter."

"Thank you so much."

"_If I ever have to do this again then I will go mad."_

"But let's go somewhere no one can hear what I have to say."

"Alright."

**With Kimimaro**

"_Kabuto-San said that we have to transform in order to get this mission done without getting caught."_ Kimimaro quickly transforms into a boy with black hair, with gray eyes.

Looking around his surroundings Kimimaro continues looking for people who knew something about the daughter of Orochimaru.

"_I am pretty sure after finding out information, and getting the girl; Orochimaru would probably want us to guard her from other ninjas after her."_

"I wonder if the other's are doing a better job looking for information." Kimimaro said looking around until he spotted Tayuya with a boy.

"What is she doing?" Kimimaro follows Tayuya and the boy.

**With Rock Lee and Tenten**

Lee and Tenten continued their way to the Hokage's office. "Lee do you think Neji will be alright?" Tenten asked landing on the Yamanaka's Flower Shop roof.

"I am sure Neji is fine, after all he is a Hyuga prodigy so he should be able to handle anything that Hinata-San throws at him," Lee said landing next to Tenten.

"Yeah you're right Lee. But to be on the safe side go back and help Neji," Tenten turned to face Rock Lee.

"But he told us to go to Lady Hokage's office."

"I know I know. But I think he needs help for some reason. But don't worry I'll go to Lady Hokage and inform her on what's happening." Tenten continued jumping roof to roof leaving Rock Lee behind.

"_Alright Neji, I guess I am coming back to help,"_ Lee turned around jumping back to Neji.

"_Lee please by careful…you too Neji."_

**With Kakashi**

"Kakashi are you running from me?!" Zabuza said brining his sword down again.

"_Damn it! I still don't have much Charka!"_ Kakashi dodged the sword again by rolling out of the way.

"_I need to get out of here! There are too many people around here,"_ Kakashi stands up on shaky legs, putting a little bit of Charka into his legs Kakashi runs towards Zabuza knocking him backwards.

"What the hell?!" Zabuza gets back up on his feet, only to see that Kakashi was gone. Seeing a broken window, Zabuza runs over to it looking out of it. He then sees Kakashi running away from the hospital.

"You're not getting away Kakashi!" Zabuza said jumping out of the window after Kakashi.

Kakashi started jumping roof to roof away from Zabuza. "_I need to get him to an abandon area, to keep the villagers away from harm….wait where is everyone?!"_ as Kakashi was jumping on the builds he noticed that there wasn't a single villager in sight.

"Kakashi where do you think you're going?" Zabuza appears in front of Kakashi punching him in the stomach.

"_That's the second time I was hit there, I have to be careful with my wounds around Zabuza."_ Kakashi swung his body weight on a tree branch.

A couple of Kunais flow over Kakashi's head, aiming for Zabuza. Pulling his sword up Zabuza blocks all the Kunais.

Looking behind him Kakashi sees Tenten standing there with an open scroll. "Tenten what are you doing here?"

"Well I was heading to Lady Hokage's office, when I seen this big guy right there," Tenten said pointing at Zabuza.

"I see," Kakashi said standing up.

"Kakashi Kakashi, two against one?" Zabuza points his giant sword at Tenten.

"I don't like that; I would like it better if it was two against two." All of the sudden whirlwind of leafs appeared next to Zabuza.

"_That's,"_ Kakashi looks at the familiar face of Haku.

"Haku I want you to take care of that girl over there," Haku turns his head to look at Tenten through his mask.

"As you wish Zabuza," Haku disappeared from Zabuza, and reappear in front of Tenten.

"Oh no you don't!" Tenten started throwing Shuriken and Kunais at Haku, while jumping backwards.

"I see you're a Weapon Mistress in training, very interesting," Haku said while catching a Kunai in between his fingers.

"This battle should be really interesting." He then through the kunai back at Tenten, only for her to catch it also.

**With Neji**

Neji continued waiting for Hinata to make the first move. _"What is she waiting for?"_ Hinata continued standing there looking at her cousin with her Byakugan.

Just as Neji was ready to make the first move, something sharp stabbed him in the back, causing him to fall on the ground. _"What the hell?!"_

Standing above him he sees Hinata's little sister Hanabi. _"Don't tell me she is possessed too!"_

Hanabi then walks over to her sister, with a little difficulty Neji pulls out the Kunai in his back, standing up.

"_One Hyuga I can handle, two Hyuga's now that's a problem."_

Hinata suddenly disappeared, "_Damn it I can't focus on both of them at the same time!"_ Neji dodged six shuriken aimed at him. Hinata reappeared behind Neji kicking him where Hanabi stabbed him.

Before Neji could hit the ground Hanabi did a gentle fist on Neji's chest causing him to fly into a tree. Wiping the blood away from his mouth Neji tried his best to get back on his feet.

Suddenly a flash of green knocked Hinata and Hanabi backwards on the ground. Looking up Neji sees Rock Lee's backside.

"Lee what the hell are you doing back here?!" Lee looks over his shoulder at Neji.

"Tenten told me to come back and help you, because she had a strange feeling about this ordeal."

"So you left Tenten all by herself?!" Neji leans against the tree behind him, pushing himself up.

"We were not that far from the Hokage's Tower, Tenten was right about Hinata."

"What are you talking about Lee?"

**Flash Back**

_After running out of the small forest Lee and Tenten began running throw the empty streets of Konoha. "That's weird, where is everyone?" Tenten asked looking around as she and Lee continued running._

"_I am not for sure. But the last time the village was empty was when that guy Orochimaru came here trying to destroy Konoha."_

"_You don't think this is another attack on Konoha do you?" Suddenly 6 sound ninjas appeared in front of Tenten and Lee._

"_Now what do we have here? A weird looking boy and a girly little girl." Said one of the sound ninjas mocking Lee and Tenten._

_Pulling out two scrolls, Tenten makes a couple of hand signs she slammed both scrolls, crossing her arms in front of her face. Tenten jumps in the air with both of the scrolls circling around her._

"_Rising Twin Dragons!" Tenten screamed throwing all types of weapons at the 6 sound Shinobis. Not missing a single target the group of ninjas fell to the ground dead with weapons in bended in their skins._

_Landing on her feet Tenten looks at the dead bodies. "That will show them!" Tenten thought as her scrolls fell behind her._

_Walking past her Lee checked to make sure that the sound ninjas were dead. "Lee let's get moving," Nodding his head Lee and Tenten jumped off._

**End of Flash Back**

"Tenten seemed pretty mad, that's why she ventured off by herself." Lee said as he watched Hinata and Hanabi get to their feet.

"I see…but I don't want to hurt my cousins, I just need to try and aim for their pressure point." Neji said as he and Lee braced their self's as Hinata and Hanabi ran towards them.

**With the Uchihas', the sand siblings, and the Kazekage**

"Hm? Sasuke what's the matter?" Shisui asked as he noticed Sasuke walking next to him.

"Itachi is telling people that Sakura is my girlfriend," Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"I thought you guys were a couple," Sasuke was ten seconds from ripping his hair off of his head.

"For the last time…SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!" Sasuke yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"She is my best friend-"

"And soon to be your bride." Itachi said in the background interrupting Sasuke's sentence.

"And soon to be my- ITACHI SHUT UP!!" Temari started laughing at the scene playing in front of her.

"Why little brother, don't you remember when you were younger you told me that you were going to marry Sakura-Chan when you're older."

"I was only six years old when I said that!"

"That's what you said after you met Sakura-Chan." Pushing the sleeve up on his shirt, Sasuke raised his fist for Itachi to see.

"Are you challenging me little brother?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow under his mask.

Pulling off his mask, Shisui wipes the sweat off of his forehead, placing his mask in his weapon pouch. "Will you two cut it out already?!"

Following Shisui's example Sasuke and Itachi also pulls off their masks.

"Alright we will behave." Itachi said running a hand throw his hair. (soooo hot)

"Are all you Uchihas' this hot?" Temari asked looking at Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui.

"Temari don't ask such things." The Kazekage said removing his hat.

"Yes father."

**With Tobi and Sasori**

"Sasori-San, Tobi senses a strong Chakra up ahead." Tobi said looking down at the puppet master.

"That's good, I am tired of waiting for them to show up, let's go Tobi." Tobi jumps off the boulder he was sitting on, following closely behind Sasori.

"Tobi how many Chakra presents can you sense?"

"Tobi thinks there are seven people with strong Chakra, but one of them are very powerful, Tobi is frighten Sasori-San!"

"Shut it Tobi"

**With Kiba and Naruto**

"Naruto which Chakra should we head for? Hinata's, Lady Hokage's, or Shikamaru's? Kiba asked looking back at Naruto.

"Wait a minute before you answer, we don't have to worry about Hinata seems like Lee and Neji are already there."

"Why don't we go help Shikamaru?" Naruto said catching up with Kiba.

"Alright! Akamaru lead the way!" Jumping out of Kiba's jacket, Akamaru jumps ahead of them leading to Shikamaru's Charka.

Following Akamaru, Kiba and Naruto were ready to face what ever problem there was up ahead of them.

**I did it!! Finally made the chapter a little longer!**

**Tobi: REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!**


	17. Ready or not

**Chapter 17 Believe it!! I am soooooo sorry from not updating for a long time! Please don't hurt me! (Runs and hides in a corner) I promise to update this story more often. (Hides under a bed)**

**Tobi: VampireKakurine-Chan does not own Naruto (hides in the closet) **

**VampireKakurine: While you guys are waiting for the next chapter I wanted to let you guys know that I remade chapters 1-3 because after I read them I could see that it made no sense what's so ever. I hope you guys re-enjoy it.**

Recap:

"_Naruto which Chakra should we head for? Hinata's, Lady Hokage's, or Shikamaru's? Kiba asked looking back at Naruto._

"_Wait a minute before you answer, we don't have to worry about Hinata seems like Lee and Neji are already there."_

"_Why don't we go help Shikamaru?" Naruto said catching up with Kiba._

"_Alright! Akamaru lead the way!" Jumping out of Kiba's jacket, Akamaru jumps ahead of them leading to Shikamaru's Charka._

_Following Akamaru, Kiba and Naruto were ready to face whatever problem there was up ahead of them._

End of Recap

**With Zabuza, Haku, Kakashi, and Tenten**

"Kakashi looks like we are going to have a third match…how exciting!" Zabuza jumps toward Kakashi.

"Tenten I need you to be careful, I'll be back soon!" Kakashi makes a couple of hands signs, causing him and Zabuza to disappearing.

"So your name is Tenten," Haku looks over at the weapon mistress.

"So what is it to you?!" Tenten begins throwing Shuriken at Haku, only for him to dodge them.

"You are very good with weapons Tenten," Haku dodges a couple of Kunai aimed at his head.

"Shut up and fight me!" Haku jumps down in front of Tenten.

"I don't think you want me to do that Tenten, you may lose your life," Haku stands up still looking at Tenten though the slits in his mask.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Tenten starts throwing punches at him; dodging all of her punches Haku trips Tenten causing her to fall backwards.

"Very well then Tenten I will fight you," Haku begins to make hand signs.

"Secret Jutsu! Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Giant mirrors began surrounding Tenten and Haku.

"W-What is this?!" Tenten stands up.

"This is my Kekkei Genkai, you're not the only one who has face this Jutsu of mine….but they got out alive," Haku fades into one of the ice mirrors.

"Who else has faced this Jutsu?"

"Naruto and Sasuke," Haku holds up some senbons getting ready to throw them at Tenten.

"Well I get out of here just like them also!" Tenten starts throwing Kunai, Shurikens, and Senbons at the mirrors, only for them to bounce off.

"That's not going to work; I wonder if you can keep up with my speed," Haku starts throwing Senbons from every direction at Tenten.

**With Neji, Hinata, Rock Lee, and Hanabi**

"Neji I'll take Hinata and you take the brown haired one," Lee said looking at Neji out the corner of his eye.

"The brown haired girl has a name you know, her name is Hanabi and she is Hinata-San's little sister," Lee's eyes went wide as he looked at the girl next to Hinata.

"H-her little sister?!" Neji nods his head.

"Plus I think it is a wise chance for me to fight Hinata-San."

"Why?"

"Cause one you don't know any of her weaknesses, two she could kill you in three seconds flat, three she is even faster than you now, and four I wanna fight her," Neji said closing his eyes and nodding his head.

"_I understand that Neji is a genius but he couldn't come up with a better fourth reason_?" Lee just looked at Neji like he was crazy or something.

"Okayyy…anyway I'll just take Hanabi then," Lee jumps toward Hanabi knocking her away from Hinata.

"Byakugan!" Neji stands up straight before running to Hinata, who in return was distracted.

Hinata turns her attention back to Neji only to be hit in the chest, she was sent flying into a tree.

Hinata gets back up; looking at Neji she also activates her Byakugan. "Hinata-San I will break this Jutsu that controls you into doing this stuff."

Neji gets into his fighting stance; Hinata also does the same thing.

Lee was sent flying into Neji, causing both of them to fall. "Lee what the Hell?!" Neji pushes Lee off of him.

"Sorry about that, she is a great opponent Neji; I will gladly enjoy fighting with her." Lee goes to jump off to fight Hanabi again, only to be stopped by Neji.

"Remember what I said Lee," he nods his head before going back to fighting Hanabi.

**With Hidan, Deidara, and Zetsu**

"These people just don't know anything do they?" Deidara asked while taking a sip from his water out of his water bottle.

"They really don't because most of them never left the village before." Zetsu said looking down at Deidara.

"Where did Hidan go?"

"I don't know, probably off threaten people."

"Oh so now the fucking parrot and the psycho are talking about me behind my back, huh?" Deidara and Zetsu turns around slowly, making eye contact with Hidan.

"N-No we're…I-I mean I wasn't talking about y-you!" Deidara drops his water bottle making a run for his life.

"I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!" Deidara kept on repeating this line as he continued to run, while leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

Zetsu fades away in the tree beside him. "Oh so now you guys are afraid to face me the all mighty Hidan, huh?!"

**With Kisame and Kakuzu **

Kisame was just about ready to chop Kakuzu into pieces.

"Kisame do you think anybody in the Land of Waves will tell us something?" Kisame's left eye brow began to twitch.

"I don't know Kakuzu."

"That village better have a lot of money in it or I will kill every person in sight!"

"Kakuzu our mission is not to rob the village; we are just going to collect information on Orochimaru's daughter. So just shut up already!"

"Whatever, plus I already know the girl's name."

"Wait you do?" Kisame stops walking.

"Yeah, but you told me to shut up so I not telling you unless you got some money on you." Kakuzu stops walking, he then turns around facing Kisame.

"Does everyone have to pay you for information?"

"Well of course! My information isn't cheap you know," Kisame hands Kakuzu all the money he has.

Kakuzu counts all the money handed to him.

"Is it enough for you?"

"Yeah I guess," Kakuzu sides the money into his cloak.

"Okay now tell me her name!"

"Um…I forgot…"

"WHAT! GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY KAKUZU!!" Kisame reaches for his Samehada on his back.

"No can do…Wait I remember now, her name is Sakura." Kakuzu said nodding his head.

"If you want her last name then give me more money Kisame," Kakuzu holds his hand out in front of Kisame.

Kisame pulls his Samehada off his back swinging it at Kakuzu, his giant sword (whatever that thing is) chops of Kakuzu's hand.

"You know Kisame that was not cool," Kakuzu bends down picking up his hand.

"Yeah, well you deserve it," Kisame places his Samehada on his back again.

"Whatever," stitches comes out of Kakuzu's arm and going into his hand, the stitches started to pull Kakuzu's hand back in place.

"Seeing that you did give me money I'll tell you her last name…her last name is Haruno." Kisame looks at Kakuzu.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then do you know how old she is and what she looks like?"

"Nope, but puppet boy does."

"Who Sasori?"

"Yeah he knows how old she is, what color her hair is, where she is from, and everything else."

"When then I guess there is no need to go to the Land of Waves," Kisame turns around walking back to the direction where the Akatsuki base is.

"But I wanted to rob the people there!"

"To bad now let's go!"

"Stupid smelly ugly sushi," Kakuzu mumbled under his breath as he followed Kisame.

**With Sasori and Tobi**

"Tobi are they coming any closer to us?"

"Tobi doesn't know Sasori-San; the sand is messing with Tobi's eye."

"Forget your eye Tobi! Are the coming or not?!" Sasori was starting to loss his patients.

"It is getting dark…TOBI IS GOING BLIND!!" Tobi starts running around in circles holding on to his mask.

Using the puppet's tail Sasori trips Tobi, "I swear it you don't focus I am going to cut off your head, you got that?" Sasori slams the tail of the puppet next to Tobi's head.

"Tobi understands Sasori-San."

"Good."

**With the Uchihas', the sand siblings, and the Kazekage**

"Shhh, did you guys just hear that?" Temari said as everyone went silent.

"Hear what Temari?"

"Kankuro shut up!"

"It sounded like someone was screaming and talking," Temari closes her eyes.

"Do you know what they said Temari?" the Kazekage asked.

"Yeah it sounded like they were saying 'Tobi is going blind' or something like that."

"Wait did you just say Tobi!?" Itachi runs in front of Temari grabbing her shoulders.

"Yeah that's what I said..Why what's wrong?"

"That's one of the Akatsuki members!"

"Itachi are you sure?"

"Yes Shisui I am sure, I was studying on who was in the Akatsuki and I came across his name. plus I think I might know his real name."

"They must be here for me or Gaara, "everyone looks at the Kazekage except for Gaara.

"I understand why they might be after you, but why Gaara?"

"Cause he holds one of the Jinchuuriki," Shisui eyes went wide.

"Seriously?! Which one does he hold, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He holds the Shukaku within him," Gaara stands there folding his arms saying nothing.

"Sasuke and Itachi be on guard," Shisui places his ANBU mask back on his face while pulling his Katana off his back.

Sasuke and Itachi also place their masks back on their faces, while pulling their Kanata of their backs.

Temari looks around before pulling her fan off her back; she then gets into a fighting stance.

Kankuro summons his 3 puppets Karasu (Crow), Kuroari (Black Ant), and Sanshōuo (Salamander).

Gaara continues to stand there doing nothing, but staring at Sasuke,_ "I want to prove my existents by defeating you Uchiha Sasuke."_

**With Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Sakura**

"Kukuku Tsunade you really don't think that you can win this battle do you?" Orochimaru stood there folding his arms.

"Zip it Orochimaru!" Tsunade pulls herself from the building standing straight up. She then punches the building behind while glaring at Orochimaru with hate in her eyes. (look in my profile for the picture, also this is why it took me so long to update was because I was drawing a picture for this scene.)

"Sakura I am sorry about this!" Tsunade summons a little bit of Chakra in her hand before running full speed towards Sakura.

"Sakura get ready here she comes," Orochimaru jumps out of the way when Sakura caught Tsunade's punch, causing both of them to fly into a brick wall.

There was a huge cloud of dust forming around Tsunade and Sakura, the dust clear to reveal Sakura still holding Tsunade's fist with both hands.

Her back was smashed against the brick wall behind her, Sakura looks up at Orochimaru before breaking Tsunade's wrist.

Tsunade yells out in pain before jumping backwards away from Sakura holding her wrist, "_Damn it! I need to be more careful around these two!" _Tsunade quickly heals her wrist while still glaring at the pink haired Kunochi.

Orochimaru starts to chuckle at the sight before him, "Come now Tsunade don't tell me your holding back just because she is a kid."

"_**Tsunade-Chan I thought that you were stronger then this?"**_

"Both of you just shut up!" Tsunade punches the ground underneath her.

"Orochimaru you know this is how exactly we met up the last time."

Orochimaru jumps up avoiding the crater that Tsunade just made.

" Indeed it is Jiraiya."

**With Naruto, Akamaru, and Kiba**

"Naruto hurry up before me and Akamaru leave you behind!"

"Shut up dog boy, I am going as fast as I can!"

"Well then maybe you should loss some of that weight of yours then you'll be able to jump higher or run faster!"

"Kiba just wait until I get my hands on you I am going to ring your little doggy neck, BELIEVE IT!!"

"Whatever just hurry up,"

"Stupid dog breathe," Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"Shikamaru's scent is just up head so be ready Naruto."

"I was born ready BELIVE IT!!" a Kunai zips pass Naruto causing him to fall of the tree branch he was just on.

"Hey what was that?!"

"That was the enemy fighting Shikamaru, now let's go!"

**With Kabuto**

"I wonder Lord Orochimaru plans to do with Sakura-San gets here," Kabuto had transformed into a boy with yellow hair pulled back into a low ponytail and his eyes were still back.

Removing his glasses Kabuto places them into his weapon pouch, while looking around.

"I can't see a thing, but I just have to deal without my glasses for a while."

**With Pein and Konan**

"So who is the girl's panther going to be Pein?"

"I don't' know yet. I might choose Deidara, Tobi, or Zetsu."

"Zetsu might be a bad choice and you know that."

"Yeah you're right, plus Deidara's panther is Sasori so she might have to work with Tobi."

"How he became an Akatsuki member I will never know," Konan said looking at the ground.

"Me either."

"Hey you're the one who let him in Akatsuki in the first place!"

"I did?"

"Yes you did!"

"Well then I must have been drinking sake when I did that."

"Your worthless Pein," Konan sighs.

"No I not because I am the leader of Akatsuki!" Pein starts laughing evilly.

"Whatever, let's go back to the base now," Konan turns around leaving a laughing Pein behind.

**I hope this will be enough while I continue on with other chapters.**

**Tobi: REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	18. Tenten's new Jutsu

**Chapter 18 enjoy BELIEVE IT!! I had fun with this chapter. Also there must be a little bit of a Manga Spoiler in here.**

**Tobi: VampireKakurine-Chan does not own Naruto. But she does own Ryuko and Sakia, and also the made up name Tayuki. Also Pein the Leader of Akatsuki might be OOC all through this story.**

**I would like to thank ****sasusaku0129**** for helping me decide some things, and know here is your chapter.**

Recap:

"_So who is the girl's panther going to be Pein?"_

"_I don't' know yet. I might choose Deidara, Tobi, or Zetsu."_

"_Zetsu might be a bad choice and you know that."_

"_Yeah you're right, plus Deidara's panther is Sasori so she might have to work with Tobi."_

"_How he became an Akatsuki member I will never know," Konan said looking at the ground._

"_Me either."_

"_Hey you're the one who let him in Akatsuki in the first place!"_

"_I did?"_

"_Yes you did!"_

"_Well then I must have been drinking sake when I did that."_

"_Your worthless Pein," Konan sighs._

"_No I not because I am the leader of Akatsuki!" Pein starts laughing evilly._

"_Whatever, let's go back to the base now," Konan turns around leaving a laughing Pein behind._

End Recap

**With Orochimaru, Tsunade, Sakura, and Jiraiya**

Tsunade looks over to her right seeing Jiraiya standing on a tree branch, "Jiraiya what are you doing here?!"

"Well Orochimaru decided to bring back our Sensei and he would have killed me, if it wasn't for Enma I would have been toast." Jiraiya said jumping down next to Tsunade.

"That's true but you know as well as I do that all of your wounds have not healed and that you barely have any Chakra," Tsunade whispered to Jiraiya.

"I had to come and find you because I sensed him nearby," Jiraiya said turning his head at Orochimaru.

"This is just like the battle in the outskirts of Tanzaku Town, but we'll have someone new in the battle with us," Orochimaru jumps from the brick wall landing behind Sakura.

"_**This is going to be so much fun!"**_ Sakura lifts her head smirking at Tsunade and Jiraiya, more Curse marks started covering her body.

"Yes it is going to be fun Sakura-Chan," Orochimaru licks his lips while staring at the other two Sanin.

"Today's the day you're going to die Orochimaru!!" Tsunade kicks off the ground running full speed to the Snake Sanin and his daughter.

"_**Oh no you don't!!" **_Sakura jumps in front of Orochimaru.

"Jiraiya take care of her!" Tsunade grabs a hold on Sakura throwing her into a building while punching Orochimaru in the face.

"Will do!" Jiraiya makes a couple of hands before summoning a toad with armor on (it's that one toad Jiraiya had when Kisame tried to slice Naruto)

"Ok now let's take care of her," the toad starts splitting out oil at the place with Sakura is, while Jiraiya blow out fire in the same place.

"_Did we get her?" _Jiraiya and the toad stopped doing what they were doing only to see that Sakura was gone.

"Damn it where did she go?" Jiraiya looks around all him, the toad beneath him disappeared.

"_**Right here Jiraiya-Kun!!" **_Sakura appears right behind Jiraiya.

Jiraiya turns around to block the kick to his face, Sakura lands on her left hand while kicking Jiraiya in the chin.

He then goes flying into the tree he was just in; Orochimaru gets up from the ground while wiping the blood off his lip.

"Kukuku looks like Jiraiya couldn't handle my little Chunin." Orochimaru looks over at Tsunade and she glares at him.

"Tsunade I can see that you have gotten a lot weaker then when we met in Tanzaku," Tsunade continues to glare at Orochimaru while balling up her fist.

"You're a little weak yourself Orochimaru," it was his turn to glare at Tsunade with hate in his amber color eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"For example," Tsunade disappears in thin air before reappearing behind Orochimaru.

"Your defenses are not working so well right now!" Tsunade kicks Orochimaru in the back.

Orochimaru catches himself from falling in the crater Tsunade made, "My defenses maybe a little down but, my senses are still high along with my strength."

**With Kisame and Kakuzu**

"Kakuzu if you have something to say then you better speak up," Kisame said stopping in his tracks.

"You must be hearing stuff because I didn't say anything," Kakuzu said stopping also.

"I heard you say something about 'smelly' and 'sushi', Kisame turns around facing Kakuzu.

"Um, I said that sushi was very smelly."

"Whatever," Kisame turns back around to continue walking to the Akatsuki.

"_That was kind of a close call, if I wasn't so tired then I would have picked a fight with that over grown sushi thingy," _Kakuzu starts following Kisame again.

"_How can Hidan deal with this crazed money person…. Something tells me that he called me smelly sushi." _Kisame balls up his fist trying to control his angrier. _"My name is not sushi, its Kisame not sushi. Why does everyone have to call me that?!"_

**Flash Back**

(I understand that Kisame has been in Akatsuki for a long time, but I am going to make a part with him first coming to Akatsuki. Everyone is still in Akatsuki expect for Itachi and you all know that.)

_Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Kohan, and Pein all sat at a big round table in the Akatsuki base._

"_Alright you dummy heads pay attention!" Pein stands from his sit slamming his hands on the table._

"_Tobi is not a dummy head, Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi folds his arms turning his head to the side._

"_Tobi."_

"_Yes Leader-Sama?"_

"_Do me a favor."_

"_Yes what is it?!" Tobi said half way standing on the table._

"_Shut up." Tobi falls off the table onto the floor._

"_Haha Yeah!" Deidara said pointing at Tobi._

"_Anyway we have a new member here today to replace the one Zetsu ate," Pein looks over at Zetsu._

"_You may come in now," A man (or giant fish) walks into the room._

"_This is Hoshigaki Kisame, and Zetsu please don't eat him," Pein starts to rub his temples._

_Tobi looks over a Kisame for a couple of seconds before jumping up pointing at Kisame, "SUSHI!!"_

_Kisame glares at Tobi, "My name is not Sushi you stupid little pumpkin!"_

"_It's Tobi and your new name is sushi, because Tobi says so!" Kisame began to crack his knuckles while still glaring at Tobi._

"_Leader-Sama do you mind if I kill this little twerp?" Pein shakes his head no._

"_This is giving me a headache," Kohan gets up walking out of the room._

"_Same here," Sasori also leaves out of the room with his puppet following behind him._

"_You know you don't look like sushi, you kind of look more like a blue tuna yeah," Deidara said placing his hand under his chin._

"_Oh yeah will you have nothing to say girly," A vein appears on Deidara's forehead._

"_I am a man yeah!"_

"_You look like a girl to me," Deidara gets up while stomping out of the room._

**End of Flash Back**

Kisame and Kakuzu finally arrive back in the Rain Village only to see their Leader laughing in the rain.

"Leader-Sama what the hell are you doing?" Kakuzu said stopping in front of Pein.

Pein stops laughing to look at Kakuzu through his hood, "Nothing…"

Kisame and Kakuzu both sweat dropped.

"Okayyyyyy anyway we have some information on the brat of Orochimaru."

"We'll discuss this in the base," Pein quickly disappears in a poof of smoke.

"That was kind of weird don't you think fishy fishy?" Kakuzu said disappearing in smoke also without waiting for Kisame's reply.

"Damn you Kakuzu!" Kisame stomps his foot before walking into the Rain Village gates.

**With Neji, Hinata, Rock Lee, and Hanabi**

Hinata blankly looks at Neji with her Byakugan." Hyuga boy I wonder if you can break the seal on this girl before she kills you," Someone said through Hinata.

"Who are you?" Neji digs the back of his heel in the dirt.

"I am the one who killed the Hokage a while back."

"I've heard a lot about you…Orochimaru."

"Oh so you know me hm?"

"I know that you are one of the Legendary Sanin along with Tsunade-Sama and Jiraiya-Sama."

"Very good!"

"Why are you controlling my cousin?!" Neji glares at Hinata waiting for the voice inside her to say something.

Hinata drops her head while laughing, "I thought it would be fun to watch to family members kill each other."

"You're sick!"

"I've been told that a lot lately, but I'll let go of your cousin if I have something in return."

"No"

"Well then I guess I'll kill this girl along with the other one."

"What!"

"If you take down your friend over there," Hinata nods her head over at Lee. "Then take down Hatake Kakashi, I'll let the both of them go."

"Everyone calls you a snake because you are so sneaky, how can I trust you!?"

Hinata suddenly starts coughing, "N-N-Neji don't l-l-listen to him, h-he i-is lying!" Hinata holds her head sliding to the ground.

Neji runs over to Hinata kneeling down beside her.

"N-Neji you and L-Lee have to g-get out o-of here!"

"No not until I help you and Hanabi!"

"NOW!" Neji falls on his butt looking at Hinata before getting back up.

"Hinata…alright" Neji runs over to Lee and Hanabi.

"Lee we have to go!" Neji said running past Hanabi.

"What! But why!"

"Don't ask questions let's go!" Lee starts running after Neji.

**With Deidara and Zetsu**

Deidara stops running trying to catch his breathe, "_Did we lose him_?"

Deidara jumps away from the tree he was standing next to, "AHHHHHH!! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Deidara places his hand on his chest trying to slow his heart beat down.

"_Sorry_"

"I think we lost him….or at least I hope we did," Deidara walks over to a tree that was away from Zetsu sitting down under it.

"I dropped my precious water bottle!" Deidara closes his eye.

"You can always buy another one," Deidara looks over at Zetsu.

"I don't have any more money and it was a life or death situation!"

"_How?"_

"It was either the water bottle or me…and I chose me!!" Deidara threw his arms in the air.

"_Oh…"_

"Yeah oh is right!" Deidara folds his arms turning his head away from Zetsu.

"_**Stop being a baby before I eat you!" **_Deidara crawls away from Zetsu.

**With Hidan**

"Stupid Parrot and Plant man!" Hidan stomps his foot before walking over to Deidara's water bottle.

"Well seeing that the damn Leader said that I can't kill them, then I'll just have to hurt them," Hidan bends down picking up the dark and light blue water bottle.

"I will hunt the both of them down!" Hidan then runs off in the direction he seen Deidara run in.

**With Tenten and Haku**

"What the!" Tenten crosses her arms over her face; she was then hit by 10 Senbon.

"_I wonder how long she can hold up before she dies,"_ Haku pulls out more Senbon.

"_H-How did he do that?" _Tenten starts to pant, she starts pulling the Senbon from her arms, stomach, and leg causing blood to drip on the ground below her.

Tenten looks at the mirrors only to see that all of Haku's clones were gone along with him.

"A ninja should never let down their guard," Haku swings his Senbon at Tenten's back causing her to fall to her knees.

"Tenten you might as well give up on your dream to become a weapon mistress," Tenten glares at Haku while trying to stand up straight.

"N-No I am going to get out of here alive, and I will live until I have my dream!" Tenten pulls out a green scroll.

"_I really didn't get a chance to improve this Jutsu but it looks like I'll have to try now." _Tenten starts making hand signs while still holding her scroll.

"Whatever Jutsu you are trying to do is not going to work!" Haku appears in all the mirrors again throwing Senbon at Tenten.

"Now!" Tenten drops the scroll to the ground, as soon as it hit the ground there was a loud 'poof'.

"_What's this"_ Haku hears a loud sound of clashing metal.

When the smoke cleared Haku could see that Tenten was standing there with a gray wolf in black armor on. (He only has it on his front and back legs and around his torso, and his head)

"_It's about time that you summoned me Tenten!" _The wolf glares at Tenten with his onyx eyes, Tenten backs away slowly.

"Sorry Master Koki," Tenten bows a little.

"_Why have you summoned me in a place like this?" _Koki looks around at the crystal ice mirrors surrounding him and Tenten.

"I needed your help in taking care of the boy in the mask," Koki looks at Haku for a moment.

"_Is he the one who has injured you?" _Tenten nods her head.

"_Very well then I will take care of this little vermin." _He then starts to glows a dark blue color before changing into one of the ice mirrors causing it to crack, He then jumps back over to Tenten.

"What did you do?"

"_He won't be able to use that mirror, the more mirrors I crack the mirrors he can't use," _Haku looks over at the cracked mirror. "_How did he do that?"_

"Looks like I'll have a strong opponent." Haku pulls out Senbon that were purple.

"Koki be careful those Senbon have poison on them!"

"I am aware of that Tenten, I already could smell it."

"Here we go!" All the ice mirrors began to glow white.

**With Naruto and Kiba**

"How many people are fighting Shikamaru?" Naruto asked as he landed on a tree branch.

"One, but something seems weird about the person," Kiba said landing next to Naruto.

Akamaru jumps on top of Kiba's head looking around. "What do you mean that the person seems weird?"

"I smell two different scents."

"Is one of the scents Shikamaru's?"

"No"

"Well then let's go see what this is all about," Naruto jumps off the tree getting ready to run off until Kiba stopped him.

"You idiot! We have to come up with a plan before we got changing in!" Kiba also jumps off the tree while grabbing Akamaru off his head.

"Well mister dog breathe what's the plan?" Naruto closes his eyes while placing his hands behind his head.

"Don't start with me you idiot! First we need a distraction-"

"What do we need that for?" Naruto said interrupting Kiba.

"I was getting to that-"

"Well hurry up I not getting any younger!"

"Will you just…SHUT UP DAMNIT!!" Kiba face was a bright color of red.

Naruto sticks his finger in his eye while looking at Kiba, "Geeze dog breathe no need to yell."

"Anyway, as I was saying we need a distraction because we need to get Shikamaru to safety, also I smell a lot of his blood."

"I'll be the distraction!" Naruto runs into the opening looking around for any sign of Shikamaru of the person he was fighting.

"A dog breathe they're not here!"

"What!" Kiba runs into the opening looking around also, he then spots Shikamaru's jacket on the ground covered in blood.

"This is probably what I smelled," Kiba walks over to the jacket picking it up with his Kunai.

"If that's his jacket then where's the lazy bum."

"That's the probably I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" The wind started to blow, Kiba then picked up Shikamaru's scent.

"Hey! I caught his scent again!" Naruto eyes went wide.

"R-really?!"

"Yeah, but we have to hurry before I lose the scent again," Kiba and Akamaru runs off with Naruto following behind them.

**With Sasori and Tobi**

"Okay Tobi you have to tell me how many we are dealing with."

"_Just you wait Sasori I'll kill you before you even know it."_

"Tobi pay attention!" Tobi snaps out of his thoughts, he then looks over at Sasori's puppet.

"What did you say Sasori-San Tobi didn't hear you?"

"I said that do you know how many people we have to fight?"

"Well Sasori-San there is seven Ninjas that we have to fight and that's including the Kazekage and the Jinchuuriki."

"Alright then let's go."

"Okay!"

**With Uchihas', Kazekage, and the Sand Siblings**

"Alright we need a plan here." Shisui said looking at Itachi and Sasuke.

"What's the plan?" Sasuke asked.

"One of us needs to go fight whoever is coming."

"Me and Sasuke will go and we will take Temari and Kankuro with us."

"These two seem to be very powerful opponents," Gaara said crossing his arms.

"Temari and Kankuro you both better come back in one piece okay?" The Kazekage asked his daughter and son.

"Alright father," Temari and Kankuro both follow Sasuke and Itachi.

"Kazekage-Sama I need you to stand over here by me, you to Gaara-San." The Kazekage walks over to stand next to Shisui; Gaara continued to stand there with his arms folded.

**I think that this chapter was kind of stupid to me. Anyway I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and also now that I had some help from ****sasusaku0129 you all can get your chapters faster. **

**Tobi: REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!**


	19. Prepare youself!

**I sorry for not updating my evil sister was being mean and poured water in my laptop and I had to get a new one…. But don't worry I had my revenge….if you wondering what I did is nothing really bad (holds up a cable cord) she just won't be able to watch TV. For a while….MUHAHAHHA**

**Chapter 19 Believe It!! I know that line is getting on your nerves but if Naruto stops saying it then I have to carry on with the line.**

**Tobi…**

**VK: What's the matter Tobi?**

**Tobi: (points a finger at me) Tobi knows what you are planning!**

**VK: (looks around nervously) I'm not planning anything!**

**Tobi: You are planning something!**

**VK: this could take a while….I do not own Naruto, but I do own Koki, Ryuko, and Sakia, and I own the name Tayuki. I just realize that I forgot who Sakia was; sometimes I just don't know what to do with my brain.**

Recap:

"_Alright we need a plan here." Shisui said looking at Itachi and Sasuke._

"_What's the plan?" Sasuke asked._

"_One of us needs to go fight whoever is coming."_

"_Me and Sasuke will go and we will take Temari and Kankuro with us."_

"_These two seem to be very powerful opponents," Gaara said crossing his arms._

"_Temari and Kankuro you both better come back in one piece okay?" The Kazekage asked his daughter and son._

"_Alright father," Temari and Kankuro both follow Sasuke and Itachi._

"_Kazekage-Sama I need you to stand over here by me, you to Gaara-San." The Kazekage walks over to stand next to Shisui; Gaara continued to stand there with his arms folded._

End of Recap

"Where the hell did they go?" After three hours Hidan was still looking for Deidara and Zetsu.

"I mean come on, they couldn't have gotten that far!" He was still carrying Deidara's water bottle in his right hand while his three bladed scythe was in his left hand.

"I'll find them before the sun sets completely," There was a sudden poof behind him.

Turning around really fast Hidan swings his scythe at the person or thing behind him," Damn it Hidan! First sushi man chopped off my freaky hand and now you just cut off my head!!"

"You should know not to sneak up on me like that you damn moron," Hidan bents down picking up Kakuzu's head.

"Well Leader-Sama told me to come and get you, because we had some information on the brat." Hidan holds Kakuzu's head near his body, stitches starts to come out of Kakuzu's neck shooting into his head.

Slowly his head reunites with his neck, "That was a real pain in the ass you know that?" Kakuzu cracks his neck a few times before looking at Hidan.

"And you're a pain in the ass along with that Parrot and Plant boy!" Hidan starts walking towards the Akatsuki base.

"Whatever," Kakuzu starts following behind Hidan.

.o.O.o.O.o.O--

Deidara and Zetsu met Pein when they were running away from Hidan.

After he told them to go back to base he disappeared in smoke leaving the two Akatsuki members alone.

"I'm so glad Leader-Sama called us back for Hidan could get a hold on us…yeah" Deidara walks behind a huge tree.

"I am too," Zetsu jumps down from the tree next to Deidara.

Deidara makes a few hand signs before hitting the bark of the tree with his hand. The tree starts to rumble for a moment before the bark started melting, revealing a stair case.

"I really hate these steps, yeah." Deidara starts walking down the steps with Zetsu following behind him. The bark of the tree slowly started replacing itself.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X--

"G-G-Get out of m-y head!" Hinata was still trying to fight Orochimaru that was controlling her mind.

"_Now why would I want to do that dear Hinata?"_

Hinata grabs a kunai knife out of her weapon pouch holding it to her neck.

"_That's not going to work…once you're dead I'll use your body as a puppet."_ Hinata lowers the kunai knife.

"W-who said anything about me killing myself?" Hinata stabs herself in her right leg.

"_What will that do?"_

"Save the others some time to stop you and your evil plans," Hinata finches as she pulls put the kunai, causing blood to run down her leg onto the ground beneath her.

"_Doesn't matter to me…I still have your sister to work for me….if you're going to be a useless toy then I'll just have to kill you then." _Hanabi jumps down from a tree next to Hinata.

"I'll just let your sister take care of you," Orochimaru's voice was now coming from Hanabi's body.

"Orochimaru you bastard leave her alone!!" Hinata activates her Byakugan. (O.O Hinata is mad!)

"I think not! Have fun Hinata-Chan!" Hanabi jumps toward her sister.

.o.O.o.O.o.O--

"Don't tell me what to do," Gaara glares at Shisui.

"I'm very sorry Gaara-San but we don't have time for games." Shisui stares at him though his mask.

Sand slowly starts to surround Shisui, "Gaara don't even think about!"

He looks over at his father with his arms still folded.

"Think about what?" the sand was now covering over Shisui's ANBU mask.

"Gaara stop before you kill him!" Gaara lifts up his hand towards Shisui, he then closes his hand into a fist; causing sand to fly everywhere.

"It was a clone…." Shisui stands behind Gaara with his Katana near his neck.

"I think it would be a good idea if you do not do that again if you don't want to die," Shisui lowers his Katana from Gaara's neck, he then sides it back into his sheath.

"Hn," Gaara walks over to his father.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X--

"Temari how far are they from us?" Itachi asked as he adjusted his mask.

"Once the Sand clams down then they'll be right in front of us," Temari leans on her fan, while looking forward.

"Itachi who exactly is this person Tobi?" Sasuke asked as he looked up at his brother though his mask.

"Well he is from a group called 'Akatsuki' which means 'red moon', but any way they collect people who hold what they call a Jinchuuriki, but I think Tobi is really-" Itachi stops talking for a moment. (I know there are more meanings to the word Akatsuki but I wanted d to use this one.)

"What's the matter?" A kunai suddenly lands next to Sasuke.

Looking over to where the kunai came from he sees to cloak figures walking towards them.

Sasuke pulls his Katana from its sheath while getting into a fighting position.

"Are those the guys you were talking about Temari?" she nods her head; standing straight up she also gets into a fighting position.

.o.O.o.O.o.O--

Haku starts throwing the poison Senbon at Tenten and Koki.

"_Tenten I want you to stay out of my way, understand?"_ Tenten nods her head before jumping away from Koki and the Senbons.

Koki presses his paws on the ground before jumping up towards Haku, he cracks the mirror he was in.

"You really are very interesting, Koki-San." Haku started appearing in all the mirrors except for the crack ones.

"But I have to kill you now!" Haku starts throw Senbon again at Koki who in return dodge them all again.

"_You're kidding me right? I thought that you were a faster opponent, you're as slow as that punk Zabuza!"_ Haku stops what he was doing after he heard what Koki said.

"W-What you fought Zabuza-Sensei?"

"_Fought? Kid he was my student; I know what you are thinking how can a wolf train Zabuza? But it is the truth; I stopped training him because he was using everything I taught him for evil."_ Koki looks at Tenten at the corner of his eye.

Tenten nodded her head before running to the nearest exit close to her, "YOUR LYING!" Haku starts throwing his weapons even faster now.

"_So what if I was lying to you, but I have fought him before and he really is weak… but I just neede some type of story to distract you so that way Tenten could get out of here."_ Koki starts dodging the Senbon again.

Haku looks around to see that Tenten had already made it out of his Jutsu, "_Damn I let him get to me!"_

"Just because she got out doesn't mean that you will get out of here!" Koki glares at Haku, while Haku sent a glare as him too.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X--

"What's the matter Kakashi? Are you still afraid of me?" Kunai and Shurikens laid scattered across the ground around Kakashi and Zabuza.

"I still see that you have that cocky side to you," Kakashi places his hand over his headband that was over his right eye.

"Of course!" Zabuza jumps toward Kakashi with his giant sword.

Kakashi quickly lifts up the headband revealing his Sharingan, he stops Zabuza's sword with a kunai.

"Not that trick again Kakashi!" Zabuza jumps away from the copy ninja.

"Still afraid of my Sharingan Zabuza?" He then starts to chuckle at Kakashi.

"Afraid? Kakashi what makes you think that I am afraid of the Sharingan?" Zabuza stabs his sword into the ground; he then leans on it looking at Kakashi.

"I may have been afraid when I first seen it, but now that I have seen it for the third time, what's the use of being scared of it?" Kakashi continues to stare at Zabuza.

**Sorry guys I have to end it here, but don't worry I will make a longer chapter next time! I hope you guys are not angry at me for doing this. But I'll try to have to next chapter up by Monday. Also I think this chapter was stupid because I didn't try my hardest on this, but I'll work really hard to make the next one better!**

**Please leave a review, also sasusaku0129 don't worry he'll be gone soon.**


	20. YAYYYYY ACTION TIME!

**Sorry for the short chapter last time, my laptop was taken away from me until me and my sister can get along…which will never happen! So anyway I have to go to a friend's house to type out the chapters, so I am sorry for not updating as much as I should. Also sorry for the spelling errors I was to lazy to check for them.**

**Tobi: (still sulking)**

**VK: Tobi stop being a baby and do the disclaimer.**

**Tobi: (looks at me) do it yourself!**

**VK: O.O T-Tobi?**

**Tobi: I'm leaving! (Grabs a suitcase running away) **

**VK: Awww man! I don't wanna do the disclaimer!**

**?: I'll do it!**

**VK: (looks at the person) thank you Kimimaro!**

**Kimimaro: Kakurine-San does not own Naruto; she only owns Ryuko and the name Tayuki.**

**VK: Thank you for doing the disclaimer Kimimaro!**

**Kimimaro; Anytime (smiles)**

**VK: X.X (fainted)**

**Kimimaro: (looks at me) Um onward with the story…seeing that she fainted I am changing the story! (Starts writing on the paper) There! Now the story shall start off with me! Enjoy the chapter before I come after you with my bones!**

**Warning: Language is all.**

* * *

"_Where did they go?" _Kimimaro looks around the corner Tayuya and Ryuko just turned.

"Roy what are you doing?" Kimimaro turns around seeing Tayuya standing with her arms folded.

"Ummmmmmm nothing."

"Do you know this guy Tayuki?" Ryuko asked as he glared at Kimimaro.

"Yeah he's my brother," Tayuya turns around facing Ryuko.

"Please excuse us for a minute," Tayuya grabs Kimimaro's arm dragging him to the closest ally.

Pushing him against the wall in the ally she stares into his eyes. (she is standing in front of him but they not close)

"Kimimaro what are you doing here?"

"Mission."

"I know it is a mission, but why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you."

"You were following me and Ryuko."

"Well is it my fault that I don't like that guy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's dangerous, stay away from him."

"I don't have to listen to you!" Kimimaro grabs Tayuya by her upper arms before slamming her into the wall that was behind him.

"Yes you do have to listen to me if you want to live." Kimimaro's nose was almost touching hers.

"W-W-What are you d-d-doing?" A blush starts forming on Tayuya's cheeks.

"Tayuki are you ok?!" Tayuya had forgotten about Ryuko for a moment, she pushes Kimimaro away from her.

"Yes!" Tayuya's cheeks were still a little red.

She looks at Kimimaro one last time before running out of the ally.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Why do you ask?" Tayuya looks away from Ryuko; Kimimaro then walks out of the ally with his hands in his pockets.

"Because you're cheeks are a little red," Ryuko said while grabbing Tayuya's chin making her face him.

"I'm fine, but my brother said that my mother wanted me so I must go!" Tayuya snatches her chin from his hand.

"I thought you need information?"

"I ask someone else later, but I must really get going." Tayuya bows before running over to Kimimaro.

"_Damn it something tells me that's not her brother."_ Ryuko watches as 'Roy' (Kimimaro) and 'Tayuki (Tayuya) walks away.

* * *

"Excuse me," Kabuto said as he bumped into people by accident.

"_Damn people need to move out of my way!"_ Kabuto was not having any luck in finding information on Akatsuki.

"_Wait a minute I have a plan,"_ A smirk appear on Kabuto's face.

Not pay attention he walked into a guy.

"S-Sorry," Before Kabuto could walk away the guy grabs him by the back of his shirt.

"Don't think you are going to get away with that you little punk!" The guy throws Kabuto in a wall in a ally.

"Well guys what do you think we should do with this little punk?" About ten guys walked out of the shadows of the ally.

"I say we should rob the little fuck," One of the guys pulls out a Kunai.

"Nobody cares about what you say Kawiki!" A man with dirty brown hair said. (No his hair isn't dirty brown, I was saying that he has dirt in his hair)

"And do you think I care Maki?"

"Both of you shut the hell up! We are going to kill him and take whatever he has on him!" Kabuto took this chance to sneak out of the ally.

"_I don't have time for this crap!"_ Kabuto made it out of the alley, he then runs off.

"Now I have to change my form again!' Kabuto turns into another alley, making hands signs there was a poof.

Kabuto appear as a boy with dark red hair (it was still in the same style he always have just longer, the pony tail stopped at his waist.) and had grayish blue eyes. He was wearing a white muscle shirt (probably doesn't have any muscles to show off) and black shorts (like Sasuke's white ones) he was wearing black ninja sandals.

Peeking around the corner of the ally Kabuto made sure that the gang wasn't there.

Seeing that they were not there he walks out of the ally, "I have to find Tayuya and Kimimaro and tell them that there is a change of plans." Kabuto disappears in the crowd of people.

* * *

"Kiba how far away is the lazy ass?!" Kiba and Naruto have been jumping tree to tree for the last three hours, and Naruto was starting to get tired.

"I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I said that because his scent keeps moving!"

"What?!"

"He is moving at a fast paste, which means that we need to hurry up and catch up with him!"

"B-But I'm tired and hungry!"

"Now's not the time to worry about resting and eating you moron!"

"It's not my fault, blame my tummy and feet!"

"Just shut up and hurry up before I leave you behind!" While Kiba was jumping from tree branch to tree branch he picks up Akamaru placing him into his jacket.

"That's not fair that Akamaru can have a break and I can't!"

"Do you always have to complain so much?" Naruto looks to his left to see Shino jumping next to him.

"When the hell did you get here?!" Shino pushes his sunglasses up against his nose.

"You moron! If you weren't so business complaining then you would have notice him by now. He's been with us for two hours." Naruto glares at Kiba's back.

"Hey Shino do you think you can use your bugs to help us out?" Kiba looks over his shoulder at his teammate.

"They are already helping out." Kiba, Naruto, and Shino stops jump each one of them on there on branch.

"What do you mean they are already helping out?" Kiba asked.

"Well early I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to Shikamaru, so I placed one of my female bugs on him. So don't worry you guys can take a short break." Naruto instantly sat down on the branch he was on.

"Finally!" Kiba does the same thing as Naruto.

"Now that I can rest….I'm still hungry!" Naruto throws his hands in the air.

"To bad you moron, we have to get on the move again!" Kiba stands up, and then he makes sure that Akamaru was save inside his jacket.

"But dog breathe! If I don't eat then I will go crazy!" Naruto also stands up.

"And I care why?" Kiba looks over at Naruto.

"You should care cause I might just eat Akamaru!" Kiba's eyes went wide.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would if I could but I couldn't so I wouldn't." Naruto said as he fixes the strap on his left leg.

"What?"

"Exactly!" Naruto jumps over Kiba and Akamaru landing on the tree branch in the front of them.

* * *

"_Damn it! He's catching up to me!" _Shikamaru continued to run from the beast behind him.

"There's no use in running! Just turn around and face me you little punk!" Whoever was chasing Shikamaru started throwing Kunai at him.

"Why would I ever want to face you?!" he looks over his shoulder at the cloak person.

"You're just scared that I'll kill you and eat you!"

"I already know that you're one of Orochimaru's 'experiments' so I don't know what you are capable of!" Shikamaru digs his feet into the ground causing him to slide across the dirt; he then comes to a stop.

"It's about time you stopped running away." The cloak person lands 60 feet away from Shikamaru.

"What exactly do you want from me?" Shikamaru turns around holding his bleeding arm facing the person or thing.

"I wanted to play with you!" The person reaches for the hood covering their face, pulling back it back it revealed a girl about his age.

"My name is Sakia and you're right I am one of the 'experiments' but I am one of the second most powerful." Yellow waist long hair with black streaks starts blowing in the wind. ( I finally remembered who she was suppose to be. I know what you guys are thinking…about damn time she figured it out!)

"Who's the most powerful one?" Shikamaru asked as he looked the girl in her amber color eyes.

"Sakura"

"You mean Haruno Sakura or another Sakura?"

"Haruno Sakura" Shikamaru looks at the girl with widen eyes.

"What?!"

"Well after all she is his daughter that's why she is the one with all the power." While Sakia was talking Shikamaru caught her with his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"Who is she the daughter of?"

"Neh, you ask a lot of questions don't you?" Sakia starts giggling.

"Just answer the damn question troublesome woman," Shikamaru starches the back of his head causing Sakia to do the same thing.

"She's Orochimaru's daughter," Curse marks shaped like dots (don't know what else to put) starts moving across her face.

"_Orochimaru's daughter?! You got to be fucking kidding me!" _Shikamaru stares at the girl in front of him.

* * *

"Choji have you seen Shikamaru anywhere?!" Ino asked as she ran up to her teammate.

"No maybe he was hungry and decided to go get a bite of food." Choji said as he stuck a potato chip into his mouth.

"Choji he is not always hungry like you!" Ino places her hands on her hips.

"Plus have you seen Sasuke, Sakura, or Naruto anywhere?"

"What you want with Sakura?"

"She almost killed me yesterday, and she seemed really different."

"What you mean?" Choji pats the seat next to him; Ino walks over to the bench sitting down beside him.

"Well she was acting like a different person."

"Doesn't she always act different?"

"Not like that."

"Like what?" A vein started to appear on Ino's forehead.

"Stop asking so many questions Choji!"

"I'm sorry; it's not my fault that all you girls are confusing!"

"Uh whatever!" Ino turns her head really fast causing her pony tail to hit Choji in the face.

"Oww."

"Anyway as I was saying is that the way she was talking to me, she sounded like she really wanted to kill me. Cause normally when I hang all over Sasuke she doesn't have a problem with it, also she acted a lot differently when I called her Sakura Forehead Haruno."

"Don't you always call her that?"

"Yes and that's why she attacked me because of Sasuke and calling her forehead." Ino crosses her arms over her chest.

"Wow that is different of her."

"But also after I was barely unconscious I seen her fall over on the ground holding her neck, then Sasuke-Kun picked her up and jumped off somewhere." Choji looks at Ino before eating more of his chips.

"Yeah there might be something bad going on because I have seen not one villager outside and it is only about 7:30 p.m." Choji throws the empty bag into the trash can beside him.

"I noticed that too."

"Oh yeah to answer your question about Sasuke, he left the village-"

"WHAT?!" Ino jumps up from the bench looking down at Choji, who in return had his eyes close.

"With Itachi-San and Shisui-San on a mission I think."

"Oh," Ino sits back down.

"What about Naruto and Sakura?" Ino looks at Choji.

"Um I don't know I just saw Sasuke and the others jump past me and out of the village."

"Alright, but let's go find Asuma-Sensei." Ino and Choji stands up.

"There's no need to look for me." All of the sudden there was a poof of smoke, after the smoke clear there stood Asuma with a newly light cigarette in his mouth.

"Asuma-Sensei what's going on?"

"Well the village is under attack again by Orochimaru."

"You mean that snake guy that killed the Third Hokage?"

"Yes him, that's why there isn't any villager in sight." There was another poof, the smoke cleared revealing Kurenai.

"Asuma have you seen my students anywhere?!" Kurenai had a panic look on her face.

"No Kurenai I have not."

"Asuma-Sensei Shikamaru is missing!" Ino throws her arms into the air.

"What do you mean he went missing?"

"Well after you left he said that he was going cloud watching and that he would me us here, but he never showed up."

"Do you think he could be sleeping somewhere?"

"No because I check every last freaking corner of this village and may a little outside the village but he was nowhere in sight." Asuma looks down at the ground.

"That really is weird."

"Sasuke-Kun, Sakura, and Naruto are also missing too."

"I told you I think that Sasuke went on a mission." Choji reaches into his weapon pouch pulling out another small big of bqq chips.

"What they have also gone missing?"

"Well that isn't a surprise Kakashi and Master Jiraiya are missing from the hospital."

"Asuma-Sensei there are some others that are missing too." Choji said as he opened the bag.

"Who?"

"Team Guy, but I past Guy-Sensei early and he looked very worried, I also seen Hinata's father looking for Hanabi."

"Asuma you don't think that Orochimaru's ninjas got a hold of them do you?"

"I hope not."

"Ino I want you to go with Kurenai and help her look for her team, and Choji I want you to come with me to look for Shikamaru and Guy's team." Both Chunin nodded before jumping off.

* * *

"Alright you over grown babies listen up!" Everyone gives Pein a blank stare.

"Pein why must you feel to call them names?" Konan asked as she played with a piece of paper.

"Cause I feel like it and it is fun." Pein folds his arms while looking at Konan.

"Last time you call them dummy heads and now over grown babies." Konan sits the paper on the table looking up at Pein.

"So what!" Konan rolls her eyes before leaning back in her chair.

"OK now! Where is Sasori and that Swirly mask kid?"

"There still on their mission." Kisame said.

"Oh yeah, well anyway where's Hidan?"

"Right here!" Hidan kicks the door open with his foot.

"Hidan don't make me make you clean all the doors with your tongue." Hidan glares at Pein before throwing the water bottom at the back of Deidara's head, the it bounced off his head and hit Zetsu in the face.

"Yeah right," Hidan mumbles under his breath.

"Oww!" Deidara rubs the back of his head while staring at Hidan.

"Serves you fuckers right!" Hidan walks over to Kakuzu sitting down in the chair next to him.

"You left me you asshole!" Hidan reaches over slapping Kakuzu in the back of his head.

"It's not my fault that you're so slow."

"Well it isn't my fault that you're such a jackass either." Kakuzu glares at his partner.

"ANYWAY AS I WAS SAYING!! What type of news did you guys bring me?" Pein asked as he clapped his hands together, everyone sweat drop.

"Kakuzu tell him."

"I need payment first."

"Don't start with that crap again!"

"Alright alright!" Kakuzu pulls out a piece of paper before standing up.

* * *

**(On the paper Kakuzu has)**

Name:

Haruno Sakura (Cherry Blossom)

Sex:

Female

Birthday:

March 28th

Age:

12

Blood Type:

AB

Rank:

Chunin (Hidden Leaf Village)

Sensei:

Hatake Kakashi the copy ninja/ Sharingan warrior

Teammates:

Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruto/ nine tailed fox

Hair:

Pink & Black (there were black streaks but she didn't dye her hair)

Eyes:

Emerald

Kekkei Genkai(s):

Sharingan, Inner powers, Curse Mark Specialty

Father:

Orochimaru

Mother:

Uchiha/Haruno Kihanna

Village:

Konohagakure

* * *

"What a minute what do you mean by Inner Powers and Curse Mark Specialty?"

"Even though the curse mark sometimes doesn't show up on her neck she still can use its power, and the Inner power I guess it is inhuman strength."

"Alright."

"Her mother is an Uchiha and a Haruno?" Konan asked.

"Yeah it says here that her grandparents were an Uchiha and a Haruno, that's why she is one but she likes to be called Haruno instead."

"Does that make her related to the other Uchihas'?" Kakuzu shakes his head.

"No her father was from the tainted Uchiha Clan."

"Tainted Uchiha Clan?" Kakuzu nods his head.

"Yeah it is a clan that has different Sharingan then the others because they had been experimenting on the Sharingan and somehow mess it all up."

"I see."

"Well that's all the information I have, but I think puppet boy might have more information." Kakuzu said as he sat back down in his seat.

"Sasori does?" Kakuzu nods his head.

"Very well than I guess that is all for now you guys are dismissed." Pein waves his hand shooing them away.

Everyone still sat there giving Pein a blank look, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! WAIT FOR AN INVITATION?! GET THE HELL OUT!!" Everyone runs out of the room as fast as they could.

Konan shakes her head before getting up leave the room.

"I did mean you! Konan come back!!" Pein runs out after her.

* * *

Sakura started forming Chakra in her hand while still looking at Jiraiya.

"_**Neh, Jiraiya-Kun I am going to try my newest Jutsu on you."**_ More curse marks began to take over Sakura's body.

"Don't tell me that's what I think it is!" Jiraiya's eyes went wide.

"_**That's right Jiraiya-Kun I picked up this from Naruto-Kuna while back."**_

"How can you do the Rasengan?!"

"_**Sharingan." **_The Rasengan in Sakura's hand started to act crazy.

"Don't tell me that you picked up the Chidori as well!" Sakura's Rasengan/Chidori was now ready.

"_**Blame the teammates and the Sensei!"**_ Sakura jumps toward Jiraiya with such speed that it hit him head on.

Jiraiya's body was replaced by a log.

"What?! A replacement Jutsu?!"

"Looking for me?" Sakura turns her head seeing Jiraiya standing on the rumble that he made when he knocked her into the building.

"Seems like that was on worth one shot huh?" Sakura smirks before there was a poof and there was a log in her place.

"What?!" Jiraiya looks around before he felt a sharp pain in his lower back.

"_**You need to pay more attention to your surroundings Jiraiya-Kun," **_Sakura pushes her Rasengan/Chidori though Jiraiya's stomach.

"H-How did you move so fast?" Jiraiya asked before coughing up blood on the ground.

"**_Duh the curse mark and Sharingan,"_** Sakura smirks before making hand signs with one hand.

"_**I have to kill you now Jiraiya-Kun," **_Sakura stomps her foot causing large amounts of Chakra to surround her and Jiraiya.

"W-What Jutsu is t-this?!"

"_**Well let's call it a giant Chidori,"**_ The Chakra then started surrounding Jiraiya shocking him. (No it is not like the one Sasuke can do this one is different)

ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sakura starts laughing as more blood started to drop to the ground.

* * *

"Kazekage-Sama I need you do something for me," Shisui's back was facing Gaara and his father.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I need you to send a message bird back to the village saying that we need back up down here." The Kazekage nods before making hand signs; he takes the palm of his hand slamming it down onto the ground.

There was a poof of smoke, as the smoke clear it revealed a black and gray message bird.

Pulling a small piece of paper from the pouch around its neck, the Kazekage then pull a pen from the side of the pouch (wow that bird has everything!) After writing on the paper he attaches the paper to the bird's left foot.

The bird then flies off, "Alright I am done with my part."

"Thank you." Shisui looks around making sure that no one was around them.

**

* * *

****See you guys I made a really long chapter to make up for the short one last time, but don't worry this chapter was just mainly about the characters I didn't write about. Hey I made a Kimimaro/Tayuya moment O.O wow!**

**VK: Kimimaro I know what you did! (Points at Kimimaro)**

**Kimimaro: I don't know what you are talking about!**

**VK: Yes you do, you change the beginning of the story after I fainted!**

**Kimimaro: Orochimaru has brain washed you! (Runs away)**

**VK: Get back here! Anyway please review! (Chases after Kimimaro)**


	21. Troublesome missions

**Enjoy chapter…um…I forgot, any who I do not own Naruto! I started school two weeks on Tuesday. And tomorrow I don't wanna go! I am so happy that I only have two more years of school….but then there's college…. This is a very short chapter seeing that I can't get on the computer until the weekend. Oh yeah the saying that Naruto said last chapter is mine so don't steal it!**

**VK: Neh I noticed that Kimimaro changed the story some but fear not! I will not fall for any more tricks!**

**??: Fall for what tricks?**

**VK: (turns around) Ummm…..X.X (fainted AGAIN)**

**Itachi: I think we killed her little brother.**

**Sasuke: Yeah I think we did (pokes me with a stick)**

**Itachi: Well let's start the chapter off with us shall we.**

**Sasuke: Yeah let's! Oh yeah Kakurine does not own Naruto!**

* * *

"Tobi you take care of the Konoha ANBU over there while I take care of these sand ninja," Sasori said.

"Yeah Tobi thinks he will take care of them," Tobi slowly starts walking over to the Uchiha brothers.

"Why don't you take off your mask _Itachi_?" Tobi smirks under his mask.

"Why don't you take off yours _Madara_?" He reaches up lifting the side of his mask up too look at Itachi.

"And who might this little kid be?" A vein pops up on Sasuke's head.

"_L-Little kid?! I'll show him!"_ Sasuke reaches into his weapon pouch; Itachi holds his hand out in front of Sasuke.

"Sasuke stay out of this," Itachi pulls off his mask.

"But Itac-"

"Sasuke listen I need you to go back to Shisui and tell him to get the Kazekage to Konoha immediately!" Itachi jumps toward Madara/Tobi with is Kanata raised.

"Temari you go with Sasuke-San!" Kankuro said before dodging the puppet's tail.

"W-What?! Kankuro you know that I have wanted to fight an Akatsuki member for the longest!" Temari said as she also dodged the tail.

"Too bad sis but he is a puppet master, so I want to fight him." Temari glares at Kankuro.

"Fine but if another Akatsuki member shows up, then he is mine!" Temari jumps off with Sasuke.

"Enough with the talk, I hate waiting so fight now." Posioness Senbon then shots from the puppet's mouth at Kankuro.

"This should prove as an interesting fight," Madara said before completely taking off his mask. (sasusaku0129 you are going to get your request very very soon :D I just have to plan it out more.)

* * *

"So are you going to fight me or are you going to run away again?" Sakia tilts her head to the side.

"_Damn it she got out of the Jutsu!"_ Shikamaru's shadow returns to him.

"It would be such a drag to fight you," Shikamaru rubs his left shoulder while his other hand was in his pocket.

"Is that all you can say is 'troublesome' and 'what a drag'?" Sakia smirks before disappearing.

"Where the hell did she just go?!" Shikamaru starts looking around.

"Looking for me?" Sakia kicks Shikamaru in the back causing him to fall forward.

Shikamaru quickly catches himself before jumping away from Sakia.

"Neh Lazy-Kun why do you keep running from me?" She jumps at Shikamaru again.

"Damn it!" he dodges all the kicks and punches aimed at him.

"_I have to find a way to distract her….. I'll have the average if I have her in the forest but I need to figure out how to get her in there." _( it is very simple Shikamaru….DROP KICK HER!!...sorry about that.)

There's no use of trying to figure out a plan…you will never beat me so just give up."

* * *

Sakura pulls her hand out of Jiraiya's body as he fell to the ground.

"_**Neh Jiraiya-Kun you were no fun at all**_!" she watches as blood surrounded Jiraiya's body.

"_**I guess I have to kill you now!"**_ Sakura reaches into her weapon pouch pulling out a Kunai.

"_Sakura don't kill Jiraiya just yet."_

"_**But daddy he is laying here helpless and weak!"**_ She drops to her knees holding the Kunai above Jiraiya's head.

"_I know he is but I need you to come and take care of Tsunade... I have something very important to do in this village."_

"_**Fine!"**_ pushing herself to her feet Sakura looks down at Jiraiya before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"Tsunade I did not come to this village to fight you….i came here for something very very important and I don't need you in my way!" Orochimaru dodges a punch from Tsunade.

"I don't give a damn about what you have to do…. I'll avenge Sarutobi-Sensei!" Tsunade kicks Orochimaru under the chin causing him to fly up in the air.

"_I have to make this quick, Jiraiya might be have some type of trouble with Sakura." _Tsunade jumps up in the air and starts punching Orochimaru in the face.

Dodging one of her punches Orochimaru hits Tsunade in the stomach, falling to the ground Sakura appears behind Tsunade kicking her in the back causing her to fall to the ground faster.

"_**Tsunade-Chan your match is with me now." **_Sakura watches as Tsunade slowly stands up.

"_**Daddy you can go now I'll handle her." **_Sakura runs towards Tsunade punching her in the jaw causing her to slide in the dirt.

"Don't kill her either Sakura and I mean it." Orochimaru then disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"_**Aw damn I wanted to kill her!" **_Sakura jumps into the air when Tsunade punch the ground beneath them.

* * *

"Um Kimimaro did you find any information about Orochimaru-Sama's daughter?" Tayuya and Kimimaro stop in a park sitting on a bench.

"No." Kimimaro then starts rubbing his left shoulder.

"So what are we going to do if we don't have any information?"

"We go back to the base or to Konoha." Tayuya and Kimimaro both looked up seeing a red head standing in front of them.

"Did YOU find any information?" Kabuto shakes his head before looking behind him.

"I ran into a little trouble earlier so now the guys are after me."

"Why didn't you kick their ass?!" Kimimaro looks over at Tayuya.

"Well this is a secret mission and we can't afford to get caught."

"Right."

"Orochimaru-Sama sent a message saying to meet him in Konoha Forest right now."

"What does he want us to do Kabuto-San?" Kimimaro leans back into the bench.

"He said that it is a secret and he will tell us once we are in Konohagakure."

"Alright."

"_A secret mission? Orochimaru? Does that mean Tayuki isn't from this village?" _Ryuko hides in one of the trees above Kabuto, Kimimaro, and Tayuya masking his Chakra. Before spying on them he made a couple of hands signs turning him invisible. (Its lame I know)

"Can we transform back to our normally selves now?" Kabuto looks around making sure that no one was around.

"I guess it is alright seeing that I do not sense anyone around us."

There was a poof of smoke before it revealed Kabuto, Kimimaro, and Tayuya's true form.

"Finally!! I hate playing the fucking nice girl!" Ryuko continues to look at Tayuya.

"_So that's her true form huh? I better report this two the Mizukage right away!" _Ryuko then disappears in a cloud of smoke. (I just use one of the Kages' because I don't know who rules the Rain Village)

"Shit! I think we were found out!"

"What!?" Tayuya looks up at the tree.

"We need to get out of here!" Just then twenty ANBU surrounded Tayuya, Kimimaro, and Kabuto. (O.O that was fast)

"You guys aren't going anywhere!" Ryuko steps from behind some of the ANBU looking at Tayuya.

"I should have known that you worked for Orochimaru!" Tayuya smirks before reaching for her flute on her waist.

"I may work for Orochimaru but I really did want to know about if he had a daughter or not." Tayuya places the flute to her lips.

"Kabuto-San should we fight or just run away?" Kimimaro slowly reaches up pulling out a bone from his shoulder while looking at Ryuko. (that still kind of scares me when he does that)

"We need to take care of them quickly and get to Konoha." Kabuto then starts making hand signs causing his hands to be surrounded by Chakra.

"Very well then." Kimimaro then jumps toward Ryuko.

* * *

"Kakashi are we just going to stand here having a glaring contest or are we going to fight?" Zabuza points his sword at Kakashi.

"I was waiting for you to start." Kakashi reaches into his weapon pouch pulling out for Shuriken.

"Why? So you can copy my moves again?"

"Not really." he then throws the Shuriken at Zabuza.

Blocking all for Shuriken Zabuza runs twoard Kakashi swinging his sword at him.

_"I still have to be careful because of my wounds."_ Kakashi jumps away from Zabuza landing on a tree branch.

"Oh so you are going to keep on running away again just like earlier huh?"

"As I said before not really." Kakashi jumps down from the branch.

"Enough talk just fight me!"

**

* * *

**

I know that this was a freaking short story but I have homework to do T.T I hate homework, but I will update on the weekend. I think this chapter was pretty stupid, but what can you expect when you're to sleepy (lazy) to do anything. Any who please leave a review or I will cry! Sorry for any mistakes. Today is Kakashi's birthday!


	22. ohhhh fight time!

**ELLO!!! I forgot what chapter this was and I don't feel like remembering either! You know you guys it is kind of fun updating all three of m stories at the same time because if I forgot get one idea to one story then I can go to my next one! Any who I would like to thank the people that review:**

**Misa-Hater**

**I know**

**Sasusaku129**

**Thank you for taking your time to review! Onward with the story….. Oh yeah I almost forgot! I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Recap:

_"Kakashi are we just going to stand here having a glaring contest or are we going to fight?" Zabuza points his sword at Kakashi._

_"I was waiting for you to start." Kakashi reaches into his weapon pouch pulling out for Shuriken._

_"Why? So you can copy my moves again?"_

_"Not really." he then throws the Shuriken at Zabuza._

_Blocking all for Shuriken Zabuza runs toward Kakashi swinging his sword at him._

_"I still have to be careful because of my wounds."__ Kakashi jumps away from Zabuza landing on a tree branch._

_"Oh so you are going to keep on running away again just like earlier huh?"_

_"As I said before not really." Kakashi jumps down from the branch._

_"Enough talk just fight me!"_

End of Recap

* * *

"_**Tsunade-Chan that wasn't very nice of you to do something like that!" **_Sakura said as she looked at the cracked ground.

"Shut up!" Tsunade punches the ground again causing Sakura to fall over.

Before Sakura could even hit the ground Tsunade appear in front of her sending a punch to her stomach.

Sakura flies into the building twenty-four feet behind her. After her back made contact with the brick wall she bents over coughing up blood.

"_**You're going to pay for that Tsunade!"**_ Sakura said as she glared down at her blood then up at the Hokage.

"Maybe this time you will stop pushing my limits!" Tsunade cracks her knuckles as she watched Sakura pull herself from the building's wall.

* * *

Tenten watches as Koki and Haku battle it out.

"_Seems like the mask kid is having a little hard time with Master Koki."_ Another mirror was cracked.

From where she was standing she could tell that Koki had broken at least four mirrors. (In total there were about twelve mirrors)

"_From where I am I can tell that Master Koki is angry."_ Tenten holds her bleeding arm.

"_I think I'm losing too much blood."_ Tenten tries to keep her eyes open.

"Damn it!"

* * *

**Inside of the Mirrors**

"_What's the matter boy? Are you getting tired already?"_ Koki dodges more of the poison covered Senbon.

"_Is he mocking me….I can't fall for anymore of his little tricks!"_ Haku closes his eyes before reopening them looking at Koki through the slits of his mask.

"_Calm down….calm down…he is just a little wolf…. I still have a advantage somehow…. I only have eight ice mirrors left, I can't let him destroy them."_ Haku starts appearing in all eight mirrors.

"Ne wolf we should end this quickly don't you think so too?"

"My name isn't wolf…..it's Koki to you, you little punk."

"Haku."

"What?"

"My name is Haku."

"I don't care what your name is just fight me!" Koki digs his paws into the ground before baring his sharp teeth at Haku, while growling.

* * *

"What the hell is going on out there?" Kihanna asked herself as she looked out of the window next to her bed.

"What do you want?" Kihanna asked the person that walked throw the door.

"My My you still have that same attitude from oh so long ago Kihanna-dear." She turns her head at the person.

"What do you want _Orochimaru?" _She asks in a calm voice.

"A lot of things…one of those things contain you and Sakura-Chan."

"You stay after from my daughter you bastard!"

"Your daughter? I believe she is my daughter as well Kihanna-dear." Orochimaru licks his lips.

"She isn't!"

"One thing for sure is that it cannot be that Uchiha bastard's daughter because I killed him long before you guys could do anything." Kihanna glares at Orochimaru with hate.

"So it was you who killed Shinto-Kun?!" Without Orochimaru noticing Kihanna reaches under her pillow for her Kunai.

"Kukukuku it was truly fun killing him!" Orochimaru smirks at her. (even though I sometimes hate Orochimaru….i have this bad habit of laughing like him sometimes when I don't even realize it….. I really hate that!)

"You bastard!" Kihanna activates her Sharingan before jumping at Orochimaru with a Kunai Knife.

* * *

"Kimimaro! Kabuto! I'll hold them off while you guys get to Konoha!"

"I think not Tayuya, Kimimaro seems to be holding up well." Kabuto said as he knocked out one of the ANBU.

"Yeah bu-"Tayuya blocks one of the punches from the ANBU before kicking him in the stomach.

"But nothing Tayuya, we'll let Kimimaro handle that boy while I handle these other ANBU….I want you to go to Konoha to see what Orochimaru-Sama wants." Tayuya glares at Kabuto.

"Tayuya do as Kabuto tells you!" She looks over at Kimimaro, who in return knocked Ryuko into a tree.

"I really hate you and your damn guts!" Tayuya yells at Kabuto before placing her flute back in her waist strip. She then jumps off.

"Don't let her get away!" The ANBU then starts chasing after Tayuya.

* * *

About twenty to thirty trees laid on the ground, the sound of clashing metal was the only thing heard.

Zabuza swings his sword at Kakashi again.

He ducks before kicking Zabuza in the stomach, making him fly backwards. Zabuza stabs his sword into the ground causing him to slide with his sword in the ground leaving a trail in front of him.

"About time you started fighting!" he pulls his sword from the ground before charging at the copy ninja.

Kakashi jumps into the air before landing on Zabuza's shoulders kicking him in the back of his head.

"I was just getting warmed up Zabuza." Kakashi smirks under his mask as he watched Zabuza get to his feet.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah whatever." He slowly turns around facing the silver hair Jonin.

"I'll finish you off quickly Zabuza."

"Don't make me laugh." Zabuza glares at Kakashi before making a few hand signs, raising one hand into the air and the other one to his face he mumbles to himself.

"Water Mist Jutsu!" the entire field was then covered by the mist.

"_Not this trick again! Okay focus Kakashi focus! I know that my Sharingan can't help me in here so I have to rely on my hearing."_ Kakashi pulls his headband back over his eye.

* * *

**Very Very Random** (Fear my randomness! :D)

"Leader-Sama why do you keep calling us when you don't want to see us?" The Akatsuki members were once again in the meeting room.

"Shut up you roaches!" Konan rolls her eyes again.

"_Let's see Dummy heads, Over grown babies, and now he is calling them roaches."_ Konan shakes her head before listening to what Pein was saying.

"Alright that swirly mask kid nor Sasori have yet to return…so I want all of you…expect for Konan….to go find Sasori and pumpkin face right now!" Pein looks at all of the members.

"I don't want to stay here with you, you sex craved monkey!" Pein looks over at Konan with wide eyes.

"I am not a sex craved monkey! You…you…you blue tuna!!"

"Ohhh Leader fight yeah!" Deidara whisper to Kisame.

"I bet on Konan because I know she can kick his ass!" Hidan said as he watched the two back and forth.

"Ohhh I love betting!" Kakuzu smirks under his mask, he starts rubbing his hands together.

"You anything that has to deal with money yeah." Deidara said as he looked over at Kakuzu.

"Shut it blonde!" Kakuzu points his figure at Deidara.

"Oh parrot and shit face fight!" Hidan looks back and forth between the four fighting Akatsuki members.

"Is the plant man and fish man going to fight also?" Hidan said with a smirk on his face. (O.O Hidan didn't curse…..RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!)

"No." Kisame and Zetsu replied.

"All man I was hoping that all of you guys were going to fight." Hidan laughs when he seen Konan throw her chair at Pein's head…Pein then falls on the ground with a big bump on his head. (haha Kona lost her cool!)

* * *

"I wonder if everyone's alright."

"Shisui!!" looking up he sees Sasuke and Temari standing in front of him.

"What happened up there?"

"Well Temari-San was right about two Akatsuki members being up ahead, and one of them was Uchiha Madara."

"Is this Uchiha Madara one of your relatives?" The Kazekage asked.

"No not really."

"Oh."

"I think Itachi might need a little help because that Madara person seems really powerful!"

"Alright but I want you and Temari to get Gaara and their father to Konoha safety Sasuke."

"I understand."

"Alright I'll see you guys soon." Shisui then disappears in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"_I really really need to come up with a plan and fast before this troublesome girl kills me!"_ Shikamaru dodges another punch thrown by Sakia.

"Hehehe it's fun playing with you!" Sakia starts throwing Senbon and Kunai at Shikamaru.

"You think that this is fun but I find this very troublesome!" Shikamaru jumps away from Sakia landing on a tree branch.

"Stop saying troublesome it is so freaking annoying!" A vein pops up on Sakia's forehead.

"It's a habit!" Shikamaru said before dodging another group of Kunai and Senbon.

"Don't care if it is a habit you need to break it!" Sakia jumps towards Shikamaru kicking him in his jaw. (Starts singing 'Breaking the Habit' by Linkin Park……hehehe sorry about that.)

Shikamaru flies throw the tree behind him breaking it in half.

"Compared to me your pretty weak." Sakia lands on the ground before walking over to Shikamaru, she stops in front of him cracking her neck to the side.

"I guess I have to finish you off quickly." She glares down at him with her yellow snake-like eyes.

* * *

"Madara prepare to die!" Itachi makes a couple if hand signs before placing his hand near his mouth.

"Kanton: Gokakyu no Jutsu!!!!" Madara was then surrounded by flames.

Itachi activates his Sharingan before dodge a Kunai.

"Ne Itachi are you holding back?" Madara jumps out off the flames before landing on the ground, he then glares at Itachi with a blank expression.

"Hn." Itachi pulls his Katana from his sheath before pointing it at the older Uchiha.

"No comment huh?" Madara pulls off his Akatsuki cloak throwing it behind him into the flames.

Madara charges at Itachi with a Kunai, holding up the Katana Itachi blocks the Kunai.

"I don't have to answer you, you traitor!" Itachi pushes Madara back causing him to do a back flip.

"A traitor am I?" he raises an eye brow at the younger Uchiha.

* * *

Hinata dodges one of Hanabi's attacks before kicking her in the stomach, making her fly into a tree.

"_I don't want to do this!"_ Hinata watches as Hanabi tired to stand up.

"_Perhaps I put a little too much Chakra into that kick."_ After getting to her feet she starts wobbling a little before kicking off the ground running toward Hinata with her hand raised.

Hinata's hand pushes on Hanabi's wrist causing her to fall to the ground.

"Hanabi wake up!" Hinata looks down at her strangling little sister.

"Hinata what the hell is going on here?!" She looks up seeing her father standing a couple of feet from her and her sister.

"Father?"

"I am not going to ask you again Hinata, what is going on?!" He looks down at Hanabi then at Hinata's bleeding leg.

"Hanabi is possessed."

"What?"

"Orochimaru."

"I see." Hanabi quickly gets to her feet before hitting Hinata in the chest with her gentle fist.

Hinata's eyes widen before she fell to the ground coughing up blood.

"Hinata!" Hiashi rushes over to Hinata blocking one of Hanabi's attacks.

He then hits her in the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious. He catches her before she could hit the ground.

"Hinata are you all right?"

"Yes father, she barely missed my heart."

"_Father was actually worried about me?" _Hinata looks at Hanabi's unconscious body.

"_Or was he more worried about her?" _Hinata glares down at the ground, her bangs covered her eyes. She then clutches her teeth together to keep her tears in.

"_Why am I so weak?" _Hinata clutches the front part of her jacket.

* * *

**I made this chapter as long as I could! I was working to make sure this chapter was good enough for you guys. See I am a caring person! (Sometimes) **

**VK: Make sure to review and I will make sure I update! No review=no updating (folds arms) so please review if you love this story (puppy dog eyes) pwease!......I hate saying please you guys forced me to say please! Okay enough with the talk just do it please!**


	23. Shikamaru Snaps!

**Awesooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Update Time! Update Time! Sorry you guys I am really really hyper right now. I got a new nameeeeeee. **

**I would like to thank the people that reviewed:**

**Sasusaku0129**

**I know**

**Misa-Hater**

**Thanks guys this chapter is for you.**

**DMLG: I do not own Naruto!! (Starts crying) I-If I did then Sasuke would n-not have left the Hidden Leaf village.**

**DMLG: Ok enough crying!! Onward with the story!!**

* * *

Recap:

_Hinata dodges one of Hanabi's attacks before kicking her in the stomach, making her fly into a tree._

"_I don't want to do this!" Hinata watches as Hanabi tired to stand up._

"_Perhaps I put a little too much Chakra into that kick." After getting to her feet she starts wobbling a little before kicking off the ground running toward Hinata with her hand raised._

_Hinata's hand pushes on Hanabi's wrist causing her to fall to the ground._

"_Hanabi wake up!" Hinata looks down at her strangling little sister._

"_Hinata what the hell is going on here?!" She looks up seeing her father standing a couple of feet from her and her sister._

"_Father?"_

"_I am not going to ask you again Hinata, what is going on?!" He looks down at Hanabi then at Hinata's bleeding leg._

"_Hanabi is possessed."_

"_What?"_

"_Orochimaru."_

"_I see." Hanabi quickly gets to her feet before hitting Hinata in the chest with her gentle fist._

_Hinata's eyes widen before she fell to the ground coughing up blood._

"_Hinata!" Hiashi rushes over to Hinata blocking one of Hanabi's attacks._

_He then hits her in the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious. He catches her before she could hit the ground._

"_Hinata are you all right?"_

"_Yes father, she barely missed my heart."_

"_Father was actually worried about me?" Hinata looks at Hanabi's unconscious body._

"_Or was he more worried about her?" Hinata glares down at the ground, her bangs covered her eyes. She then clutches her teeth together to keep her tears in._

"_Why am I so weak?" Hinata clutches the front part of her jacket._

End of Recap

* * *

"I could have made you my slave…but Orochimaru-Sama said not to begin anybody he doesn't know to his hide out." Sakia continues glaring at Shikamaru

Sakia reaches into her cloak pulling out a Katana with a purple handle with a black dragon going down from the handle to the end of the blade.

"That's really too bad!" A Kunai knocks Sakia's Katana from her hand.

"Who is there?!" She pulls her wrist to her chest glaring around the forest.

"It is I the most gorgeous Kunochi Yamanaka Ino!" She then jumps out from behind a tree flipping her hair.

"Ino we were not to make a grand entrance." Kurenai walks from behind the same tree shaking her head.

"Sorry Kurenai-Sensei." Ino rubs the back of her head laughing nervously.

"Yeah whatever….Shikamaru are you alright?!" Kurenai looks over at the motionless Chunin on the ground seven feet away.

"He's probably already dead." Sakia turns herself around staring at Ino and Kurenai smirking.

"I mean he did land face first throw that tree….he probably broke his neck."

"How dare you do that to Shika-Kun!" Ino reaches for her weapon pouch only to be stopped by Kurenai's arm.

"Ino calm down."

"What?! But she hurt Shika-Kun!"

"Just listen, shut up, and watch!" Ino quickly closes her mouth.

Ino looks up at Kurenai seeing that she was looking at Shikamaru.

She slowly looks over at Shikamaru seeing him struggling to his feet trying to be as quiet as possible.

"_Shikamaru is still alive!!" _Ino looks back at Sakia who in return was still smirking.

"Just you wait I'll avenge Shika-Kun!"

"Oh was he your _boyfriend_?" Ino starts blushing, she then glares at Sakia.

"N-No he was my teammate!"

"Yeah right like I would believe something li-"Sakia was interrupted when she was stabbed in the back.

Looking down she sees her Katana sticking out of her chest with blood dripping from it.

"I-I thought y-y-you w-were dead." Sakia said as she looked back at Shikamaru before falling forward onto the ground.

"Geeze Shika-Kun did you have to make such a mess?" Ino frowns at the pool of blood around Sakia.

"Ino there is no time for your games! I just want to hurry up and find Sakura."

"Why?"

"She's in trouble." Shikamaru said before pulling the bloody Katana out of Sakia's back.

* * *

"And how am I a traitor Itachi-_Kun_ hm?" Madara smirks as Itachi clutched his Katana glaring at him.

"You tired to get the rest of the Uchiha Clan members to destroy Konohagakure four years ago."

"Oh you mean that."

"Yes and because of you the elders of Konoha wanted me to kill the entire clan a couple of years ago but I didn't do it."

"I see that is just because you are a coward Itachi."

"I rather be a coward then a traitor!" Itachi throws a couple of paper bomb Kunai at Madara.

"Really?" Madara raises an eyebrow before dodging the paper bomb Kunais.

* * *

"Do you really think that you can beat me with 'my' puppets?"

"What do you mean by 'your' puppets?" Kankuro glares at figure standing across from him.

"I made them." Kankuro glares at Sasori even harder now.

"You're lying right throw your teeth."

"Am I really...how do you explain that?" Kankuro looks over at one of his puppets seeing it broken into pieces.

_"When did he?"_ Kankuro's thoughts were cut short as he dodged Sasori's puppet tail.

"If you're wondering when I did that...it was when you kept on talking and talking." Kankuro stares at Sasori in shock.

* * *

"Lee we have to find Tenten before something bad happens to her."

"I think I sense her Chakra up ahead but it is kind of faint."

"But we still need to hurry." Neji pumps Chakra onto the bottom of his scandals before running ahead of Lee.

"Wait for me!" Lee does the same thing catching up to the tired Hyuuga.

* * *

"I smell a lot of blood up ahead so don't let down your guard."

"You said that about an hour ago dog breathe!"

"Naruto Kiba's right... Shikamaru is a mile from here." Shino pushes up his sunglasses

"Well it is about time that we made it!" Naruto grins before jumping up next to Kiba.

"Well I guess you aren't really as useless as I thought dog breathe." Naruto pats Kiba on his back.

"Shut up moron."

"As a reward I will give you a new name," Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"Will you shut up already!!" Kiba throws his arms into the air causing Akamaru to slide out of the jacket.

"Hey! You should be honored that you are getting a new name from your future Hokage!" He points a finger in Kiba's face.

"Oh yeah more like the future dead moron." Kiba rolls his eyes before picking up Akamaru, putting him back inside his jacket.

"Do not insult me!" Naruto narrows his eyes at Kiba.

"I'll insult you all I want and there is nothing you can do about it!" Kiba glares at Naruto before jumping onto a higher branch above him, before jumping off.

"Grrrrrrrr GET BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!!!!!" Naurto chases after Kiba.

"What a bunch of morons." Shino mumbles under his breathe before jumping off after Naruto and Kiba.

* * *

"_I have to finish him off!" _Haku looks at what was left of his crystal ice mirrors.

"What's the matter boy? Are you giving up?"

"Not on your life!" Haku then starts throwing Senbon at Koki.

_"Where is he getting all of these Senbon from!?" _Koki dodges them before running towards Haku's last crystal ice mirror.

_"I didn't want to have to use this Jutsu but it is my only chance."_ Haku makes a couple of hand signs before looking at Koki one last time.

* * *

**I know you guys want to know what Haku's forbidden Jutsu is right?**

**I want reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!**

**I got a new name I got a new name!**

**Sasuke: She is hyper off of m&m's right now so just leave a review. (walks away)**

**DMLG: SASUKE COME BACK!!! (Chases Sasuke)**

**Itachi:…… Sasuke is always getting into trouble. *sighs* And I always have to save him. (chases after Sasuke) **


	24. Orochimaru The Snake Sanin

****

Sorry for the long wait everyone, but I had a little trouble trying to figure out what to write. I have way too many ideas for other stories, maybe that's why I couldn't do anything….alright enough talking to myself let's get on with chapter 24! Haha victory for me I finally remembered what chapter this was!

**I would like to thank the people who reviewed:**

**Animesbestfriend**

**Sasusaku0129**

**Jesselovemeto**

**DMLG: I do not own Naruto! I only own Sakia, Kihanna and Koki.**

* * *

Recap:

_"__I have to finish him off!" __Haku looks at what was left of his crystal ice mirrors._

_"What's the matter boy? Are you giving up?"_

_"Not on your life!" Haku then starts throwing Senbon at Koki._

_"Where is he getting all of these Senbon from!?" __Koki dodges them before running towards Haku's last crystal ice mirror._

_"I didn't want to have to use this Jutsu but it is my only chance."__ Haku makes a couple of hand signs before looking at Koki one last time._

End of Recap

* * *

Hidan, Zetsu, and Kisame continued watching Pein, Konan, Deidara, and Kakuzu argue/fight.

"Geeze they have been at it for almost two hours now." Hidan said as he dropped his head on the table.

Kisame flinches as he watched Konan kick Pein in between the legs, "Perhaps we should stop Konan-Sama before she kills Leader-Sama."

Hidan looks up at Kisame then at Konan and Pein, he watches as his so called 'Leader' falls to the ground whimpering.

"Ah let her kill the bastard for all I care." He said after Konan kicked Pein in the head.

"No one asked if you cared." Kisame said in a boring tone.

"Whatever…..Psycho Plant if you don't stop staring at me like I'm a piece of fucking meat I will gladly cut out your eye balls." Hidan glares at Zetsu, who was sitting across from him.

"_**I would like to see you try skeleton boy."**_

"_Please stop insulting Hidan if you know what's good for us."_

"_**Don't tell me that you're scared of him."**_

"_No, I just don't like picking unnecessary fights with people."_

"Ne fishy are you as hungry as I am?" Hidan watches Zetsu argue with himself.

"_How many freaking nicknames are they going to call me?!"_ Kisame blinks down at Hidan before returning his attention back on Deidara and Kakuzu. "Yeah I am kind of hungry."

"Then let's leave these morons and go eat!" he said as he pushed his chair back getting up.

"Fine by me." Kisame also gets up before following Hidan out of the room.

"How about some sushi?" Hidan said without thinking.

"Oh hell no I refuse!" Kisame said while backing away from the crazy Akatsuki member.

"….Hehe sorry about that." He rubs the back of his head.

* * *

"Do these bastards think that they can actual fight me?" Looking over her shoulder Tayuya notices that about ten ANBU were right behind her.

"I could easily lose them or kill them...but wheres the fun in that?" Tayuya jumps off the branch she was on to the ground.

The ANBU quickly surround her, "We have orders from our captain to being you back with us."

"Oh really? Well then you can go tell your captain to go fuck himself for all I care." She said as she reached for her flute, realizing that there wasn't anything there, she looks down at her left hip.

"_Where the hell did my flute go?"_

"Looking for this? " An ANBU member with a bird mask on holds up an item showing ot to the Sound Kunoichi.

"Give that back to me right now you asshole!" Tayuya glares at him.

"Come with us right now if you want your little toy back." The other ANBU members surround in on Tayuya.

" Keep making fun of me I dare you." Curse marks slowly starts moving across her face.

"Just because you have my flute doesn't mean I still can't your ass." Everyone starts backing away from her.

"Hand it over and I might sphere your pathteic life." She said as she reached her hand out.

* * *

"It seems to me that you got a little weaker since the last time we meet Itachi." Madara smirks before dodging the Kantana aimed at his head.

"Do not underestimate me old man." Itachi growled before he disappeared. (Itachi is mad now *Hides*)

"Aw did I make little Itachi-Kun mad again?" He reappears behind the older Uchiha landing a kick to the back of Madara's head, only for him to turn into sand.

"I had enough of your childish games!" Itachi said he looked around.

"Games? Whoever said anything about playing games?" Itachi dodges a couple of Senbon.

"If I were really playing games Itachi….you would be dead by now." Madara said before appearing in front of the younger Uchiha.

"Hn whatever. Let's just get this fight over with."

"Very well then if you insist."

* * *

"Hinata do you any idea where Neji could be?" Hiashi asked before placing Hanabi over his shoulder.

"No….he was here earlier but I told him to leave….because I was possessed also."

"Is that the reason why your leg is wounded?"

"Hai." Hinata wipes her eyes with her sleeves before slowly getting up.

"I'll go find him and help him out." Before Hinata could even jump off Hiashi places a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"I don't need you to be a burden to him with that wound." Hiashi said in a serious tone.

"I'm fine father….I not the weak little girl that needs to be protected all of the time anymore." Hinata glares at the ground before shaking her father's hand off her shoulder.

Without giving Hiashi time to response she jumps off leaving him and Hanabi behind.

"_What has gotten into that girl?"_ Hiashi asked himself before jumping in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

Sasuke looks at the spot where Shisui was just standing, before looking back at the Kazekage.

"Alright I guess we better get moving then." Sasuke turns back around walking into the direction of his village.

"How far is Konoha exactly?" Temari asked as she fell in step with the younger Uchiha.

"I don't know…to be honest I was to busy arguing with my brother."

"So you don't know which way your own village is then?"

"I said I don't know how far. I never said I didn't know where to go." Sasuke said as he glared up at Temari who was at least a couple of inches taller than him.

"Alright Alright there's no need to glare at me." She said as she waved her hands in front of her.

"_I wonder how I shall kill him?" _Gaara asked himself while watching his sister and Sasuke talk.

"Gaara do not get any ideas." He slowly looks up at his father.

"Hn."

"I'm serious Gaara, Sasuke is an Uchiha….if you kill him then you could start a war with the Uchiha Clan and their village."

"Whatever…." Gaara continues to look ahead.

"_What exactly am I going to do with this kid?"_ The Kazekage looks at Gaara before looking at Sasuke and Temari.

* * *

"I h-have to g-go help Tsunade!" Jiraiya tries to get to his knees but failed.

"Damn it! I still didn't recover from my other wounds but yet I got more of them." He lies on the ground panting.

"_Where did she learn that Jutsu at anyway."_

"Jiraiya I thought you were better than this." Looking behind him he sees the Third Hokage standing there. (Wow Jiraiya is really having bad luck isn't he?)

"_Aw come on!!! You got to be fucking kidding me!!"_

"Perhaps you shouldn't have taken Sakura-Chan so lightly." Jiraiya says nothing; instead he just kept on staring at his formal Sensei.

"There's no need in looking surprise Jiraiya…you knew that I was going to catch up to you sooner or later."

"_Out of everyone, he just had to be the one to show up didn't he?"_

* * *

"Neji how far is Tenten?" Rock Lee asked as he and Neji raced down the empty streets.

"I not sure…I can't sense her Chakra anymore."

"You don't think that she's-" He looks over at his worried teammate.

"No! She probably passed out or something." Neji glares at him.

"ROCK LEEEEEEE!!" Both boys stop in their tracks before turning around seeing a small boy run towards them.

"Aw Konohamaru-San what's the matter?" The boy stops in front of them panting.

"Are you guys looking for Bun Head-Chan?"

"Yes! Do you know where she is or what happened to her?"

"Yeah….she was fighting some other kid around her age."

"Is she hurt?" Neji asked while taking a step towards Konohamaru.

"Yeah she's hurt… I'll take you guys to her, follow me!" Konohamaru said before running in the direction he came from.

Rock Lee and Neji looks at each other before following the grandson of the third Hokage.

* * *

"Shikamaru do you have any idea where Sakura is?"

"No…but we have to find her quickly before we run into anymore of Orochimaru's experiments." Shikamaru dodges some of the branches in the way.

"You guys continue on I'll catch up later." Kurenai said before jumping into another direction.

"Where are you going Kurenai-Sensei?" Ino stopped on a branch shouting.

"I'm going to tell Asuma and Choji that we found Shikamaru."

"Alright…be save."

"Ino let's go before I leave you behind!" Ino looks over at her teammate, she then jumps off the tree branch to catch up.

"You won't dare leave me out here Shika-Kun."

"Whatever." Shikamaru then continues jumping off the tree branches with Ino right behind him.

"_He seems really mad…what exactly did that girl say to him?" _Ino asked herself while looking at the lazy ninja's back.

* * *

"Now now Kihanna-Dear I didn't come here to fight you." Orochimaru said as he grabbed her wrist, he then squeezes Kihanna's wrist causing her to drop the Kunai.

Not paying any attention to what he was saying, Kihanna throws a punch to Orochimaru's right cheek.

"_I see that she wants to be difficult." _He thought as his head flew to the side.

"Shinto hasn't done anything to you or anyone else, you bastard!" Turning his head back to her he smirks before punching her in the stomach.

"I'll tell you what he did." Kihanna bends over coughing up blood.

"He took something that belonged to me." he said as he let go of wrist, he then kicks her across the room.

"And I don't like when someone takes something away from me." Her back hits the wall behind her.

"I-I didn't belong to y-you." She said before falling to the ground on her knees.

"You've always belonged to me." He walks over to her.

"I didn't!" Orochimaru stops in front of her, bending down on one knee he looks at her face.

"I won't let anyone else have you Kihanna." Orochimaru said as he grabbed her chin making her look him in the eyes.

* * *

"Uchiha-San!!" Fugaku turns around seeing Shizune run towards him.

"What is it Shizune?" He asked as he watched her try to catch her breathe.

"Do you realize what is happening to the village?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Hai…. I already got word of what was happening and about everyone having to find Sakura-Chan….what exactly happened to her?"

"We're not really sure, all of this is Orochimaru's doing."

"I should have known he would be back."

"You knew he was coming back or something?"

"He's after someone."

"Yeah Sakura and her mother."

"Sasuke." Fugaku mumbles before turning away from the medic Jounin.

"What?"

"He's also after Sasuke."

"Why is he after him?"

"He wants him to be his next vessel."

"Did you let Lady Tsunade know?"

"What happens with the Uchiha Clan is my problem not the Hokage's."

"I understand...what are you going to do about Orochimaru's hitchman Uchiha-San?"

"I'm going to gather up some of my best man and have them take care of them. But right now I am looking for Itachi and Sasuke."

"Their away on a mission with Shisui-San."

"Tell me that Sasuke is not on an ANBU mission is he?" Fugaku quickly turns back around facing Shizune.

"He is."

"I see." He sighs before walking off.

"What type of mission?" Shizune runs to catch up with him.

"Itachi-San, Shisui-San, and Sasuke-Kun have to escort the Kazekage here."

"I guess I have to tell Mikoto that her little boy is away on a deadly S-rank mission…that woman is going to kill me." Fugaku mumbled the last part to his self.

"I have to get going Uchiha-San." Shizune bows before jumping off.

"Oh sure just leave me to my doom, why don't you?" Fugaku says to himself as he continued his way home.

* * *

**Haha Fugaku is in trouble! I think Hiashi made Hinata very very mad….oh well! This chapter probably sucks. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**DMLG: Please review T^T I worked really hard on this chapter for you guys, also I will try to stop with the stupid author notes…so for now on there will be no more author notes unless it is really important.**

**Ok Bye-Bye for now!**


	25. HHOD

**Well here's another update from me. I know I took forever and I moved like an old lady but I got caught up in playing video games and other things.**

**I am now bored with all that stuff so I will TRY to focus on my stories. I really wanted to have this up two days ago, but I wanted to add a little more before putting it up.**

**Any who I don't own Naruto, which sucks. And happy belated birthday Sasuke! I hope the fangirls didn't attack you! Onward with the story.**

* * *

Recap

"_I understand...what are you going to do about Orochimaru's hitchman Uchiha-San?"_

"_I'm going to gather up some of my best man and have them take care of them. But right now I am looking for Itachi and Sasuke."_

"_Their away on a mission with Shisui-San."_

"_Tell me that Sasuke is not on an ANBU mission is he?" Fugaku quickly turns back around facing Shizune._

"_He is."_

"_I see." He sighs before walking off._

"_What type of mission?" Shizune runs to catch up with him._

"_Itachi-San, Shisui-San, and Sasuke-Kun have to escort the Kazekage here."_

"_I guess I have to tell Mikoto that her little boy is away on a deadly S-rank mission…that woman is going to kill me." Fugaku mumbled the last part to his self._

"_I have to get going Uchiha-San." Shizune bows before jumping off._

"_Oh sure just leave me to my doom, why don't you?" Fugaku says to himself as he continued his way home._

End of Recap

* * *

"Hey Temari I think something is following us." Sasuke whispered as he looked around the area they were currently in.

"Really?" Temari asked while looking around.

"Does there seem to be a problem?" The Kazekage asked the two teenagers.

"Sasuke says he thinks something is following us." She said turning to him.

"If they are powerful then I wish to fight them." The Kazekage glares down at Gaara who was staring of in another direction.

"Don't be foolish Gaara you are going to stay right where I can keep an eye on you to make sure you don't do anything you might regret later."

"I regret nothing."

"_What's his problem?"_ Sasuke asked himself as he looked at the red head that was passing by him.

* * *

A smirk appears on Tayuya's face as she watched one of the ANBU members cough up blood before falling to the ground dead with a hole in his chest.

"I'll ask you again to hand over my flute before I rip your face off and shove it up your ass." She growled at the captain of the small group.

"How did someone like Orochimaru turn you into such a rude little girl Tayuya?" She looks over her shoulder to see a figure leaning against a tree with a red cloak on.

"Who the hell are you?!" She turns around to face the figure, the cloak person notices the ANBU closing in on Tayuya.

"Stand down…there is no need to attack her I have the problem under control."

"I will repeat what I said once more…...you?" she growls out, she then pulls out a Kunai.

"I can't believe you forgot me Tayu-Chan. After all that talk on how you were not going to forget me." The red cloak person pushes themselves away from the tree.

"Tayu-Chan? Excuse sir but do you know this…this criminal?" one of the members asked.

"Indeed I do….let's just say we go way back." Before anyone could say anything the red cloak went flying into the air reveal a boy dark pink hair and blue eyes.

"Rukoki?" Tayuya mumbles before dropping the Kunai.

"Glad you remember me Tayu-Chan." He said with a smile on his face.

"Rukoki-Sama shouldn't you be at home seeing that you are still sick."

"I'm fine! I heard about our village being under attack, I heard one of the guards saying something about a girl with a feisty attitude and I already knew who it was." Rukoki slowly walks over to the shocked Tayuya.

"Aren't you suppose to be dead or something?!" She said backing away from the older boy.

"I was on my death bed but I got better, I was really worried about you when you went missing after they told you that I wasn't going to live to see the next day."

"I ran cause I was scared….but then Lord Orochimaru came and said if I was to go with him then he could make you all better."

"Tayuya please don't call that man that name he is nobody's Lord, he maybe a Sanin but that means nothing." Before Rukoki could take another step toward Tayuya, a blur appeared right between them.

"Your right Rukoki, maybe running off with Orochimaru was not the right choice to make." She said while letting the marks retreat back onto the spot on her neck.

"Are you planning on betraying Lord Orochimaru Tayuya?" She looks over her shoulder to see…..

* * *

"I hope Mikoto won't beat me up too badly. Wait….if this deals with Sasuke then the Hokage just sent me to an early grave," Fugaku stands in front of the door debating whether or not to enter to face his doom.

"_As soon as he opens that door he will be in a world of pain when I am through with him! No one sends my precious little Sasu-Chan on a dangerous mission and lives to tell about it!"_ Mikoto thought as she crackled her knuckles while waiting for her husband to walk through the door.

Seeing something shiny in the corner of her eye she walks over to it picking it up, "Hmmm this will prove to be useful….very useful indeed." She looks back over at the paper door seeing a shadow standing there.

"Maybe it will be a good idea to go stay with my brother for a while or something." Fugaku mumbled as he turned around to walk off the porch, before he had a chance to take another step a hand ripped through the paper door grabbing Fugaku by the back of his collar.

"Going somewhere _sweetie_?" The frighten Uchiha male slowly turns his head to see his wife holding a Kunai.

"A-Ahaha h-hello M-M-M-M-Mikoto-Chan." He starts sweating when he seen how sharp and shiny the Kunai was.

"_W-Where the hell did she get t-that from?"_ Mikoto lets go of the back of Fuagku's Jounin vest collar.

A smirk appeared on his wife's face, Fugaku tried to make a run for it but fell when Mikoto tripped him.

"Don't start with the _Mikoto-Chan_ crap Fugaku…. Now We are going to have a nice little talk _Darling._" She grabs one of his ankles dragging her screaming husband into the house.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fugaku tries to crawling away from his wife only making claw marks into the wood as he was dragged into the HHOD. (Hell House of Doom)

All the Uchihas' stopped what they were doing and started looking towards the main house hold.

* * *

"_Orochimaru will pay for pay for what he has done!"_ Kakashi thought as he did a back flip away from the water mist demon.

"_What exactly does he want with Kihanna-San and Sakura anyway?"_

"Kakashi how long are we going to play this game of cat and mouse hm? You might want to get seriously if you wish to get to the girl with the buns in her hair." Zabuza stands up on a tree branch looking down at the silver hair of Kakashi.

"_He's right. I need to defeat him as quickly as possible if I want to go help Tenten…she maybe a strong Kunochi but Haku is almost at a rank of a Jounin."_ Kakashi ducks as Zabuza's sword swung at him.

"You may have defeated me the other two times but this time it will be you that will whine up dead copy-ninja." Zabuza smirks at the sliver haired Jounin before disappearing inside the mist.

"As I said early don't get so cocky Momochi!" Kakashi throws a few Kunai around him, hoping that one of them would hit the demon. Hearing metal clash with metal the sliver haired Jounin jumps off to where he heard it.

"Are you worried for that girl Copy-Ninja? Don't worry I am pretty sure he will kill her quick that way she doesn't have to feel a thing when she goes to the afterlife." Snapping his eyes open Kakashi pulls out another Kunai block Zabuza's sword that was about to hit him.

"That's not going to happen Zabuza…she will not go down so easily."

"Hn. That's what a lot of people said about their students, but they all fell to the ground dead when facing Haku." Zabuza lifts his right leg bring his foot into Kakashi's stomach.

"Urgh!" Kakashi falls to the ground holding his stomach.

"Geeze you've gotten pretty weak…what is the age catching up with you or something?" he starts laughing before kicking the sliver haired man onto his back.

"Look at ya, gapping for air like a fish...it sickens me!" Zabuza places his foot on Kakashi hand that was on his stomach, before adding pressure with his foot.

"The blonde and the boy with black seem to put up a better fight... I wonder if they got any stronger?"

"Oh well no time to go look for them. I was hoping for the best fight ever before that bastard of a snake sends me back to the underworld, you deeply disappoint me Kakashi the Copy-Ninja." He lifts his sword above his head smirking evilly before bring the giant sword down.

* * *

Itachi narrows his eyes at Madara who was standing a couple a feet away from him.

"Well? What are you waiting for Itachi-Kun?"

"Where's the real you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to fight a clone. I want to fight the real you to settle the score."

"Well it's kind of too late for that seeing that I'm already gone." Madara starts smirking when he sees Itachi look at him with confusion before his face turn to shock.

"You didn't." Itachi said as he griped his Katana tighter.

"Oh but I did Itachi. I did."

* * *

**Okay I'm going to stop it here now….. Poor Poor Fugaku, if only Shizune went with him then he wouldn't have to face the wrath of his wife.**

**What did Madara do?! We'll find out in the next chapter! I think. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**I am pretty sure you guys noticed that the author note chapters are gone.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**


	26. Orochi's Plan?

**Okay I'm back…I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL MAH!**

**Any who I hope you guys are still reading.**

**I do not Naruto.**

* * *

Recap:

_Itachi narrows his eyes at Madara who was standing a couple a feet away from him._

"_Well? What are you waiting for Itachi-Kun?"_

"_Where's the real you?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I don't want to fight a clone. I want to fight the real you to settle the score." _

"_Well it's kind of too late for that seeing that I'm already gone." Madara starts smirking when he sees Itachi look at him with confusion before his face turn to shock._

"_You didn't." Itachi said as he griped his Katana tighter._

"_Oh but I did Itachi. I did."_

End of Recap

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit an old comrade Tayu-Chan?"

"No you can't now get lost before I make you."

"Still short tempered I see."

"Still an asshole too I see." Tayuya said with a smirk on her face.

"Tayuya who is this person?"

"Nobody important." Tayuya grabs the cloaked figure dragging them away from her brother.

"That's cold Tayu-Chan."

"I swear people with glasses are so annoying. They don't mind their business they think that they're smarting then everyone else and they think they invisible."

"You know I'm not like that at all and you know it."

"I know that you are a freaking stalker."

"You were always one to joke around."

"Whatever, it there isn't anything you want from me I would be glad if you leave now."

"Lord Orochimaru sent me to come and get you, he said that he has a very special mission for you and only you." Tayuya looks back over at the cloaked figure.

"What kind of mission?"

"Well from what he told me, he wants you to go get his daughter before Akastuki gets to her."

"Fine whatever, but what does she look like anyway?"

"All you need to know is that she has pink hair."

"Are you serious? Can't I have more information then that?"

"Nope cause I don't feel like giving you anymore now let's move before Kimimaro and Kabuto shows up."

"Alright…see you around Rukoki!" Tayuya and the cloaked figure quickly disappears in a poof of smoke.

"Rukoki do you wish for use to go after them?"

"Hm? No leave them be."

"But what i-"

"I SAID leave them be, Tayuya is old enough to take care of herself and to make her own decisions. Now let's head back to the village."

* * *

Fugaku slowly opens his eyes before groaning as the sun light hit him in the face

"Good now that you're awake, _Sweetie_ do you care to explain why my baby is away on an ANBU mission hm?" Mikoto asked as she circled the chair her husband was tied to.

"Um y-yeah you should try asking L-Lady Tsunade about that."

"I'm not asking her I'm asking you Fugaku." She stops in front of him.

"Can't you put the Kunai down Mikoto? And maybe untie me as well?"

"No I think I will leave you tie up."

"How did you even manage to tie me up in the first place?"

"Did you forget that I'm also a ninja?"

"_Guess I did, and that was my mistake."_

"Alright Fugaku start talking."

Taking a deep breath Fugaku looks up at his wife, "Fine I'll tell you."

Mikoto waits patiently for her husband to start talking.

"Well I was informed that Orochimaru is in the village right now as we speak. The Hokage is unsure of what it is that he wants, also its seems that Sakura is causing problems for everyone right now."

"Did Sakura-Chan do something wrong?"

"I wish she didn't."

"What do you mean you wish she didn't?" Fugaku sits in silence.

"FUGAKU?" Mikoto narrows her eyes at her husband

"She tried to kill her own mother that's what she did Mikoto as I said before I'm not exactly sure what'd going around here. But it's pretty serious."

* * *

"I'm not sure how long they were fighting but, Bun-Head was putting up a somewhat good fight. But the boy with the mask was too strong, so she called this cool grey wolf with armor. Then that's when the real fighting started," Konohamaru looked over at Neji.

"Ten-Ten doesn't need any help that's not the youthful way to solve your problems!"

"Lee please. Now is not the time for your speech on 'youth'." Neji slaps a palm over his face.

"But Neji Gai-Sensei said that it's always time to give a youthful speech no matter what the problem is."

"Is he always like that?" Konohamaru watches as Lee did the give them a nice guy pose.

"You have no idea. Back to the main point Ten-Ten isn't hurt is she?"

"She isn't too badly hurt from what I could see. Well we're almost there I hope you guys are prepared."

* * *

"What do you plan on doing to my little brother you bastard?" the wheels in Itachi's eyes began to spin as he glared at the much older Uchiha.

"Nothing that concerns you little Itachi." Madara starts tossing his mask up and down as he walking around the pissed of Itachi.

"If you even think about hurting him I-"

"You'll what? You will do nothing Itachi that I am certain, because by the time you reach him you'll be too late." The clone then disappears in smoke.

"DAMN IT!" Itachi takes off running in the direction he seen his brother and the others run into.

* * *

"It's not going to come off that easily my little pet." Orochimaru smirks to himself as he watches the Kunoichi trying to break the Chakra collar that was placed on her.

"Shut up you damn snake and I'm not your pet asshole!"

"My my seems like Kihanna needs to be taught a lesson."

"Stay away from you sick bastard!" Kihanna kicks Orochimaru into the wall, then she makes a run for the door.

"Now that's not very nice." Orochimaru dusts off his clothes.

"Well I'll deal with her later, I have to make sure my plan is going the way I want it too."

* * *

**Yeah sorry guys this is all I have for now, I have to catch up with the Manga and Anime. Just give me until tomorrow and then you'll have a longer chapter.**

**Really sorry for not updating, hope you guys are still reading.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, see you guys tomorrow.**

**Bye Bye~**


	27. The Forgotten

**Okay I'm somewhat caught back up on Naruto but not fully XD but have no fear I won't let that get to me.**

**Still no own **

* * *

Recap:

_"It's not going to come off that easily my little pet." Orochimaru smirks to himself as he watches the Kunoichi trying to break the Chakra collar that was placed on her._

_"Shut up you damn snake and I'm not your pet asshole!"_

_"My my seems like Kihanna needs to be taught a lesson."_

_"Stay away from you sick bastard!" Kihanna kicks Orochimaru into the wall, then she makes a run for the door._

_"Now that's not very nice." Orochimaru dusts off his clothes._

_"Well I'll deal with her later, I have to make sure my plan is going the way I want it too."_

End of Recap

* * *

"Shikamaru how much farther until we reach Sakura?" Ino asked as she tried to keep up with her brown haired teammate.

"I'm not sure but I think we should split up and search for her." Shikamaru stops on a branch turning around facing Ino and Kurenai.

"WHAT! But what if more of those people come after us?"

"Well Shikamaru if you think that is a good idea then we will separate, but take this so that way if any of us finds her we can notify each other." Kurenai reaches into her weapon pouch pulling out wireless headsets. (I forgot what they're called)

Shikamaru quickly grabs one, he snaps it around his neck and places the last piece into his ear.

"But isn't it too dangerous?" Ino also grabs one from the black haired Jounin.

"Yes it is dangerous but we have to hurry up cause if Sakura is a part of this mess then it's important that we get her.

The blonde nods her head in understandment.

"Well I catch you guys later…this is soooo troublesome," Shikamaru disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"Ino if you find Sakura report to the Hokage's office and let me and Shikamaru know alright?" She nods her head as she watch Kurenai run in another direction.

Ino sighes to herself before jumping off.

* * *

"Very well Hokage if you wanna play rough we'll play rough." Tsunade takes a couple of steps away from Sakura.

She watches as her eyes starts glowing a smirking working its way upon the Kunochi's face.

"Are you scared now Tsunade?" Sakura's pink hair suddenly turned fully black, her skin turns into a pasty color.

"Wha-"The blond Hokage was cut off when Sakura punched her across the face sending her into the building she was previously in.

Sakura wipes the blood from her lip still smirking.

"What's the matter Hokage did I go to fast?" she quickly does a couple of hand signs making three clones appear next to her.

Tsunade removes herself from the rumble. Blood was running down the side of her face, her arm was twisted in an odd angle. She quickly grabs it snapping it back into place without wincing, blowing her hair out her face Tsunade glares at the smirking teen standing a couple of feet away from her.

"Is that all you got? Hn I've had worse beatings then this." The smirk drops from the teen's face.

"You can barely stand up and yet you act like this."

The purple diamond on Tsunade's forehead begins to glow.

"What are you doing?" Sakura watches as the purple diamond disappears from the Hokage's forehead.

"You'll see." Tsunade reaches into her pocket pulling out a rubber band.

"Ohhhh I'm soooo scared the Hokage is going to pop me with a rubber band, come on I know you didn't run out of ideas that quick did you?" (XD I DID! Pay no attention to little old me)

Tsunade quickly ties her hair back before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"All great hide n seek aga-"The three clones she summoned early poofed away.

"How did y-"Sakura looks up at Tsunade who was standing on top of what was left of the build they destroyed with Sakura's sword in her hand. (Orochimaru's sword from the other chapter forgot which one.)

She watches as Tsunade snaps it in half. "I'll show you why you shouldn't mess with me, I suggest you go back into the dark little control the REAL Sakura put you in."

* * *

Hidan was still laughing his butt off with what had happened earlier that day between his comrades and his leaders.

"I can't b-believe s-she put his hahaha head in the haha toilet HAHAAAAAAHAHA!" Hidan slides down the wall holding his stomach as he continued laughing his ass off.

"And I can't believe I won all those bets!" Kakuzu stuffs his money into his cloak.

"And you h-have a black eye HAHAHA. I didn't know the parrot had it in him to punch the shit out of you! !" Kakuzu glares down at his partner with his 'good eye'.

"That look on his face was priceless when you told him that you were going to tell everyone about his fetish with hairpins and pink dresses. Were you spying on him or something? Did you guys play dress up and h-have t-tea t-together? HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA" Hidan starts rolling around on the ground. (Hidan face looked like this XD)

"I advertise you not to go to sleep tonight Hidan because if you do you're going to regret it." Kakuzu turns on his heel walking toward the entrance to their hide out.

"Yup today was a good day." Hidan stands to his feet reaching into his cloak pulling out a photo.

A face splitting grin appears on Hidan's face as he snorted and started laughing again.

* * *

**Andddddddddddddd yeah I'm going to stop it right there. Why you ask? Because my freaking dog is staring at me like some type of chew toy…he's waiting for me to make a move…..yeah to tell the truth I forgot about Tsunade and Sakura's fight, Akatsuki, and Shikamaru and the others. Did I forget about Kakashi and Zabuza noooope its just that the person I wanna use to save Kakashi is I don't know ****Nameless**** so yeahhhhh I don't know if she has a name or not so I'm going to have to think of another person to save Kashi.**

**Well enough of the ranting, I got to go before I become Priestess Chew Toy instead of Kakurine **

**Bye-bye~ XD **

**One last thing Link from Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess he's supposed to be good right? Well this Link isn't good he's Dark Link I tell ya Dark Link (yes I'm talking about my dog)**

* * *

Preview of the next Chapter:

"_WATCH OUT!" Sasuke pushes __Shisui__out of the way, in the process the sword going through his heart._

"_SASUKE!"_


	28. Sharingan

**Thank you Tvizz, Annime Loverr XD, and kumikox3chan for reviewing.**

**Still no owning Naruto.**

* * *

Recap:

_Hidan was still laughing his butt off with what had happened earlier that day between his comrades and his leaders._

_"I can't b-believe s-she put his hahaha head in the haha toilet HAHAAAAAAHAHA!" Hidan slides down the wall holding his stomach as he continued laughing his ass off._

_"And I can't believe I won all those bets!" Kakuzu stuffs his money into his cloak._

_"And you h-have a black eye HAHAHA. I didn't know the parrot had it in him to punch the out of you! !" Kakuzu glares down at his partner with his 'good eye'._

_"That look on his face was priceless when you told him that you were going to tell everyone about his fetish with hairpins and pink dresses. Were you spying on him or something? Did you guys play dress up and h-have t-tea t-together? HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA" Hidan starts rolling around on the ground. (Hidan face looked like this XD)_

_"I advertise you not to go to sleep tonight Hidan because if you do you're going to regret it." Kakuzu turns on his heel walking toward the entrance to their hide out._

_"Yup today was a good day." Hidan stands to his feet reaching into his cloak pulling out a photo._

_A face splitting grin appears on Hidan's face as he snorted and started laughing again._

End of Recap

* * *

"Finally caught up huh Madara-San?" Shisui asked after feeling a Kunai pressed to his back.

"Where are the others young one?"

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I cannot tell that to someone like you Madara-San."

"You will tell me now boy if you know what's good for you." The older Uchiha presses the Kunai deeper into Shisui's back.

"Nothing is every good for me so go ahead and kill me if you wish to do so." A single drop of sweat rolls down the side of the younger Uchiha's face.

"_What the hell am I saying? Have I finally gone crazy? I can't be possibly challenging Madara the same man who fought the First Hokage." _

"You seem nervous, is something the matter?"

The elder Uchiha quickly dodges a kunai taking the younger Uchiha along with him.

"You move fast Itachi."

"Let him go Madara."

"Hn, you're lucky I have more important things to do. But I will leave a little present for you." He pushes Shisui toward Itachi.

"Mangekyou Sharingan! The next 72 hours you will see what you fear the most." not having time to react they both were pulled into an illusion.

"That should keep them busy for a while." He smirks before continuing forward to where Sasuke and the others were.

Inside the Mangekyou Sharingan

_**"Where are we?"**_

_**"I don't know."**_

_**"Sasuke don't!" both Uchiha snap their heads towards another Itachi.**_

_**"W-What's going on?" Shisui watches as Sasuke pushes 'him' out of the way taking the blow from Madara's sword.**_

_**"SASUKE!"**_

_**"Are we inside another dimension?"**_

_**"No I think we're inside the Sharingan." He watches as his younger brother drops to the ground in a pool of blood.**_

_**"How do we get out of here?"**_

_**"….."**_

_**"Itachi?"**_

* * *

"Why is Orochimaru here? Is it because of that other person inside of Sakura? No matter I won't let him get his hands on her." Kihanna stops running after hearing a loud crashing sound.

"Should have known that coward would have bought reinforcements with him." She starts running in the direction she heard the crash coming from.

"_Heh what am I doing? I'm in no shape to fight but I just don't want to sit back and watch him take Sakura from me."_

* * *

"Immortal or not I should just cut his head off in his sleep and hide his body where no one would find it…..but that's a waste of my time. What I really should be doing is finding more wanted posters for money."

"You have a real fuckin' problem talking to yourself Kakuzu-Channnnn."

"Hidan get lost."

"No can do masky. Leader said in a squeaky voice that we have a mission. So let's go I've wanted a fight for a while now." Hidan cracks his neck while walking past his angry partner.

"And what type of mission is it that we are suppose to do?"

"I wasn't listening I was too busy laughing at his squeaky voice, I just heard something about fighting some boy whose name is weasel something."

"Uchiha Itachi?"

"Yeah the weasel boy! He better be a challenge or someone's gonna die."

"I seen the way he fights so you won't be disappointed Hidan."

"Good gooooooood."

* * *

**I'm going to stop the chapter right here, cause I have to reread all the chapters because I kind of forgot what's going on. Plus this story needs to be rewritten.**

**So for the rest of the week I will try to rewrite some of these chapters to make sure they make a little more since and I will try to update this Saturday or next Saturday.**

**Or you guys can pick the date when to update, really doesn't matter to me.**

**Okie Dokie I have to go now bye bye X)**


	29. Lee's A Quack

**Okie Dokie I'm going to fix this story, so that way it can make better sense. And once it's been done you'll get more than one chapter.**

**:( Sorry for making you guys wait. And sorry if this chapter is short.**

* * *

Recap:

_"Immortal or not I should just cut his head off in his sleep and hide his body where no one would find it…..but that's a waste of my time. What I really should be doing is finding more wanted posters for money."_

_"You have a real fuckin' problem talking to yourself Kakuzu-Channnnn."_

_"Hidan get lost."_

_"No can do masky. Leader said in a squeaky voice that we have a mission. So let's go I've wanted a fight for a while now." Hidan cracks his neck while walking past his angry partner._

_"And what type of mission is it that we are suppose to do?"_

_"I wasn't listening I was too busy laughing at his squeaky voice, I just heard something about fighting some boy whose name is weasel something."_

_"Uchiha Itachi?"_

_"Yeah the weasel boy! He better be a challenge or someone's gonna die."_

_"I seen the way he fights so you won't be disappointed Hidan."_

_"Good gooooooood."_

End of Recap

* * *

"Ukon you know I'm sick of you right?" Tayuya told the cloak covered figure.

"You say that everytime i'm around Yuya-Chan and yes I know that you're sick of seeing my face as well."

"Just reminding you and if you call me that again I swear there's going to be body parts flying everywhere."

"You're so unlady like."

"Oh shut it lipstick boy."

"I told you I'm not wearing lipstick."

"Then what happened? Orochimaru tied a rubber band around your lips and they turned green and shiny?" Tayuya said with a smirk on her face.

"…." Ukon pushes the hood of the cloak back onto his head to hide his blush.

"Thought so! Lipstick boy now get over it." Tayuya said while patting his shoulder.

"Your even more eviler then Lord Orochimaru, Tayuya."

"Blah Blah Blah! Stop complaining and just lead the way to the girl asshole. By the way where are the other two?"

"You mean Jirobo and Kidomaru?"

"Yeah boulder butt and eight legged freak."

"You've made names for everyone but Kimimaro. Why is that?"

"...That's none of your business!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes now shut up and get moving before I call my summonings on you."

"Whatever you say Tayuya."

"Tch asshole."

* * *

"What do you mean she tried to kill her mother? Is Kihana okay Fugaku?"

"Yeah she's fine, but nobody is exactly sure whats going on with her daughter." Mikoto unties her husband before backing away.

"I say we should get prepared if Orochimaru is indeed in the village. A lot of people could be in danger."

"I just hope Sasuke and the others make it back okay."

"Don't worry Mikoto Itachi and Shisui is with them so everyone will come back. Now lets go handle the sound ninja."

* * *

"Neji it is very unyouthful to keep hitting yourself like that."

"Well may be if you stop with the whats youthful and whats not youthful speech I wouldn't have to hit myself in the face."

"But Neji-"

"SHUT UP! YOU QUACK!" he starts breathing hard while hid eye starts twitching.

"Wow Lee-San I didn't think it was possibly for Neji-San to lose his cool."

"I didn't think so either."

"Stop talking, we have a Tenten to save! And Lee one more youthful speech you make you end up in the hospital with a tree branch up your nose"

"Yeah he lost it Lee-San... and that's kind of funny."

"No it's not Konohamaru-San... I seen him do that to someone before from calling him a girl." Rock Lee and Konohamaru qucikly tries to catch up with the angry Hyuuga.

* * *

"Hm seems like Konoha is having a bit of trouble."

"What would you like me to do sir?" he bows down on one knee awaiting his orders.

"Find Orochimaru and you know what to do."

"Yes sir." The boy bows before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Soon everything will go according to my plan."

* * *

**Okay so it stops here. See you guys soon. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :)**


	30. Note

Okay, so I know it's been a long time since I've updated this story, but fear not I shall continue it! But first I'm going to rewrite a some of the chapters, and make a few chapters in the others. ;) so soon you guys that have been waiting two years for me to update shall enjoy 3 Kekkei Genkais once more!

Sorry once again for not updating this!


End file.
